Adapting Part Two
by Manga-bird
Summary: With Ulquiorra finally settled into Human life it seems his troubles are over, or are they? In Las Noches there's a new woman in charge, and when a mysterious girl is found on the beach what is her connection to Ulquiorra? And what about Orihime?
1. A New Year

DISCLAIMER - I do not own Bleach, just the plot and a few made up characters.

Hello again, I've had a few messages about continuing Adapting, so here's a teaser. This is just the first chapter, and the rest isn't written yet, so please be patient. I have a little more time now that university is finished, but am busy job searching, so I can promise anything regular. Enjoy ;-)

* * *

"Loly! What is with you?" Menoly demanded in frustration as she walked up to the girl in question, who was lying on her bed staring up at the moon. The blonde Arrancar had never seen her friend so depressed, at least not since news of Aizen's death had reached them in Hueco Mundo.

"Nothing." The ebony haired girl replied, her long hair loose about her shoulders and back as she lounged on the white sheets, her bare legs bent at the knees. With a sigh Menoly plopped on the end of the bed and looked down at her dark eyed friend, who seemed to have lost all of her malice.

"It can't be nothing! You've been down since you got back!" The tomboy sighed, massaging the skin around her mask fragment and closing her green eye. Loly didn't reply, as usual, and Menoly got to her feet. "I've been called away…You'll be alright while I'm gone won't you?" She checked in concern, not only worried by Loly's emotional state, but by her lack of activity. Sitting around like this was likely to draw attention, Menoly didn't want to return to find her friend had been eaten.

"Hai." She replied simply, not taking her eye off the half moon. Taking a final look at the depressed girl Menoly left their small room and headed down the towering halls, her steps muffled by her black and white boots, which were flat and reached her shins beneath her white hakama. She reached the throne room and knocked before returning her hands to her pockets, waiting for the silken voice to reply, which it did. _That woman gives me the creeps!_ She thought as she stepped into the huge towering room, which had been left much the same as when Aizen ruled there. Approaching the throne Menoly knelt at the bottom of the steps as she had hundreds of times before, only the owner had changed. If she raised her head she could just see the high heeled feet of the woman on the throne. She wore a long white dress in a sort of Greek design, and her long auburn hair tumbled down past her waist. Menoly would have looked further up, but it was wiser to keep your eyes on the ground in her presence.

"Menoly…I have called you here to give you a little mission." Her deep yet melodic voice began, a light chuckle reverberating around the room, sending shivers down the blonde's hunched spine. Looking a little higher Menoly awaited her orders, "You know the Fourth…You know what he looks like." The woman added almost questioningly.

"Hai." Menoly replied, just in case it was expected,

"Good…I want you to take him…a little gift. You will use this body," The woman explained, snapping her fingers as she paused. From beside the throne a human body was thrown to the stone floor. It was a young teen with deep auburn hair that stopped above her shoulders and purple rimmed glasses, wearing the school uniform of Karakura High School. "And you will make Ulquiorra swallow this, by any means possible." She ordered, Menoly lowering her gaze as the tall, elegant figure stood from the large white throne. The clicking sounded loudly as the woman walked down the steps, the sound sending barely noticeable shivers down Menoly's spine.

"Hai." Menoly replied obediently as the rustling of fabric sounded before her, auburn hair tickling her cheek as the tall woman leaned down to hand her something. It was a delicate crystal vial filled with a clear liquid, which almost seemed to sparkle with its own ethereal glow. _What on earth is this?_ Menoly wondered as she looked at it,

"Be careful with it…It's not a very pleasant potion. It's a little something I acquired from Granz's lab." She replied offhandedly, Menoly biting back a correction._ This woman has no respect! She'd even address Aizen-sama rudely!_ "Now go, and don't disappoint me." The woman added dismissively as she returned to the throne.

* * *

_What am I? Where am I? Who am I? Why am I?_ She wondered as the world began to form around her. She felt hot, or was she cold? The breeze caressed her bare skin, sending prickles across the damp surface. The ground beneath her was hard and solid, but if she moved she felt it give beneath her weight. There was a rushing sound in her ears, a steady rhythm of near and far, and with the rhythm she felt a coolness travel up from her feet to her waist before receding.

"Onii-chan! Onii-chan! Look! A mermaid!" A young voice sounded, the noise seeming far off as she turned her heavy head. Taking a breath she felt her lungs fill with cool air, and as she eased her heavy lids she could see a hazy vision. The blue sky was above, and at her feet was the blue of the sea, stretching out as far as she could see.

"What? Hey! Are you alright?" An older voice sounded, the girl's head turning to the other side, where two fuzzy figures stood. Blinking she brought the pair into focus, a young boy with brown hair, and an older boy of similar complexion. _Alright? Alright…Alright…_"What's the matter? Can you hear me? Can you understand me?" The older boy asked as he knelt down, the lapping waves wetting the legs of his jeans.

The girl looked at him blankly, the boy not knowing what he should do. It was the middle of winter and she was laying on the shore naked as if she had been washed up. In his opinion she was lucky to be alive if that was the case. Her skin was pale, and he couldn't deny she had a beautiful figure, more like a china doll than a human being. Her eyes were the most spectacular shade of blue he had ever seen, and her hair was a deep navy blue that he had never seen before, and it went down to the base of her spine and caressed her figure as she lay there.

"Go and call an ambulance." He said as he looked over his shoulder at his brother, who still held the leash for their dog, which was still running around along the shore. At his words the young five year old nodded and hurried to the steps leading up to the sidewalk. Turning his attention back to the girl he hesitated before reaching down to brush her delicate bangs out of her eyes, "It's okay, we're getting help." He assured, seeing her mouth some words that he couldn't catch. "Say again." He said as he leaned closer, but though her lips were moving not a sound came out.

* * *

"Happy New Year Ulquiorra-kun!" Miaka called brightly as he entered the classroom, her expression darkening a little as she noticed Orihime holding his hand gently. The boy was oblivious to all the dark looks being sent his way, though Orihime couldn't miss them and held on just a little tighter as they approached their seats.

"Hai, and to you Miaka-san." He greeted in return as he placed his violin case carefully on the floor, releasing Orihime to pull books out of his bag, his brunette classmate appearing by his desk with a sweet smile. As he sat down she leaned on the empty desk in front of him,

"Thank you for the book, it was so helpful!" She said as she looked down at the ebony haired boy, who had sat back in his chair to read his latest book, which was on advanced mathematics.

"Hai, I thought it would be. Geography is your weakest subject." He replied simply, calmly turning the page. Across from him Orihime had opened her workbook and set about checking through her homework, which Ulquiorra had helped her finish off the night before._ I wonder when Tatsuki-chan will be here…I haven't seen her since the New Year celebrations in town…_

"Orihime!" The sporty girl called as if on cue as she entered the room, the redhead looking up with a bright smile. It wasn't long before the rest of the class assembled, including Sensei, who stood at the front calling for silence.

"Alright! It's time to organise the class play!" She announced, Ulquiorra raising an eyebrow as he looked around in confusion, half the class groaning in despair while the other half giggled and chattered excitedly. "And for those of you who don't know, the play happens every year at the cultural festival. This year it's our turn, and the play is…Sleeping Beauty." Sensei added, getting used to the fact that Ulquiorra seemed to know very little about anything other than what he read in books.

"How are we going to decide parts?" Miaka asked from her place near the front, the excitement clear in her tone. At her question Sensei held up a tub of paper,

"Easy. In here are all of the parts, and you'll all take a piece of paper and play the part you have written down. No swapping, no backing down, is that clear?" Sensei asked, various nods of agreement coming from the students. Sensei made her way down the rows, watching carefully as each student took a neatly folded piece of paper. "Now, read out your parts!" She ordered as she returned to the board, writing out the parts and leaving space to list the students. "The Prince?" She called,

"Hai." Ulquiorra announced in disinterest as he turned the page in his book, chatter springing up between a lot of the girls while Sensei gave a helpless look. _How did I guess?_

"Princess." She called, turning to look at the class, many of whom had turned to look at Orihime, who shifted uncomfortably and shook her head. This sent a new wave of discussion through the class; this meant another girl would be with Ulquiorra, would get to kiss Ulquiorra.

"I am!" Miaka exclaimed in disbelief as she stared at the piece of paper, Sensei misinterpreting her disbelief for lack of confidence,

"You'll be a fine Princess." She assured with a smile before listing off the next character, "The Witch." She called, Orihime blushing slightly as she raised her hand, Tatsuki snickering beside the redhead, who smiled in agreement. The witch was the role least suited to her.

As it turned out the others all had minor roles; Ishida and Sado were working behind the scenes, which suited them down to the ground. Tatsuki was Ulquiorra's mother while Ichigo and Rukia were Miaka's parents. Keigo was Ulquiorra's brave companion, and Mizuiro was greatly amused to find that he was playing Miaka's nanny, laughing so much that he almost fell back off his chair.

"Alright, here are your scripts! Rehearsals will take place after school and at lunchtimes. If you can't make it then let me know before hand! You will be graded on this!" Sensei announced as she handed out the scripts, all of them highlighted for the actors already. "On to this morning's lesson. History." She continued as she returned to the front of the class, noting Ulquiorra had already opened his script and begun reading, _not that it matters; he already seems to know everything!_

"Note from Miaka." The boy in front whispered as he put a neatly folded piece of paper on Ulquiorra's desk, the Arrancar raising an eyebrow as he unfolded it and read it discreetly. We should get together for practise.Looking up Ulquiorra noticed Miaka glancing at him over her shoulder, the Espada nodding slightly in agreement. Across from him Orihime was oblivious to the exchange, however Tatsuki had noticed the note, and the discreet nod Ulquiorra gave._ What is she up to?_


	2. Getting Started

DISCLAIMER - See chapter one

I know! My fics are all trailing, I'm just having trouble finding the time and desire to write right now, and a couple of fics have come to a block where I just can't think how to move forward, but I am going to try getting this fic going. Enjoy ;-)

* * *

"I really don't think I can do this!" Orihime said with a blush as she looked over her script, all of the students remaining in the classroom this break. Sensei had given them special permission to remain inside the school to practise if they chose, and since the main characters needed to learn their lines they had gathered together.

"Just pretend to be me." Tatsuki encouraged with a wink as she sat on the desk in front of Orihime's, the redhead smiling uncomfortably as she looked at the lines again. It seemed she wasn't making much headway. Ulquiorra, on the other hand, was already completely familiar with his lines; all he had to do was learn how to act, _and that isn't something you can learn from books…_

"Do you think I'll make a good princess?" Miaka asked with a smile as she looked at Ulquiorra, who hummed lightly as he looked up at her, getting to his feet to appraise her appearance.

"You have the stereotypical thin and full figure, the innocent beauty, and soft hair and light scent. Your voice is light, but strong, and you have flowing movements. You shall fulfil the role aptly." He replied as he turned his back on her to review his script once more, though he was sure he had already memorized the lines. Unsure whether to feel complimented or not Miaka stared at his back unsatisfied, Tatsuki grinning as she read her own lines.

"Why don't you read out some lines?" She suggested as she looked at Ulquiorra, who flicked through his script to his first set of lines and turned to Miaka,

"My first scene is with you." He said, the human flicking through to her script and looking over the lines. "Tatsuki, would you narrate?" Ulquiorra asked, the sporty teen nodding as she skipped to his page and looked over the scene.

"Okay! In the forest Aurora, now approaching her sixteenth year, walked through the forest, where she has been living quietly with her nanny. One day, as she skipped her way home from the village, she saw a man; a man she had never seen before." She read, watching Miaka and Ulquiorra gazing at their scripts, Miaka's cheeks flushing as she cleared her throat.

"Who is he that stands so boldly by the lake; and such a fine white horse he has! Surely he is not from the village!" Miaka read, in a voice that told them she had clearly acted before. The character wasn't perfect, but she was acting as opposed to reading the lines. Ulquiorra nodded as he looked at his lines,

"Hark the sound of footsteps. Who goes there beyond the trees?" He asked simply, his voice dull as it would be if he were reading a text book. _Somehow I knew this would happen…_Tatsuki thought in despair as she sighed out loud, Ulquiorra turning to her with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't just read the words! Live them! Pretend it's happening right now!" Tatsuki exclaimed, slumping back against the desk in exasperation. Ulquiorra raised his eyebrow for a moment before reading the lines again, "That's a little better…You need to work on it." The sporty girl said with a slight smile, not noticing her redheaded friend leave her desk.

"Ah! Kurosaki-kun! Please help me!" Orihime said as she hurried over to the redhead, who was on his own for a change while Rukia sat with Mizuiro and Keigo to help with their lines. Looking up Ichigo raised an eyebrow as Orihime gave him a despairing look and clutched her script to her chest,

"What's up?" He asked in concern as she looked down at him,

"I need to be scary! I don't know what to do!" She exclaimed as she handed him the script, his hazel eyes running over it before he handed it back. Ichigo leaned back in his chair feeling perplexed as the girl sat down beside him,

"But what can I do?" Ichigo asked, Orihime fiddling with the script as she eyed the older boy,

"Ano…You used to scare me…so I thought maybe you could teach me how." She confessed, Ichigo's chair clattering forward as he stopped leaning back, his hazel eyes slightly wide as he looked at Orihime, who wore a sheepish smile.

"I scared you? Really?" He asked in amazement as she nodded apologetically. Scaring her, which had never been his intention, was one thing; teaching her to be scary was quite another._ How can I teach something I never even knew I was doing?_ "Sorry…I'm not sure how I can…I think you should just try to be as serious as you can." Ichigo advised weakly, but the redhead clearly valued his advice, practising on keeping her face serious.

"Is this okay?" She asked, looking at him unsmiling, the Vizard nodding in response,

"Sure, now just scowl slightly, only a little, too much and it'll be over the top." He warned, Orihime nodding as she furrowed her brow. Ichigo nodded his satisfaction before pulling her gently to her feet. "I'll just shift you a little…" He trailed off as he eased her back straight and tilted her chin so that she faced upwards slightly and looked down her nose. "There…it may not be scary, but it is serious." He said as he finished.

"Thanks." Orihime said as she maintained the pose and lifted her script, looking over her lines. "Ano…Why was I not invited to bless this child? I shall bestow upon her this gift! That at the age of sixteen she shall be pricked by the spindle of a spinning wheel and die!" Orihime read, trying to sound evil at first, but then giving up and reading normally. Sitting in his seat Ichigo watched with a somewhat dubious expression,

"Well…after a few more rehearsals…" He trailed off sheepishly, secretly thinking that there was no hope. Orihime just wasn't meant to be mean; everything in her looks and nature insisted otherwise. He'd never seen her angry, so he couldn't tell her to draw on previous experience because it wouldn't surprise him if she had none.

"Yeah…maybe." She replied with a nervous giggle, clearly feeling as unconvinced as Ichigo under the surface.

* * *

"Oh no!" A feminine voice cried in alarm, her voice ringing through the almost empty halls of the Fourth Squad barracks. Hanataro's eyes widened as he stepped round the corner to find a girl falling on him, luckily a relatively light one. He got a light scent of cotton candy as his arms wrapped around her, long blonde hair falling across his shoulder as she clutched him in alarm,

"Whoa! Are you alright?" He asked in concern as he put her on her feet, surprising himself with his newfound dexterity, _well, maybe not 'found,' hard earned might be more accurate…_He corrected, trying not to feel too smug. As he and the girl separated he got his first look at her face, and he had to admit she was quite cute with her long blonde hair, freckles and glasses.

"Yes; thank you so much! I'm such a klutz!" She apologised, apparently quite frustrated with herself as she balled her fists and glared at the wall. Hanataro stifled a chuckle and smiled warmly at the lower ranking girl, who had been cleaning the walls from the New Year celebrations. Fourth Squad always cleaned the building from top to bottom after the holidays to make way for the new year.

"It's alright, just be careful in future, you might get hurt." He said kindly, the blonde girl flushing slightly and stammering before climbing back up her ladder under Hanataro's gentle eye. "I don't think I've seen you before." Hanataro said conversationally as he watched the girl, who was a head shorter than him, reach up with her cloth to continue cleaning the wooden surface.

"Oh, I just transferred in recently. I was in Fifth Squad for a while, and since we have no Taicho it wasn't noticed that my abilities were more suited to this squad until a few weeks ago." She replied sheepishly, looking down at him with a bright expression. Her eyes were a light shade of hazel that reminded him somewhat of Yachiru's, though they didn't have quite the same sparkle.

"Oh, pleased to meet you. I'm Hana." He began,

"Yamada Hanataro, Seventh Seat, I know; your name's on the duty roster." She replied with a smile, standing on tiptoe to reach the very top of the wall. Hanataro steadied the ladder as it began to shake and tip up lightly from the uneven distribution of weight.

"Careful!" Hanataro sighed as he looked up at her, the girl wavering slightly on one foot. "I think you need a taller ladder." The older medic teased as he looked up at the young blonde, who blushed a little as she put her foot down. She seemed a little uncomfortable for a few moments, not turning to look at him as she clutched the cloth before her.

"Actually…I knew that, but when I asked for the taller ladder the guy there just scoffed and said this one was good enough for me." She replied, Hanataro sighing in frustration,_ and I thought I was the only one who got bullied around here…though I'm a little different now…people don't approach me as much…_

"Come with me." Hanataro ordered, holding her hand firmly to help her down. Once her feet were safely on the wooden floor he led the way down the corridor, the girl following nervously. She could tell something had changed; he was straight backed, square shouldered and strong as he walked forward with purpose.

"Where are we going?" The young girl asked as he turned the corner and approached the distribution section, where supplies were handed out and catalogued. At the desk sat a young boy, who looked a little older than Hanataro, his short dark hair mussed as he leaned his head on one hand and looked up boredly.

"Is this the man who was on duty?" Hanataro asked as he looked over his shoulder with sharp brown eyes, the usual carefree nature gone from his eyes. The blonde nodded wordlessly as the medic at the desk looked between them with a slight frown, sitting up a little straighter as he recognised the higher ranking medic. "You! Name!" Hanataro demanded, the boy in the seat going rigid at the sharp tone.

"Kawada Tohru." He replied dutifully, almost jumping to his feet at the hard stare he was receiving.

"How tall is this girl Kawada?" Hanataro demanded as he stepped aside, the girl shivering slightly as Kawada looked at her with a bewildered expression. "Well?" Hanataro snapped impatiently,

"Uh! I don't know, five-one?" He suggested weakly, Hanataro straightening up from where he had been leaning on the desk.

"And how tall are these walls?" Hanataro asked as he stepped beside the desk and tapped the wooden wall lightly, Kawada following his gaze with a puzzled look.

"About twelve feet." He estimated as he stood and looked at the ceiling.

"Exactly…Why did you give a woman, who is just over five feet tall, a ladder that only elevated four feet? With full arm extension she can just about reach eleven and a half foot! At great risk to herself and those around her! What's your excuse Kawada?" Hanataro demanded harshly, shouting so aggressively that the dark haired medic fell back in his chair stammering. "I don't want excuses! You will treat all colleagues with the respect they deserve and you will not put my subordinates at risk! Is that clear?" Hanataro demanded, the volume of his reproach bringing a few onlookers, including Unohana, who put her head out of her office.

"Y-yes sir!" Kawada stammered in response.

"Good. Now get six foot ladder please." The Seventh Seat ordered politely, his aggression seemingly gone, though his sharp eyes warned Kawada otherwise. Without a word of objection he quickly retrieved the required ladder, even offering to carry it down the hall for the young lady and bring the other one back. "Very well, but if I hear about any other 'incidents' I will be taking disciplinary action." Hanataro replied with a warning voice, making it clear that bullying would not be tolerated.

"Thank you Yamada-san!" The blonde girl said happily as she tugged the older boy's sleeve while Kawada retrieved the ladder. Hanataro smiled as he looked down at her,

"Don't mention it, ano…" He trailed off, the girl before him blushing brightly,

"Sorry! Yui, Nagato Yui." She replied, heading off down the hall with Kawada once he returned. Hanataro watched them go with a smile before feeling a light touch on his shoulder, turning to see Unohana with her usual warm smile.

"That was very kind of you Hanataro-kun, though a little loud." She added kindly, the Seventh Seat blushing brightly at the compliment-come-reprimand. "Perhaps you'd like to do me a small favour?" Unohana asked politely, the younger medic looking confused before following the older woman towards her office.

"Um, I'd be happy to help, but are you sure? I mean…the other seated officers are all much better…" He trailed off bashfully as they entered the office,_ So he doesn't realise his strength yet…A little longer and he'll be above Third Seat level._ Unohana thought, letting none of her thoughts show in her expression as she moved behind her desk.

"Please take a seat." She said invitingly, the young medic sitting down comfortably, apparently at ease. This was by no means the first time he had been in the large office, which Unohana usually shared with Kotetsu. There was a low table and cushions along with tea making facilities on one side with Kotetsu's desk opposite by the door. Unohana's desk was opposite the door with bookcases lined up beside it. "Eleventh Squad have requested a medic to accompany two of its members on a mission in the Human World." She began,

"Would that be Ikkaku-san and Yumichika-san?" The young medic asked, reaching out to examine the long leaves of the plant on Unohana's desk, which seemed to be in perfect health. He wouldn't expect anything less from his captain.

"Indeed. They've been sent to keep the level of Hollow down, and it is felt that a medic would be useful." She replied lightly, the young medic almost smiling at the thought of seeing his trainers again. They had stopped for Christmas, but he wasn't finished yet by any stretch of the imagination. He was determined to improve his Shikai, in fact he had even heard that there was a way to change the form of your Zanpakuto with your emotions, _not that I want Hisagomaru to change! He's perfect the way he is, but the Shikai could definitely use a little tweaking…_

"I'll go." Hanataro replied quickly, the older woman smiling at his enthusiasm.

"I thought you might. You're to leave immediately." She added gently.

* * *

Ulquiorra sighed as he lowered his script to his desk once again. It was now lunchtime and even his infinite patience was running out as he looked over his lines again and again. No matter how he said them he was getting nowhere; apparently knowing the lines wasn't enough. His green eyes stared at the lines that he had read over a dozen times, Miaka and Tatsuki sighing their own frustration.

"I thought you had a photographic memory." Orihime said brightly as she peered over his shoulder at his highlighted lines. Lowering the script Ulquiorra lowered the script slightly to look up at the redhead, her warm grey eyes meeting his and causing his skin to heat slightly,

"I do." He replied simply as he looked away, knowing his cheeks would redden if he kept looking at her.

"Then don't use the script!" Tatsuki sighed in frustration, Ulquiorra raising an eyebrow as he dropped the papers to his desk._ This is going to take forever! And we only have two months!_ "Huh? Ulquiorra…is something wrong?" The sporty teen asked as she noticed Ulquiorra's green eyes shift to look at the window before he got to his feet and walked across the room as if in a trance.

_This feeling…A feeling of familiarity…nostalgia…but why? Why now?_ He wondered as an unfamiliar tingling sensation ran through him. There was nothing special as he looked out of the window, nothing special at all, but he could feel it. Something was there, somewhere in the town, something he had seen, felt or touched before._ Something that makes me complete…_

"Hey!" Tatsuki's voice interrupted, a text book hitting the side of his head hard. Clapping a hand over the now throbbing area, Ulquiorra turned to the ebony haired girl with a dazed and confused look. Surveying the room Ulquiorra noticed various worried and curious eyes upon him, particularly Orihime's concerned grey orbs. "You went totally out of it! I've been calling you for the past five minutes! Are you okay?" Tatsuki asked with her own uncharacteristic edge of worry,

"I am, however I fail to see how throwing a text book was supposed to help if I weren't." Ulquiorra replied as he leaned down and retrieved the book before returning to his desk. It was a large four hundred paged book, which would have sent many other students to the nurse's office. Tatsuki looked sheepish and shrugged apologetically as she took up her script once more,

"Well, when you put it that way…Shall we get back to rehearsing?" She said, effectively changing the subject as Ulquiorra nodded his agreement and took his seat. Following Tatsuki's advise he left his script closed on the desk as he turned to Miaka and waited for her to begin her lines, unable to shake the feeling in the back of his mind that he was missing something important.


	3. Repairs

DISCLAIMER - See chapter one

Me again, I'm giving you two chapters in a row tonight because it has been a long time. I've been able to get some writing done today, so hopefully inspiration won't give out on me again just yet. Enjoy ;-)

* * *

"It's quiet around here…" Ikkaku said quietly as he looked over the edge of the office block to the crowded streets below. They had been chasing a Hollow, but it had disappeared without a trace, not a hint of reiatsu left behind. Just behind him Yumichika stood at the centre of the roof, his expression slightly bored now that they had stopped running.

"I don't think it will be back for a while, you did slice off its leg." The beautiful man added as he flicked a few strands of his hair back into place as the bald man sighed in frustration, banging his fist on the stone edging of the roof before sitting on the two foot high wall. "No use crying over spilt milk." Yumichika added in a singsong voice as he pulled out his pocket mirror.

"Yumichika! Ikkaku-san!" A familiar voice called, both turning as Hanataro landed on the roof, his legs bending gracefully to bring him to a safe landing. Straightening up the medic brushed off the front of his kimono jacket before brushing off the front of his hakama, "Sorry I'm late." He added as he turned to the two older Shinigami,

"Not to worry, you arrived just in time. Ikkaku needs a workout." Yumichika added mischievously as he pushed the young medic towards his frustrated friend, who played with his staff idly. Drawing his sword Hanataro stood ready, secretly quite nervous since it had been a few weeks since he'd been able to train with anyone else.

"Actually I'm quite glad you're at a loose end…" Hanataro began as Ikkaku got to his feet and rolled his neck, cracking his shoulders as he readied his staff. The bald man hummed questioningly as he approached the medic and stood ready, an indication for the smaller boy to continue, "I wanted to ask if you knew how to change the form of a Zanpakuto…Hisagomaru is fine the way he is; the way he releases is useful, but his Shikai form isn't much use, even for grappling." He added as he shifted his eyes to Yumichika momentarily, the man nodding his elegant head in understanding. Taking advantage of Hanataro's temporary lapse in attention, Ikkaku stabbed forward, catching the medic painfully in the shoulder,

"Eyes Hanataro, keep your eyes open." He berated, the young medic nodding his agreement as he shrugged off the light injury, which would have left him curled in a ball a few months ago. Not only had Hanataro's strength and confidence increased, but his toughness. A few months ago he had had the determination, but not the physical build, but now that he had both there was nothing to hold back the small medic. Ikkaku didn't think he'd make Captain, at least not for many years, but he could see him taking Third Seat, or even Vice Captain.

Gritting his teeth Hanataro went on the offensive, stepping into Ikkaku's comfort zone and forcing him back, though the older man knew that even if Hanataro landed a blow it wouldn't hurt. That was the one problem of Hisagomaru; it needed to heal injuries before it could release, unless Hanataro released it himself. The other way Hanataro could fight was using his Kido, which was of a high standard, particularly after months of use.

_Ikkaku will be expecting me to recite a Destruction Kido…if I start talking he won't give me the chance to finish…_Hanataro thought as his blade connected with the side of Ikkaku's staff, which split into three and began to fold in towards the medic's head. Leaning back Hanataro watched the top section of the staff impale the air where his head had been moments before._ I wonder if I could inwardly recite the spell…I can't use it without the incantation, but maybe if I can think it…It's worth a shot!_ The medic decided as he leapt back, just missing Ikkaku's swing.

"Come on Hanataro! I know you can do better." Ikkaku encouraged as he put Hanataro on the defensive, the medic stepping back towards the edge of the roof. Noticing how close he was to the edge Hanataro jumped up and over Ikkaku's head, the bald man sending his staff up towards the medic's midsection, the blow only just blocked by a last minute swing.

_Ye Lord! Mask of blood and flesh,_ Hanataro began as he landed, thinking the words as wilfully as possible as he swung at Ikkaku's back, the older man turning to block with a grin. _All creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man!_ He continued gritting his teeth as Ikkaku's staff collided heavily against his sword with a resounding clack._ Inferno and Pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!_

"Way of destruction thirty one, Shakkaho!" Hanataro cried, Ikkaku's eyes widening as the red ball of energy formed between them and struck him in the chest. As the bald man was getting his bearings on the ground Hanataro used Shunpo to appear at his side and bring his blade down over the wound, which healed as the small bar on Hanataro's hilt began to glow red.

"I thought using Kido without the incantation made the effects weaker." Ikkaku groaned as he sat up and ran a hand over his still aching chest, the small medic smiling sheepishly as he knelt beside him,

"Well, I sort of did use the incantation…I thought the incantation to see if it would work." Hanataro replied as Ikkaku got to his feet, his staff reverting to its sword form as the bald man sheathed it. As he got to his feet Hanataro found a hand clapped on his shoulder and looked up at the bald man, who grinned,

"Looks like it worked. You're getting better at this you know." He added, Yumichika nodding his agreement as he appeared at Ikkaku's shoulder. "So…you want to change your Shikai." The bald man continued sweepingly as he walked over to the wall and sat down, his shoulder slouching as he leaned forward on his knees while Yumichika elegantly took the place at his side.

"It should be simple enough." Yumichika added at Hanataro's nod. The young medic opted to sit on the ground before the older two, crossing his legs beneath him, "You need to communicate with your Zanpakuto and form an image of what you need your Shikai to be in your mind. It won't always work of course, in fact sometimes it can damage your relationship; Hisagomaru may think you don't treasure him the way you used to…He may even be insulted that you want him to change." The beautiful young man added as he lightly grasped the hilt of his own Zanpakuto, "Either way your relationship will never be the same." He said, Hanataro nodding thoughtfully as he eyed the sword on his hip._ It's not that I want Hisagomaru to change…I just want to be stronger, so that I can protect people…_

* * *

"Orihime-chan, there was a phone call for you earlier about your apartment. Apparently repairs are going splendidly and they will be finished within the week." Urahara informed cheerfully as the redhead entered the room with Ulquiorra at her side carrying both of their book bags. Upon the news Orihime smiled brightly, though secretly she was a little sad that she would soon be leaving.

"It must be a relief to know your home will soon be your own again." Ulquiorra said as he put the book bags down at the table and took his seat, intending to make a start on his homework. Giving a weak smile Orihime took her place at his side as Ururu promptly arrived with tea, as had become the custom.

"I guess." The redhead replied evasively, eyeing the oblivious boy at her side, who still seemed preoccupied as he pulled out his books and arranged them on the table. It wasn't unusual for Ulquiorra to seem insensitive, but it was rare for him to miss a change in Orihime's mood, _I guess he has something on his mind too…_"It'll be a little lonely…" She added as she pulled out her own books,

"Mm…" Ulquiorra replied obliviously, his foot tapping beneath the table, where he had his legs crossed. Sighing to herself Orihime started on her work, Urahara watching Ulquiorra cautiously. Since the incident at Christmas he had kept an eye on the Arrancar, however he had seemed to settle down, especially since Christmas day. Over New Year he had been so close to Orihime that anyone would have thought them to be a couple, but since Ulquiorra had entered the room Urahara could see a marked change in his behaviour. He was distant and distracted, his attention to Orihime's emotional state completely gone.

"Ulquiorra, are you quite alright?" Urahara asked, the boy's green eyes quickly shifting to him before he nodded stiffly in reply. He was clearly lying, but Urahara had learned long ago not to push for answers. If he watched and waited then he would soon be rewarded for his patience, and whatever it was didn't seem particularly serious. Ulquiorra was frustrated, certainly, but not worried.

"Ulquiorra…Will you walk with me to my apartment later? I'd like to see what's going on before I move back in." Orihime piped up beside him, her cheeks slightly pink as she made her request. At her question Ulquiorra smiled at her warmly, his distraction apparently under control for the moment.

"What's going on in here?" Yoruichi asked as she walked through the shop, moving swiftly to her place at Urahara's side. She sat down with a tired sigh and leaned against the wall, Urahara whipping out his fan and hiding his face as he looked at the amber eyed woman beside him.

"It seems Orihime-chan will soon be leaving us. Her apartment will be repaired within the week." The shopkeeper informed, the woman's face falling slightly at the news. It had been nice having another woman around the house; they had been able to go shopping and have private talks, things Yoruichi usually did with Soi Fon when she saw her. Ururu was fine, but still a little young for the things Yoruichi talked about.

"That's a shame, I was getting used to you being around." The catlike woman replied with a saddened grin, Orihime smiling gratefully in return.

"As was I." Ulquiorra replied as he returned his eyes to his books, ignoring the pink tint that he knew his cheeks had taken on. Smiling with her own warmth Orihime reached over and squeezed Ulquiorra's hand gently before turning her attention to her own homework.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot. A strange young girl was found on the beach today." Urahara said in conversation as he turned to Yoruichi, whose catlike eyes narrowed slightly. "I was called to the hospital by Ryuken; he felt something different about her too, but was unable to put his finger on it. I couldn't figure her out either; she is quite a puzzle." He continued, Yoruichi nodding slightly as she mulled it over. Clearly she wasn't Hollow, they would have been able to tell straight away,_ but if not Hollow then what?_

"What are you going to do with her?" Ulquiorra asked offhandedly as his pen danced across the page, Urahara sighing as he opened his fan and waved it across his face. Truth be told he hadn't considered the question much; there wasn't an awful lot they could do. She wasn't Hollow and she hadn't attacked anyone, so it was uncertain that she was dangerous to them.

"We'll keep an eye on her for now, but she seems harmless." He replied simply, and it was true. He had spent three hours in her presence and she had submitted to every examination they performed with no protest. She was a quiet, timid girl and hadn't spoken a word, though Ryuken insisted she had the vocal chords. Either she was traumatised or, however unlikely, she could be a new form of life altogether.

"So she will be free to go." Ulquiorra added suggestively, Orihime eyeing him slightly. Even after all this time she couldn't tell if he was making a point about his own lack of freedom. It was true that Toshiro was still keeping an eye on him, but that would stop soon if nothing happened,

"Do we have time to go to my apartment before dinner?" The redhead piped up in the awkward silence,

"I think so, Ururu hasn't started cooking yet; just don't take too long." Yoruichi replied swiftly, the redhead getting to her feet quickly. Having said he would go with her Ulquiorra put his book to the side and left the table, following Orihime through the shop, her gentle orange locks swishing back and forth soundlessly with each step.

"Ulquiorra, do you like living here?" Orihime asked tentatively as they left the shop and made their way through the yard. As she walked she could feel the Espada's green eyes on her, his head tilted inquisitively as he kept pace at her side.

"Of course…it is my home." He added with a slight smile as Orihime shifted her grey eyes to him. "Though it was hard at first, and it would be a lie to say my thoughts do not occasionally wander to the deserts of Hueco Mundo, however I am content." He assured, closing his fingers around Orihime's as her soft hand brushed his, her cheeks turning pink at the intimate caress. As they approached the apartment Orihime took the lead, hurrying up the cement steps with her key already out to open the freshly painted front door.

"Wow…this is different…" Orihime exclaimed as she stepped inside, removing her shoes so that she didn't ruin the new white carpet. It was so soft underfoot, even through her socks. Her round table was still there, but it had been glazed, however the rest of the white walled room was empty, but lit up due to the complete removal of the wall between the living room and kitchen. Instead there was a low counter or breakfast bar where the wall was, four high stools set in place.

"It is better." Ulquiorra added as they stepped further into the room and entered the kitchen, which was now wood panels and dark granite worktops with a new dishwasher and washing machine tucked under the counters and a tall fridge-freezer against the left wall. The only out of place things were the loose wire, which would be sorted by the time she moved back.

Moving into her brother's room Orihime was devastated to find that most of the furnishings were gone; evidently the hole in the kitchen had broken through to her brother's room too. His belongings were still there, clothes in bags and more delicate ornaments in boxes, though she was sure a few had been broken. Feeling Ulquiorra's hand on her shoulder Orihime leaned back into his firm chest,

"This was your brother's room?" He said questioningly, Orihime nodding silently as she took in the emptiness of the room. She had also noticed his shrine was missing from the living room, however she hoped that this had been set aside safely somewhere; it had definitely been in one piece when she moved out. "Come and see your room." Ulquiorra suggested softly, hoping that the change would distract her. Leaving Sora's room Orihime led the way to her room, which was much as she left it, but the carpet had been changed and the walls painted white, her posters rolled up on her bed.

"It's nice…maybe I'll replace the furniture though; once the rest is sorted this old stuff will look out of place." She added with false cheer, Ulquiorra sighing as he pulled the smaller girl into his arms, the redhead leaning into his embrace as she inhaled his comforting scent.

"You don't have to pretend you are cheerful." He said quietly, tears pricking Orihime's eyes as she turned her head into his shoulder, Ulquiorra's hand running through her hair comfortingly. As he held her he could feel a damp patch on his shoulder as her hands fisted in his school shirt, her body quivering slightly as she cried.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't think it would feel so empty without Sora here…I've been living alone for years, but since moving into the shop with everyone…" She said in a muffled voice as she shifted a little closer, Ulquiorra adjusting his hold to a more comfortable position, so that he was lightly caressing her hips as he leaned his head on hers.

"You grew accustomed to company." He finished, feeling the redhead nod against his chest. "Perhaps it would be less lonesome if you had someone here with you." Ulquiorra suggested, feeling Orihime lean back to look up at his face, her grip on his shirt loosening as she shifted her hands to his shoulders.

"I could clean up Sora's room…put his things in storage…then maybe yo-someone could move in…" She said with a blush as she wiped her eyes on the back of her hand. Ulquiorra hummed slightly as he led her to the kitchen and looked out to the streets below, where the light evening traffic rolled by in the early dusk.

"You have a nice view…" He said as he stepped behind Orihime, who stood braced at the edge of the sink, her orange locks cascading over her shoulders as she looked out at the tree across from her window, the gold of the sun just breaking through the branches. Behind her Ulquiorra wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned his head on hers as he looked out of the window, "You will certainly attract someone with this view." He added, watching a bird rest on one of the tree's high branches.

"What about you?" Orihime asked quickly, her cheeks flushing as she fixed her eyes on the house opposite, the landing upstairs empty. She felt Ulquiorra exhale in her hair as he pulled back and moved to her side,

"I would." He replied simply, his hand finding hers at the sink as he tore his eyes away from the small bird to look at Orihime, smiling at her pink cheeks, her grey eyes still fixed on the house across the street. "If Urahara will allow me." He added, the redhead turning to him with almost desperate eyes as she took both of his hands and looked up at him in earnest,

"But if he says 'yes' you'll move in?" She asked, her cheeks bright red as she looked up at him pleadingly, his surprised gaze softening as he leaned down to her eye level,

"I will." He replied simply, hesitating as he moved forward, "May I kiss you?" He asked innocently, the redhead nodding shyly before her soft lips were captured in a strong but gentle kiss, his tongue just brushing her top lip before he pulled back. Looking down at her he smiled as she leaned into his embraced,

"We should get back to the shop…Ururu will be making dinner by now." Orihime said quietly as she pulled back, leaving one hand in Ulquiorra's grip as she led the way to the front door. Nibbling her lip anxiously she slipped her shoes on, eyeing the Espada over her shoulder as she stepped outside. "Do you think Urahara-san will say 'yes?'" She asked as Ulquiorra pulled the door shut.

"I see no reason why not…You will keep an eye on me." He added teasingly as they hurried down the steps.


	4. Distraction

DISCLAIMER - See chapter one

* * *

"Karin! Your boyfriend's here!" Yuzu shouted up the stairs, Toshiro blanching as he stepped through the door. At the top of the stairs he could hear Karin shouting her objections as she came down, the honey blonde girl running into the kitchen giggling as the dark haired girl made her way to the door,

"Sorry Toshiro." Karin apologised, shooting her twin a dirty look before ushering Toshiro towards the stairs. Her father was in the clinic next door, and if he came in while they were in the living room she would never get rid of him. "We'll talk upstairs, you know what Dad's like." She added with a grin as she opened her door and stepped inside, leaving the door open for her father's peace of mind.

"I understand." Toshiro replied as he sat on the edge of Karin's bed, knowing it was hers by the football posters and clutter; Yuzu's side of the room was immaculate, the only clutter a neat pile of dolls on the floor and soft toys in the bed, one of them very familiar, _what is Kon doing in here? And wearing a dress…_He added inwardly, frowning at the plushie, which moved just a little to sign 'quiet', _so they don't know about him…_

"What can I do for you?" Karin asked as she flopped down beside the white haired boy, who was about to open his mouth when fast and heavy steps sounded on the stairs and Ichigo appeared in the doorway,

"Toshiro." He greeted with an almost worried edge, the small boy shaking his head as a sign that everything in the outside world was fine. Before Ichigo could say anything else the lithe form of Rukia appeared under his arm, her deep blue eyes gazing curiously into the room,

"Hitsugaya-kun…" She said questioningly, the boy shaking his head again. Although he disliked informal titles he couldn't have Rukia address him as 'taicho' in the presence of normal humans, so in the Kurosaki household he had shortened his name to a simple honorific, though of course Ichigo still ignored it. He had almost given up on reminders.

"I came to see Karin." Toshiro replied to the unasked questions, Ichigo's hazel eyes widening in surprise as he was pushed back from the door by Rukia, who smiled as she turned him left, towards his own bedroom,

"We'll leave you two alone." She added as she pulled the door shut, her footsteps receding to the next room. Grinning sheepishly Karin got to her feet and moved to open the door, knowing her father would have a fit if the door was shut whether something happened or not, _'not' being the more likely…_

"So…what did you want?" Karin asked cheerfully as she sat beside Toshiro, who smiled as he sat back casually, leaning against the wall with his legs over the end of the bed.

"I had the day off." He replied simply, a silence falling between them as Karin shifted to sit beside him, her leg just brushing his in the process. "I was going to return to Seireitei to complete some paperwork, but Matsumoto…persuaded me to take some time off." He added with a hint of uneasiness, which was not missed by Karin.

"What did she do?" She asked knowingly, Toshiro's turquoise eyes flashing as he glared at the wall opposite,

"She took my Zanpakuto." He replied simply, secretly feeling vulnerable without the trusty blade at his side, not that he was defenceless. Matsumoto was watching over the town for now with some of the Eleventh Squad, and he could use Kido efficiently enough, _still I would prefer to have Hyorinmaru at my side…_

"Well, that's one way of stopping you I guess." Karin added sympathetically as she looked over at the boy, who, for want of a better word, was sulking. "Stop pouting." Karin teased as she prodded his arm, the Shinigami rubbing the offended area with a stern frown, which sent the human girl into a fit of laughter. Toshiro watched as Karin rolled to her feet, his hands coming up to catch a football as she threw it at him, "Since you're free let's have a kick around." She added as she led the way,

"At the park?" Toshiro checked as they walked down stairs, the ebony haired girl shaking her head as she slipped into her trainers,

"Out front." She replied as she hurried to the end of the drive and waited, the Shinigami sighing as he kicked the ball to her, his sharp eyes keeping a wary eye on traffic. _The first thing I told her when we first met was to be careful on the road…_He thought with a slight smile as she dribbled the ball towards him, the lithe boy challenging her and stealing the ball, "Hey! No fair!" She cried as she chased him to the edge of the grass. Running back towards the front of the surgery Toshiro slowed as he felt a Garganta open,

"Stop!" He shouted as he turned and threw his arms around Karin, forcing her to the ground shielded protectively by his body. Before Karin could even think to ask what was going on the ground exploded beside her head, dirt kicking up over their bodies. "It's Cero!" He said as he pulled Karin to her feet and pushed her towards the door, "Get inside, quickly." He added, both pausing as two figures dropped from the window above,

"Toshiro! Karin! Are you okay?" Ichigo asked as he landed, Zangetsu already in his hand as he stood in front of the smaller boy and his younger sister, his amber eyes scanning the horizon with an angry frown. Rukia, whose temper was more controlled, spotted the Arrancar, but it was already back through the Garganta,

"It just…left…" Rukia said with a frown as she sheathed her Zanpakuto, Ichigo lowering his sword arm as he followed her gaze. Hearing her mobile ring Rukia took the phone out of her Hakama, the Chappy charm's bell jingling as she flipped it open, "Matsumoto…Yes, here too…And the others?" She asked, Ichigo and Toshiro watching intently, "It wasn't just us, they appeared everywhere." Rukia said as she snapped her phone shut.

"Arrancar never display this behaviour…They're up to something…" Toshiro said thoughtfully, Ichigo and Rukia nodding their agreement as they fell into thought. Sighing Karin knocked Toshiro on the head, the white haired boy ruffling his haired as he looked at her, "Karin, I…" He trailed off, unsure what he should say since she had heard everything.

"It's okay, you have to go see Rangiku, right?" She said with a grin, Toshiro smiling softly as he nodded in agreement._ Why would the Arrancar come here just to take pot-shots?_ Rukia wondered as Toshiro and Karin walked to the end of the path, Ichigo looking at her with an expression that said he was wondering the exact same thing.

* * *

_It had been weeks and Ulorran hadn't seen or heard anything. Himeyuri was still in the Shihoin household, he had seen her with Kenji at the few official functions they attended. It broke his heart to see the dead hazel orbs that had once been so bright as they looked at him, her fake smile was plastered firmly to her face as she walked beside her husband. Himeyuri wasn't supposed to be like that; she should have been bright and filled with love and laughter. He gripped his Zanpakuto, slipping into the depth of his linked soul, but she would give no comfort. __**Of course she wouldn't, she was against our parting from the beginning…**_

"_Ulorran?" Yama called from the darkened doorway, the winged Shinigami turning on his bed and opening his eyes, squinting from the bright sunlight, __**I would swear my eyes were never this sensitive before.**__ He complained inwardly as he rolled to his feet, leaving the crumpled white sheets as they were. "There has been an incident." The young Shinigami continued anxiously, his hesitancy stirring Ulorran further,_

"_What happened?" The older man demanded as they began walking, a few of the new trainees looking up from their workout as they passed, all of them looking away as Ulorran caught their eye. Apparently, whatever the news was, everyone had heard but him. Yama ran a hand over the top of his head, his hair tied tightly into a high ponytail,_

"_Himeyuri-sama was kidnapped this morning…Syaoran would have come to get you himself, but his father is beside himself with worry. It was no idle tantrum this time; the room was dishevelled, and there was blood…not enough to suggest she was seriously injured, but enough to know there was a struggle…" Yama replied, impressed that Ulorran managed not to blanch too much at the news. Since his words with Himeyuri he hadn't spoken her name aloud once, he had avoided her at every opportunity, though his eyes would linger upon her just a moment longer than necessary. Himeyuri had been worse. According to her maids she hadn't eaten or slept much in the past few weeks; Ulorran's rejection had hit her hard, harder than it should have. Yama had to wonder if anything else passed between them._

"_I will go to Syaoran. Gather our most experienced and have them assemble at the palace; the trainees will form backup, they aren't ready for active field work yet." He stated, knowing full well that there were only a few experienced men left in his squad. Gripping Makishizu he could feel the comforting hum of her spirit. Whatever their previous arguments they were partners, and it was Himeyuri in trouble, someone they both cared about.__** I'll find her, and when I do whoever touched her will sorely regret it!**__ he vowed, Makishizu adding her comforting warmth to his own determination,__** I should have stayed with her!**_

_Yama left his side swiftly to carry out his orders before they reached the Fourth Squad gates, where Ulorran opened his elegant wings and took to the air, gliding swiftly over Seireitei, the streets below alive with the Lieutenants and their squads preparing to join the search. As he approached the palace Ulorran could see Syaoran and the King standing on the roof waiting expectantly, their worry obvious._

"_Who took her? Are there any suspects?" Ulorran demanded before he even landed, a strong wind kicking up as he spread his wings wide, Syaoran and his father covering their faces as the clouds of dust kicked up in their faces,_

"_None! Himeyuri is loved by many! I have known no one who would bring harm to her!" Syaoran shouted as the wind slowly subsided, Ulorran lowering his wings as he stood on the edge of the roof. The King looked at him imploringly as he stepped forward and grasped his arm in a firm but gentle grip,_

"_Ulorran, after all the misery I have caused you I barely dare to ask for your help." He said in a voice that implored Ulorran's patience, the winged man's green orbs softening as he laid a hand on the King's arm, so much more frail than he remembered. Stepping down Ulorran assured him,_

"_Your Majesty, I bare no grudge, all was done in your family, your daughter's, best interest. Our social circles are too far apart, I always understood. If anything the feelings I harbour for your daughter should assure you further that I will do all I can; love is not easily dismissed." Ulorran replied, Syaoran nodding his agreement, turning at the gentle sound of light footsteps, all of them turning to see Kenji stepping onto the roof from where he had been hiding in the shadows._

"_Ulorran! You were once my wife's teacher and friend, I also beg you; please find her, and bring her back safely!" Kenji implored, his once firm amber eyes now filled with fear, his skin pale where it had once been a healthy shade. Ulorran nodded his agreement, unsure how much Kenji had heard and where he stood with it; he clearly loved Himeyuri very deeply and Ulorran had to wonder how he would feel knowing his wife had another love._

"_Rest assured I will do what I can. Sub-Lieutenant, join me." Ulorran ordered, Syaoran nodding his obedience as he hopped beside Ulorran, who turned to allow Syaoran to grip his shoulders. Kenji and the King looked on as the pair fell, Ulorran's wings opening to sweep them upwards._

"_How do we find her? There are no factions that I know of; the masses are largely satisfied." Syaoran reported worriedly as they angled down to the courtyard, where Yama was approaching fast with his men, the few that were left. The trainees were bringing up the rear a few yards behind, all of them excited for their first mission to begin._

"_I can find her." Ulorran replied confidently as he swooped down, Syaoran having no time to question him as they landed, their men standing ready as Ulorran walked down the line. "Yama, you will lead the majority. Search the Rukongai; trainees will remain here, but be ready to move out if you are called." Ulorran said firmly, all of them nodding, Yama and the more experienced already heading off down the steps, Yama shouting orders back before the group split in two. Syaoran looked at his friend with a nod, both of them keen to give Yama something to do but keep him safe at the same time._

"_What are we to do?" Syaoran asked as Ulorran led the way into the streets, his friend's green eyes looking at him anxiously as they slowly headed towards the city gates, which would lead them into open land._

"_You haven't seen my…new form." Ulorran stated, his friend raising an eyebrow as they walked, an uneasy silence falling between them. Ulorran had thought about telling Syaoran his condition for some time; after all if Yama could accept him then surely his best friend would. He waited until they were far from any prying eyes before stopping, "You may feel unsettled." He warned, closing his eyes and focusing, dragging his Hollow self to the surface. The voice in his head mocked ceaselessly as he allowed himself to changed, the helmet covering his head and face as his wings hardened into bone,_

"_Ulorran!" Syaoran cried in alarm, his hand on the hilt of his Zanpakuto as he took in his friend's new appearance. Ulorran opened his now amber eyes and pulled away the face mask of the helmet,_

"_Fear not, I have control." He assured, though Syaoran looked less than convinced. "This is what was done to me in Hueco Mundo, but now it may be able to help. I know Himeyuri's chi better than anyone, so I should be able to find her." Ulorran continued, focusing down to sense all that he could; the spirit particles in the air at first and then deeper, moving beyond until he opened his eyes to see the red ribbons that signified every soul, every Shinigami soul. There were white too, but he ignored those, focusing only on the red, looking for a specific strand. Breathing in he used his Hollow senses to hone in on Himeyuri's unique scent, reaching out and grabbing the strand, immediately knowing where she was._

* * *

Snapping his eyes open Ulquiorra was confused to find himself covered by an amber glow, his ears ringing in the aftermath of some sort of explosion. As he put his thoughts in perspective he realised that he was lying on his futon, Orihime standing over him with her protective shield covering him, the roof above them caving in as a ball of Cero struck. _How did I not sense them coming?_ He wondered as he sat up, knowing that he had been engrossed in another dream before opening his eyes, but the fact that a Hollow could sneak up so easily was disconcerting to say the least.

"Ulquiorra-kun?" Urahara's voice called from the courtyard, the Arrancar getting to his feet to look outside, where some of the wood from the roof had fallen. Seeing that he was alright Urahara returned his gaze to the sky, where the Arrancar had just disappeared.

"What happened?" Ulquiorra called down, still unsure what was going on, though Urahara didn't seem to know himself, his hazel eyes filled with thoughts as Renji appeared out of breath,

"Is everyone alright? I got here as fast as I could." He gasped, though he could already see that no one had been injured; the only damage was to Ulquiorra's room and he could see Orihime and the Arrancar in the hole, the ebony haired boy jumping down to join them.

"We're fine Renji-kun." Urahara assured as he looked around, the two children appearing in the doorway sleepy-eyed and a little alarmed. "But that was most peculiar…" He added thoughtfully as he returned his gaze to the early evening sky, Renji snorting his agreement as he straightened his haori,

"Tell me about it; they appeared right across town!" He said, that drawing the shopkeeper's attention. _What could this possibly achieve? Unless they were trying to distract us…But distracting us this way is only drawing attention to the fact that something is going to happen…_

"Is it possible they were drawing our attention to divert attention from some other task?" Ulquiorra questioned as he appeared at Urahara's side, Orihime staying close to his side, her grey eyes sweeping the skies with caution even though she knew the Arrancar were gone, she couldn't feel a single one, aside from the gentle hum of Ulquiorra's power.

"My thoughts exactly, but what?" Urahara agreed,

"That is the point." Ulquiorra concluded, the shopkeeper giving him a grim smile of agreement as he lowered his head, the rim of his hat casting dark shadows over his crystal eyes.

* * *

"Hanataro! Did you see where it went?" Ikkaku demanded harshly as the young medic scanned the horizon, turning to the bald man apologetically. "Damn!" The older man cursed, slamming the end of his released Zanpakuto on the ground in frustration, a gentle hand landing on his shoulder. Yumichika stepped to his side with a tired sigh, his own violet eyes giving up on the clear sky.

"It was a long shot that we would catch it." Yumichika added gently as he removed his hand from Ikkaku before it was shrugged off, the bald man allowed his Zanpakuto to return to normal and sheathed it silently before folding his arms sulkily. Ever since they had arrived Ikkaku had been spoiling for a fight; he was always restless when he hadn't fought for a while. _Which means he'll take it out on me later…_Hanataro concluded as he thought of the training they had scheduled for later that evening.

"I guess…" Ikkaku conceded with a heavy sigh, Yumichika giving him a beaming smile, hoping it would ease some of Ikkaku's frustration, which it did as he snorted and softened his glare. "Well, it's passed now…whatever they were planning obviously worked." He added, slightly troubled as he looked at his oldest friend, who took on a troubled gaze of his own.

"Ikkaku! Yumichika!" Matsumoto called as she hopped over to their rooftop, all three men turning as the busty woman landed gracefully before them, her breath heavy as she righted the opening of her haori. At her waist they noted two Zanpakuto, both of them familiar, "Did they appear here too?" She asked swiftly, clearly not in the mood for questions,

"They did, and left with their intentions unclear." Yumichika replied, Matsumoto nodding her agreement as she looked out across the now peaceful city; she couldn't even sense the humming aura of a Hollow now; whatever had happened had spooked them too. Moments later she could sense her captain, still in his Gigai as he raced towards her, though it was taking some time. Ichigo's house was half a mile away,

"Check the west side of town, we'll take the east and meet you half way, see if you can find anything." She called as she raced for the edge of the rooftop, leaving no time for any objections, not that they would object. There was nothing better for them to do with their pent up energy, even though they knew they wouldn't find anything.

"Hanataro, this way!" Yumichika called as he jumped to the next roof using an Shunpo step, his violet eyes encouraging as the young medic followed, landing a little shakily beside him. His victory was short lived however as Ikkaku landed, hitting him over the back of the head with his sheathed sword,

"What do you call that? Keep moving!" The bald man scolded, only half serious. Taking the jibe without comment Hanataro nodded, setting his determined hazel orbs on the next rooftop before running ahead, Yumichika watching anxiously as he stepped in and out of Shunpo, "Come on! Don't stop!" Ikkaku called as he followed, the medic obeying by taking another step.

As they dotted around town, Ikkaku always giving Hanataro a crack to the head if he stopped, Yumichika could see a slight improvement in Hanataro's movement. The young medic had never been confident in Shunpo before, in fact the top number of steps he had managed in a row was three, and he still hadn't topped it. As they travelled he would take one Shunpo step, run across the rooftop and then take another, or do two at a time. He had made three once, but after almost falling he drew back to two.

"I just don't know what I'm doing wrong!" Hanataro complained as they stopped for a breather, which wasn't entirely necessary. Ikkaku could run for hours, and Yumichika could keep up; they were really stopping for Hanataro, however the medic was in better shape than either of them. Yumichika had set up a workout regime for Hanataro, however he'd had no idea the young medic was so dedicated to it until that moment on the roof, _it seems I should follow my own rules a little more; all the time I spend doing paperwork is ruining my figure!_

"Shunpo is all in the landing; there's no point in stepping if you fall at the other end. You need to roll the weight of your body across your feet; it's like running but at fifty times the speed." Ikkaku replied, his hand resting on the hilt of his Zanpakuto, though he wasn't quite so restless now that some of his energy had been used, though he was still spoiling for a fight on the inside; Yumichika could tell from the way his jaw clenched.

"I understand the theory, but in practice is isn't working so well." The young medic replied with a sigh as he leaned on the wall, knowing that he wouldn't be able to stand up again if he sat down.

"It just takes practice." Yumichika kindly, his violet eyes filled with amusement at Hanataro's impatience. At one time Yumichika had thought that people like Ikkaku were amazing, but since meeting Hanataro, seeing his struggles and pure determination, not to mention his medical skills and the care and pride he had for all aspects of his job. "You'll learn; I guarantee it." Yumichika added as he looked out across the Human city, not even a hint of Hollow activity in sight.

"Screw this! Let's head back." Ikkaku sighed in frustration as he scuffed his foot across the concrete roof, his companions nodding in agreement. There was nothing left for them to find.


	5. Apprehension

This is taking quite a while. Unfortunately as well as having writer's block I am also spending a lot of time trying to get jobs at the moment, but here's a little to keep you going. Enjoy ;-)

* * *

"Ichigo!" Ishida's voice called, the redhead turning in the busy corridor to find the Quincy battling his way through the crowd. Standing at the wall Ichigo waited until the slimmer boy was at his side, "Do you know what happened yet?" Ishida asked, the redhead needing no prompt to decide what he was talking about,

"No; they just came and went, and it's the same all over." He added as he spotted Ulquiorra heading towards them, his arm slung protectively around Orihime's shoulders. Clearly the incident last night had left him concerned; his green eyes were shifting constantly through the students even though there were no Hollow close by.

"Kurosaki." Ulquiorra greeted, his posture slowly relaxing as more of their friends appeared, Sado and Rukia coming from opposite directions as the group moved towards the classroom.

"You seem uneasy." Ichigo said to the Arrancar as the ambled down the hall, Ulquiorra reluctantly nodding his head slightly in agreement. The admission sent a slight shiver down Ichigo's spine; he had never known Ulquiorra to be nervous about anything.

"I am unsure how to convey it; the incident last night wasn't random…whatever they were trying to do must have succeeded, and whatever it is can't be good." The ex-Espada stated, and the Vizard found himself in complete agreement, the mood dropping around them. Their mood was obvious as they entered the classroom, Rukia inclining her head in mute agreement while the oblivious Humans found themselves shivering and suddenly feeling uneasy for no reason, so strong was the combined spiritual aura. The girls of the class turned to Ulquiorra as he walked in, his arm still wrapped around Orihime.

"Ulquiorra, good morning! Did you heat the thunder last night? I'm still shivering now; I've never heard it so loud before!" Miaka said as she appeared before him, concern tugging her forced smile. _So that's what the Humans have fooled themselves into believing._ Ulquiorra thought as he released Orihime and turned to his classmate,

"Indeed; the lightening stuck the shop." He replied, the girls gathering in concern as he swiftly continued the ruse, though he played the event down. The last thing he needed were tales of his close call with death spreading throughout the school; the lightening gave him a cover for the damage to Urahara's store if the girls came calling, and that was enough. "No one was injured; luckily I was downstairs at the time." He concluded in his usual monotone.

"Gosh! I didn't even know there was lightening!" Sakura said, a few others nodding in agreement, but at least some of the girls had seen bright flashes, possibly meaning they had some level of spiritual energy. As the teacher entered the class swiftly broke up and returned to their seats, and once again Ulquiorra was left to his own thoughts. He still had the nagging feeling that he was missing something that was hovering somewhere close by, but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Ulquiorra! Pay attention." Sensei's voice called, the Arrancar raising his head from his hand in a slight daze; he hadn't even realised that he had been drifting. Looking at the board he was surprised to see a whole paragraph of English had been written, and a translation had already been started beneath it.

"Sorry." He apologised as he straightened up in his chair, but it didn't take him long to drift again. Between the feeling that he was missing something and the knowledge that the Arrancar were up to something he felt unable to carry out the charade of Humanity today. Feeling a hand on his shoulder Ulquiorra turned his head to find Miaka standing beside him,

"Are you okay? You've been distracted all morning." She said quietly as she crouched beside his desk, her hazel eyes filled with concern for him. Nodding Ulquiorra turned to her in his chair, aware of the rest of the class noisily practicing for the upcoming performance,

"I am merely…distracted." He replied as he pulled his script out, not that he really needed it,

"Alright, but if you ever need anything…" Miaka trailed off, laying a reassuring hand on his knee, the touch sending a rush of warmth through him. When Miaka had kissed him he hadn't really known her, and he still didn't, not really, but her kind gestures were beginning to make him feel that perhaps he should. Giving her a slight smile Ulquiorra laid his hand on hers,

"Thank you." He said, a slight pink creeping into Miaka's cheeks that made her more attractive.

"No problem." She replied, pulling her hand back before standing up straight, her script clutched to her chest. "Want to practice?" She asked, Ulquiorra nodding his agreement as he flicked through the pages of his script to the page they left off on the day before. Across from them Ulquiorra could see Tatsuki watching with a raised eyebrow, however she said nothing as she approached and took up her place on Orihime's desk.

"Scene five take nineteen." Tatsuki sighed as she began the narration seeing a marked improvement in Miaka's performance, but a deterioration of Ulquiorra's. She wasn't sure what had happened last night, though she had felt something, but she could tell that this wasn't the only thing tugging at his mind. He'd been distracted the day before too, for the past few days in fact.

"Ulquiorra seems a little…off; is something wrong?" Rukia asked as she sidled over to Orihime, who was once again reading her lines with Ichigo, who found he was swiftly running out of advice for her. The redhead turned with a worried look of her own to stare at the ebony haired boy, who was taking a verbal beating from Tatsuki for his lack of concentration.

"I don't know…he's been like this a lot lately, but when I ask him about it he always says there's nothing wrong…" She replied, clearly troubled despite Ulquiorra's assurances. Rukia nodded her understanding, remembering all the times Renji had tried to keep things from her when she was young, the way Byakuya would do things behind her back and even Ichigo would be reluctant to get her involved in things sometimes._ It's not wrong to try to protect someone you care about, but it's hard not to worry when you know there's something going on that you don't know about…_

"I'll see if I can get it out of him." Ichigo said as he got to his feet, Rukia giving him a warm look as he passed and headed to Ulquiorra's desk, seeing a break coming to Tatsuki's tirade. The girl with chestnut hair was hiding her face behind her script trying to suppress giggles as she looked between the two, while Ulquiorra sat staring with wide eyes.

"Ulquiorra, got a minute?" Ichigo asked as Tatsuki paused for breath, the sporty teen giving him a scowl as she crossed her arms sternly,

"Go ahead." She said to Ulquiorra, who nodded wordlessly and got to his feet, following the taller boy out into the corridor, which was lightly humming with activity as students practised their parts for their own festival activities. There was a group designing a haunted house, a small group with instruments practicing light tunes, even a group of girls poring over recipes for a bake stand.

"Orihime's worried about you." Ichigo began, watching Ulquiorra's face for a hint of response, his green eyes widening a fraction to show his surprise. "She knows something's troubling you; we all do…What is it?" Ichigo asked, keeping his voice down in the hopes that no one would overhear, though no one really seemed interested. Ulquiorra leaned on the wall with a light sigh,

"I told her there was nothing to cause concern." He began, Ichigo giving him an encouraging look, "However…there is something…I am unsure how to explain…It is a feeling." Ulquiorra added as he looked at Ichigo, who could understand how hard it was to articulate certain emotions.

"What? Is it pain?" Ichigo asked, Ulquiorra shaking his head,

"No, nothing like that…I feel…like there is something missing…a part of me…and I feel that it is close; I mean physically close…I do not understand…" He replied, trailing off into nothingness as he couldn't find any more words. Ichigo frowned thoughtfully, going over everything and anything. He was pretty sure that Ulquiorra was a complete person, so he didn't exactly understand how there could be a 'missing part,' however stranger things had happened.

"Well…I think you should tell Orihime; right now I don't think there's anything to worry about but…" Ichigo trailed off, Ulquiorra nodding his agreement.

"I will tell her." He replied simply.

* * *

"Hey! Doc, she's awake!" A male voice called, the girl looking around with unfocused blue eyes, the blur slowly taking form as she blinked. It was a plain white room, and a young man was standing over her wearing a green top. She shifted her head to the side as steady footsteps sounded, an older man with grey hair and glasses coming into view,

"That's Dr. Ishida nurse." He replied sternly as he leaned over her, the girl flinching at his touch, though he was gentle as he probed her skin. He examined her neck and moved down to her ribs, "No broken bones…Can you move your fingers?" He asked, the girl tilting her head slightly, slowly raising her arm to look at her hand. "That's good." Ryuken continued as he moved to her legs, "And your toes?" He said, watching as she wiggled he toes and bent her knees.

"So she's okay?" The young man asked, his gentle voice drawing the girl's eyes as he looked across at the doctor hopefully, though the older man made no reaction. Looking at the chart he hummed before returning it to the end of the bed,

"Her physical being seems fine, however I am concerned about her mental state." He replied swiftly, the nurse nodding in agreement, his expression troubled as he looked down at her, quickly trying to look assuring as he noticed her eyes on him.

"Maybe it's just shock? I mean, she must have been thrown overboard or left out at sea; she's lucky to be alive." He added, Ryuken making no argument there as he checked the drip. The girl looked at the needle in her hand, flexing her fingers with a frown as the muscles on her hand shifted, a slight pain running through the skin,

"Don't touch that." Ryuken ordered, the girl pausing as she was about to pull the needle out. "She seems to understand something at least." He added as the girl went back to staring at the needle,

"Just leave it alone, okay?" The male nurse added kindly, the girl nodding in response as she lowered her hand to the pillow. The nurse brushed her long deep blue locks from her cheeks before stepping back, "Try to get some sleep, and don't worry, we'll be just down the hall, so you can press this button at any time and one of us will come running." He assured as he held up the call button that was on the small cabinet beside the bed. Nodding slightly the girl closed her eyes,

"I've sent her photograph along to the police, but so far no one has come forward…we'll have to keep her here until someone claims her or she's ready to tell us where she's from and who her family are." Ryuken said as they left the room, the nurse nodding his understanding as the older doctor headed for his office. It was rare, but not unheard of, for incidents like this to occur around Karakurachou.

"Right…" The nurse replied, neither having anything more to say as they walked their separate paths. As Ryuken entered his office he headed to his desk, his eyes falling on the picture of Uryuu when he was a child as he sat down. Shifting his gaze away Ryuken fell into deep thought, knowing that there was something about the girl he couldn't put his finger on. She wasn't Hollow or Shinigami, but she was definitely 'something', and there was only one person he knew who would be able to help solve the puzzle.

* * *

"_This does not look favourable." Ulorran said quietly as they entered the clearing. They had searched and tracked through the forest for Himeyuri and her captors, however it seemed that things were more complicated than they at first appeared. Smiling sympathetically Syaoran patted Yama's back as the younger boy threw up. He had been in his first battle, however the bloodshed there was nothing compared to this carnage; even the prince found himself fighting to keep his stomach._

"_They were obviously ambushed." Syaoran said as he looked at the body parts strewn across the bloodied ground, the bits of uniform he could see suggesting that they had been part of the Royal Guard; the First Squadron. __**So we had some traitors in our midst, but what happened next?**_

"_Perhaps…" Ulorran agreed tentatively, not wanting to rule anything out, though he knew that Himeyuri couldn't have caused carnage at this level, and if she had then where was she? No, it wasn't her, __**but then who?**_

"_Ulorran!" Yama called urgently, something in his hand as he straightened up. Hurrying over Ulorran opened his hand to receive the fragment, recognising it instantly, Yama's chilled expression telling him that his young friend also knew. Looking at the white fragment Syaoran looked back and forth between his two friends cluelessly,_

"_What is it?" The prince asked, Ulorran throwing the fragment to the ground, where it crumbles to nothing. Turning from the carnage Ulorran led the way further into the trees, their men falling back to scour the area. Once they were relatively alone Ulorran allowed his two friends to walk at his side,_

"_The fragment of a Hollow mask." He said quietly, Syaoran looking slightly alarmed at the nothing. Of course there were some Hollow in Seireitei, but none strong enough to do the sort of damage these had wrought. "I may need to go on alone." He added as he looked between his two friends, Yama looking reluctant while Syaoran was positively bursting with objection._

"_I understand, but can you really stop them?" Yama asked worriedly,_

"_I don't know, but I cannot leave Himeyuri to their mercy, and it is me they want." He replied matter-of-factly as he pushed on ahead, Syaoran gripping his arm and forcing him to turn._

"_What do you mean?" He demanded, Yama and Ulorran looking at each other a brief moment, "You are keeping something from me and I will not have it; we are friends Ulorran." He added imploringly, clearly hurt at being kept in the dark. He had thought he was the closest friend Ulorran had, and seeing him keeping secrets with their young protégé didn't inspire confidence._

"_You are right…I cannot show you now, but I can at least tell you that I am no longer my old self. Something was done to me when I was captured, something that changed everything I physically am. That is all I can tell you for now, but trust me, only I can save Himeyuri now." Ulorran said, Syaoran nodding as a slight shiver ran through Yama. The reason they hadn't entrusted Ulorran's secret to the prince was that he would one day take his father's place and would therefore be obliged to assess the threats to Seireitei. How could he ignore a Shinigami-Hollow hybrid?_

"_You will explain further upon your return." Syaoran stated, Ulorran nodding his obedience as he opened his wings and readied himself for the upward flight. Yama and Syaoran watched their friend go before turning to each other, Yama unsure what he should say to the older man. "There is no need…It is not your secret to tell." Syaoran assured, the two of them hurrying into the trees._

"_You will follow him?" Yama asked as they ran, both keeping their eyes on the elusive figure in flight above their heads._

"_Of course." Syaoran replied, both using Shunpo to its full extent to keep up. Their men saw them run, but could not keep up, it would be just the three of them against whatever Ulorran was leading them to._

* * *

"Morning sleepyhead, the builders called. They're done with Orihime's apartment." Yoruichi reported as Ulquiorra came stumbling out of his room sleepily, the Arrancar nodding his head absently as he headed into the bathroom. Smiling at his disoriented state the lithe woman returned to the living area, where Orihime was plaiting Ururu's hair into low bunches, "He's ecstatic, or will be when he's awake enough to process the news." Yoruichi laughed as she sat beside the girls,

"I'm looking forward to seeing it; they were only half finished last time we visited." Orihime said, her voice slightly anxious. She knew Ulquiorra had offered to move in with her, but she wasn't sure he remembered or still wanted to, _if only he was a little easier to read…_

"It'll be great! You'll have a lot of money to buy new stuff too! A friend of ours made sure of it." The catlike woman added with a wink, the redhead blushing slightly in gratitude. She knew the Shinigami had an influence in the real world, but she had no idea they held so much sway, though since a lot of damage was caused by Hollow she should have realised they had some sort of compensation scheme.

"Remember, there's no rush, you can stay here as long as you like." Urahara piped up from the opposite side of the table, where he was leaning against the wall drinking tea. There had been a marked change in him over the past few days too. Since he received a call from someone a few days ago he had been sneaking off for a few hours a week and coming back with charts and what looked like medical tables.

"You look tired." Yoruichi said sympathetically as she looked over at the shopkeeper, who smiled and slipped his hat down over his eyes, seemingly intending to take a nap.

"I've been working long hours." He replied simply, the lithe woman sighing as she leaned back on her hands. It wasn't like him to keep secrets, though she didn't have a problem with it. After all these years it would be silly to argue over something so small, though she was curious about what he got up to.

"Morning." Renji yawned as he collapsed at the table dressed in Human clothes consisting of a tight white T-shirt and flared jeans. There were a few murmured replied as he drank some tea, clearly drained. For the past few weeks he and the other Shinigami had been on overtime, keeping their eyes open for any hint of Hollow-Arrancar activity. There had been a few Hollow incidents, but there was no sign of Arrancar at all.

"Still nothing?" Yoruichi asked, unsurprised as Renji shook his head in response. If the Arrancar were up to anything then they were good at avoiding detection, which was disconcerting to say the least.

"Morning." Ulquiorra said as he entered with his violin case in hand, dressed and ready to go out somewhere,

"Morning sleepyhead; Orihime's apartment's done, you want to take her round to see it?" Yoruichi asked with an impish grin as the Arrancar slipped into his shoes and threw his schoolbag over his shoulder,

"I cannot, I promised my time to Miaka today. We are practicing for the play." He replied simply, the redhead turning with a look of understanding as Ururu got to her feet and padded over to Ulquiorra, who rested a hand on her head briefly,

"Your hair is different." He noted, the small girl beaming up at him. "Very fetching." He added as the small girl padded off to the kitchen. Looking across to Orihime he gave her a slightly apologetic look, "I shall return later, perhaps then I can accompany you." He compromised, Orihime nodding as she got to her feet and walked through the shop with him,

"Have a nice time." She said as he opened the door, Ulquiorra swooping down to steal a brief kiss before heading out. He had promised to meet Miaka at her apartment since her parents were out for the day so they would have no distractions, at least that is what Miaka had said.


	6. Seduction

DISCLAIMER - See chapter one

Okay, another chapter at last! And as for the end of this part - you were totally asking for it! :-p Progress is very slow on all fronts at the moment, I have been busy with work and such, but I will keep working on this story.

Just to confirm, I am now most definately going to be attending Ayacon August 2011 in London, so that should be fun. For now, enjoy the chapter, and I will upload again soon ;-)

* * *

Gin looked around cautiously, unsure whether Rangiku was still being tailed or not. He hadn't had a chance to talk to her since Christmas, so he had no idea if she'd been found innocent of involvement yet or not; he at least knew that she wasn't going to be imprisoned, she was still working. Watched or not he had to talk to her.

"Ran-chan." He said as he hurried to walk beside her, the on-duty Lieutenant gasping as she turned and saw nothing. She was in a relatively empty street, and no one could see her as far as she knew, and that voice, _it sounds like…_"Ran-chan, are you still being watched?" Gin asked, a smile of relief showing as her thoughts were confirmed,

"No, not for the past few weeks." She replied, throwing her arms around the white haired figure as soon as he appeared, feeling his strong arms embrace her softly, his figure full and strong once more. "You're looking much better." She said into his neck as she inhaled his familiar scent, his finger stroking her back almost teasingly through her haori.

"I am, but that's not why I'm here…The Arrancar are up to something…I'm not sure what yet, but I can tell ya there is one here. I saw her sneak in. They're using human bodies somehow; wearing their skin hides their usual reiatsu." He explained quickly, the disgusted look on Rangiku's face showing him what she thought, and he felt the same. He didn't think much of humans, but still they didn't deserve to have their insides ripped out while they were still breathing and then have their dead carcass worn like clothing.

"It could be anywhere…" Rangiku said, a shiver running down her spine,

"I know what she looks like…here." He added as he pulled a photograph from his pocket. It was a school photo from the looks of it, a girl who used to go to Karakura High School if the uniform was anything to go by. She was a brightly smiling girl with purple hair and glasses in the photograph, Rangiku could hardly believe she was now dead. It was always tragic when a soul was lost, _hopefully we'll purify the Hollow that got her later…_

"How are you baring up? You haven't been seen have you?" Rangiku asked as she put the photograph away, her blue eyes scanning the area, knowing that Toshiro would be coming along soon. Conscious of her thoughts Gin began ambling slowly towards a small alleyway, where they could converse more privately.

"No, not even the Arrancar have noticed, but then why would they? I'm not one of their priorities anymore." He replied as he moved to lounge against the wall, his seemingly closed eyes watching closely lest a gifted Human or Shinigami notice his presence. He was suppressing his reiatsu as much as he could, but if someone was looking for him they wouldn't have much trouble noticing him.

"Just be careful…I worry about you when I don't see you." She replied lightly, Gin giving her a softened look through his closed eyes. Stepping forward he leaned closer until their noses were almost touching,

"If ya give me your room number I can see ya more often." He almost whispered, his warm breath ghosting across her lips in a way she hadn't felt in so long. Rangiku could feel the familiar tingling Gin's voice sent across her skin and stepped back, soon realising he had her trapped against the wall.

"It's not safe." She replied as she shifted her gaze away, Gin's hand lifting her chin until his now open crimson eyes met her blue, the intense depth sending Rangiku's stomach plummeting.

"Since when have I worried about safety?" He purred as he leaned down to nuzzle her neck, his lips swiftly finding the soft skin and pressing the flesh gently. Leaning her head on his shoulder Rangiku wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer more for the emotional contact than the increased pleasure.

"I miss you." She whispered, pulling back as she felt him rise, his lips falling on hers with a single message that said 'I miss you too.' Before he could pull back Gin found himself trapped in her embrace, a smirk tugging his lips as they crashed down on hers. She mewled slightly, her tongue brushing his lips urgently, _and who am I to refuse?_ He thought as he allowed her entrance, both of them battling for dominance until she allowed him to get the upper hand. Breaking off for breath Rangiku looked around, her cheeks flushed from their activity. "We shouldn't do this here; someone will see us." She said between breaths,

"I want you." He whispered as he looked down at her, his crimson eyes bright with need and a burning desire as they locked with her glittering sapphires. Feeling out the area she could tell that Toshiro was on the other side of town, Ikkaku and his group weren't close by, and Renji was off duty and unlikely to be around their street. Seeing her will give a little Gin manoeuvred her so that he could push her towards the back of the alley, which luckily had a dead end.

"Gin…" She objected half-heartedly as he brushed the inside of her white haori, his fingers lightly brushing across her bare flesh, sending shivers through her. Standing on tiptoe Rangiku pressed her lips to Gin's once more, pulling him into a passionate kiss as she buried her hands in his silver locks and forced a groan from his throat. Running his hands down her sides Gin caressed her hips and waist before reaching for the obi, tugging it free slowly. "No, not here." She objected as her hands came to rest on hers.

"Then where? When?" He pressured, the redhead nibbling her lower lip thoughtfully in a way that made Gin want to devour her even more. Holding him back by the shoulders Rangiku looked up at him almost apologetically,

"Not now, not here." She replied as she stood on tiptoe to plant a lingering kiss on his lips before escaping his grasp and hurrying away, looking back over her shoulder to see him slip on his bracelet and disappear.

* * *

_I am sure this is the house…_Ulquiorra thought as he rang the bell for the third time, his green eyes travelling up and down the street. Hearing loud clacks behind the door Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow silently as the door was thrown open to reveal Miaka wearing what he could only associate with underwear. The top was tight and barely reached her bare midriff, where she wore tight black leggings that reached just below her knees, and on her feet were a pair of delicate golden sandal-like shoes.

"Ulquiorra?" She said questioningly as she caught her breath, her thick dark locks curling about her shoulders in a wild uncaring way that Ulquiorra had never associated with her before. She was doubled over slightly, and her cheeks were flushed from whatever she had been doing before, her skin glistening ever so slightly.

"We were going to practice for the play, do you recall?" Ulquiorra asked in return, the chestnut haired girl turning to look at an old grandmother clock on the modern white wall before turning back apologetically,

"Sorry, I lost track of time…Please, come in." She added as she stepped back from the door, her heels clicking on the smooth wooden floor. It was a nice house, both inside and out. It was a detached house with a large driveway, suggesting her parents made a good wage, and the mixture of antique and modern luxury furnishing suggested his assumption was correct.

"Perhaps I should return later; you don't seem dressed for company…" He trailed off, his green eyes diverting from her lithe figure in the clingy leggings and crop top. Looking down at herself Miaka laughed as she led the way further inside her home, heading towards a door that seemed to lead underground to a basement.

"Don't worry about it, I've worn less in public. I'm training at the moment, I totally forgot the time." She added as she clacked her way down the concrete steps to another wooden floor, where there was music coming from four speakers dotted around the room, and a young man he hadn't met before was standing in the middle of the floor wearing similar tight leggings and a black tank top. His arms were well toned, and he was in a similar physical state, his skin slick with sweat and his cheeks flushed. "Tsukasa, this is Ulquiorra from school; we're going to rehearse for the school play soon." She introduced, the older man nodding to Ulquiorra.

"What are you practicing?" Ulquiorra asked curiously as he took a seat on a bench up against the back wall, his green eyes catching himself in the long mirrors that stretched across one wall, and by the stairs was a large sound system that had clearly cost a lot to install, in fact the whole dance studio was expensive.

"Ballroom and Latin dancing; it's my dream to be a world class dancer, so we practice every day for at least two hours, and at weekends that goes up to five or six." She replied brightly, which instantly explained a few things, such as why Miaka was always one of his late callers. Once she returned from school she would spend the first two hours dancing before getting dinner and beginning her homework, and it went a long way to explain her lithe figure and the flow of her movements. "We have a competition in a few weeks, so we're just working out a routine for a waltz and jive." She added brightly, which explained the lively music in the background.

"Feel free to watch; we'll just run through a couple more times. I have to get to work anyway." Tsukasa added as he looked at his electronic watch, Ulquiorra eyeing him carefully. He was clearly older than Miaka; Ulquiorra would place him at early college age. The man was clearly physically strong, his hazel eyes were sharp and his dark hair was cut quite short. Smiling brightly Miaka nodded and hurried into his waiting arms before breaking into a fast paced jive with a lot of kicks and flicks, Ulquiorra couldn't say that he wasn't impressed at the pace they were keeping. Miaka was clearly exhausted and on her last legs, though Tsukasa wasn't much better off as he supported her through all the spins she made.

"I have never seen a dance like this." Ulquiorra concluded as they finished, watching as they practiced a slow and graceful waltz. Miaka's poise was perfect as far as he could tell, her back was straight, her arms were nicely shaped and her neck was elegantly poised. Their movement around the floor seemed effortless, though he often caught them checking in the mirrors, however they were training so he supposed the mirrors were there as a training aid to be used.

"We'll pick this up later tonight at about six?" Tsukasa panted as they parted and he hurried to the bench to grab his leather jacket and backpack, which solved the mystery of whose motorbike was sitting on Miaka's driveway. Miaka nodded breathlessly as he hurried back to her and planted a swift kiss on her forehead before hurrying up the steps,

"Don't be late!" Miaka called tiredly after him, Tsukasa holding his arm up in a mixture of farewell and understanding. Gasping tiredly Miaka flopped onto the bench beside Ulquiorra, gratefully accepting her water bottle as Ulquiorra held it out to her. "Sorry, but as you can see we still have a lot of work to do before the competition." She said as she lowered the bottle, a trickle of water running down her chin. Smiling slightly Ulquiorra reached out and wiped it away with his thumb, watching an attractive pink flush light Miaka's cheeks.

"Is Tsukasa your mate?" Ulquiorra asked curiously, Miaka's eyes dropping ever so slightly as she screwed the cap back on her bottle.

"No…we're just dance partners." She replied, a hint of regret touching her words, though Ulquiorra was quite sure that Tsukasa liked her. He certainly hadn't approved of Ulquiorra's presence, and that swift kiss hadn't been for show. Getting to her feet Miaka threw a smile over her shoulder as she headed to the stairs, "I'm just going to grab a quick shower, feel free to wait in the living room and help yourself to a can of soda from the fridge, or tea, or water, whatever you like. I'll be back." She assured as they came out of the basement, Miaka flicking the light switch off before heading upstairs.

"Thank you." Ulquiorra called after her as he went to the kitchen and took a can from the fridge. As he moved back into the living room a cabinet caught his eye, a tall wooden glass-fronted cabinet with trophies and photographs on every shelf. All of them were of Miaka and Tsukasa wearing medals, holding cups or certificates, and on the shelves were said trophies while the certificates were framed and hung on the walls. There were only a few school photographs, which suggested her parents were more proud of her dancing ability than her learning, though Miaka wasn't a pushover in her studies. Ulquiorra had seen most of her grades, and the ones that were low he was slowly helping to improve. _She must work so hard…I never realised how tired she must be all the time with all her training and studying…and yet she always manages a smile for me…_

"I'm back! Told you I'd be quick!" Miaka said as she bounded through the door wearing light pink flannel pyjamas, her hair dripping down her shoulders even though it had clearly been towelled and brushed. "I hope you don't mind, but I want to relax a bit before Tsukasa gets back." She added sheepishly as she indicated her pyjamas, Ulquiorra shaking his head as he looked back at the trophies, a picture of a very young, possibly six year old, Miaka with a slightly older Tsukasa catching his eye.

"How long have you two been partners?" He asked curiously, a fondness filling Miaka's eyes as she joined him in looking at her trophies.

"Almost eleven years now." She replied brightly, "He started before me, obviously, but once I got the hang of dancing something about me caught his eye and he decided to dance with me. The teachers weren't sure at first because I was so young, but I was always quick at picking up steps, so in the end they let us go ahead. My first competition was when I was six; we didn't win that year, but we did get a certificate for coming fifth, and we were the youngest competitors." She added proudly as she pointed to one of the frames certificates. Looking at the clock Miaka swiftly decided it was time for them to start rehearsals; Tsukasa was working between twelve and six at a café in town, and she wanted to make a start on her homework before he got back too.

Heading to the kitchen Miaka put the kettle on before sitting at the dining room table with her script, Ulquiorra joining her with his own. Once she had made from hot chocolate they began reading through together, even reading through the scenes that didn't involve them so that they knew their cues. Once they had read through it twice they began to act, standing and walking without the scripts as much as possible. Miaka was natural in her actions, but didn't know all of her lines yet while Ulquiorra knew the script upside down and backwards, but had no idea now to act, though he was better than he had been on their first day in the classroom.

"She does not draw breath, but wait…she breathes, but so slowly…Oh awake sweet angel, awake…She hears me not…How to wake her from her deep slumber…" Ulquiorra said as he looked down at Miaka, who was laying on the sofa in the living room with her eyes closed, doing a good job of keeping a straight face. If Ulquiorra didn't know better her would say that she had fallen asleep from boredom, but there was a very slight lift at the corner of her mouth telling him that she was trying not to laugh. "I shall wake her with a kiss…" He decided, noting a slight quiver of Miaka's lips as he leaned down, his green eyes slipping shut as he pressed his lips to hers, finding them unexpectedly soft and smooth, perhaps more so than Orihime's. Pulling back slightly he opened his green eyes to find her alluring hazel staring back, her cheeks flushed slightly, "Oh my Prince…" He prompted in a whisper,

"Oh my Prince…Oh my Prince, take my lips again." She breathed, Ulquiorra showing no hesitance in leaning down to steal another kiss, his arms slipping around her and supporting her as she hooked her arms around his neck, her fingers lacing through his hair until they both pulled back for air and stared at each other as they panted.


	7. The Warmth of Friendship

DISCLAIMER - See Chapter one

Another quick upload! Enjoy ;-)

* * *

"She does not draw breath, but wait…she breathes, but so slowly…Oh awake sweet angel, awake…She hear me not…How to wake her from her deep slumber…" Ulquiorra said as he looked down at Miaka, who was laying on the sofa in the living room with her eyes closed, doing a good job of keeping a straight face. If Ulquiorra didn't know better her would say that she had fallen asleep from boredom, but there was a very slight lift at the corner of her mouth telling him that she was trying not to laugh. "I shall wake her with a kiss…" He decided, noting a slight quiver of Miaka's lips as he leaned down, his green eyes slipping shut as he pressed his lips to hers, finding them unexpectedly soft and smooth, perhaps more so than Orihime's. Pulling back slightly he opened his green eyes to find her alluring hazel staring back, her cheeks flushed slightly, "Oh my Prince…" He prompted in a whisper,

"Oh my Prince…Oh my Prince, take my lips again." She breathed, Ulquiorra showing no hesitance in leaning down to steal another kiss, his arms slipping around her and supporting her as she hooked her arms around his neck, her fingers lacing through his hair until they both pulled back for air and stared at each other as they panted. "That…went well." Miaka said quietly as she drew back and sat on the edge of the sofa, looking anywhere but at Ulquiorra, who found himself feeling similarly uncomfortable, though he couldn't decipher why, they had only been following the script.

"Yes…" He replied simply, his mind going strangely blank, and Miaka hadn't said anything either. "Are you quite well?" Ulquiorra asked in concern as he sat beside her, his hand somehow ending up on her arm, sending a shiver down her spine.

"I'm alright…It's just…Orihime." She trailed off, Ulquiorra raising an eyebrow at the comment. _What does Orihime have to do with this?_ He wondered obliviously, "I mean…you are going out, so kissing me like that was a little…unexpected." She added, the Arrancar tilting his head slightly,

"I care for Orihime deeply, however I have also come to value you." He said, Miaka shaking her had slightly,

"But you don't love me…You value me like a friend, don't you?" She asked uncertainly, Ulquiorra hesitating as he found himself unsure. Orihime was someone he cherished, but he also cherished Miaka in a way that was both different and similar at the same time. All he knew at that particular moment was that Miaka's chestnut hair smelled very good, and the flush in her cheeks was becoming more appealing by the minute and Orihime was nowhere in sight. Leaning forward Ulquiorra's lips lightly brushed Miaka's before she pulled back, "I don't think this is a good idea…You're obviously confused, and to be honest…I'm flattered, but…it would be wrong to continue unless you were completely single, and you're not." She said firmly, but gently.

"You are quite correct." Ulquiorra conceded as he pulled back, a small smile on his lips, "You are a very special person…I have a feeling that not many others would be so honest in this situation…I apologise if I made you uncomfortable. Do you wish to continue with rehearsal?" He asked, Miaka giving him an impish smile as she pushed herself to her feet and stretched, her eyes drifting to the clock that read quarter past four.

"I think you should go see Orihime and spend some time with her, besides, I have homework to do before Tsukasa comes back." She said, Ulquiorra wrapping his arms around her from behind and giving her an affectionate squeeze before planting a swift kiss on the top of her head as he had seen Tsukasa do,

"I agree, thank you. Call if you require assistance." He added as he hurried back to the kitchen and packed his bag, Miaka giving him a simple smile as she headed to wait by the front door. Moments later Ulquiorra hurried back and out of the already open door, waving as he almost ran down the street on the path that would lead him back to Orihime.

* * *

"You call that a strike? Come on! You know you can do better than that!" Ikkaku cried in exasperation as he sent Hanataro flying for the tenth time in the hour practice. Yumichika had watched from the sidelines, wincing each time Hanataro hit the ground, but each time the young medic got to his feet and had at it again. Something about the day felt wrong; everyone seemed overly frustrated, even the young medic.

"I know!" Hanataro replied as he sprang from the ground straight at the bald man, whose released Zanpakuto split into a three part staff connected by chains. _How could Hanataro make such an elementary mistake?_ Yumichika wondered worriedly as the staff hit the young man's side and wrapped around his neck. If Ikkaku hadn't halted his attack the staff would have choked the boy, who fell to his knees gripping his throat.

"You're not into it today." Ikkaku observed as his Zanpakuto returned to the form of a sword. Crouching beside the medic Yumichika gave him the once over, however there didn't seem to be any damage, just a light bruise that would disappear in a few days. Sighing, Hanataro flopped to the ground and crossed his legs, Yumichika opting to join him while Ikkaku leaned on the wall,

"I guess I've been distracted…You know I've been thinking of changing the form of Hisagomaru, but I'm not sure how, and I'm not sure it's even a good idea…I'd be changing a part of myself." He explained, feeling slightly uncomfortable and laying his insecurities bare, however they both seemed to understand his dilemma. Your Zanpakuto reflected an inner part of yourself, whether it was a part you liked or not, and Hisagomaru had matched the old Hanataro perfectly, however Hanataro was no longer the young, inexperienced medic he had once been. He didn't stumble anymore, he wasn't weak, he didn't put up with bullying and he didn't back down from a fight, despite the disadvantage his Zanpakuto's limit gave him.

"I wouldn't be afraid to change Hisagomaru…You have changed yourself Hanataro, more than you know. If your Zanpakuto doesn't change and grow with you, it will limit your growth as a Shinigami; remember a Zanpakuto is a tool as well as a part of yourself. You must be able to effectively use a tool for its purpose…Hisagomaru will begin to hold you back if he doesn't change and adapt with you." Yumichika said wisely, Hanataro nodding his understanding. He had noticed a change in himself; it had been a slow transformation, but he knew he wasn't the same as he had been before, and the more he realised it the more he felt Hisagomaru's limitations.

"Don't be afraid of change. Everyone changes, and that change doesn't mean you're turning into someone else, it means you're growing. Don't be afraid of growth." Ikkaku added, the young medic nodding. He felt better about wanting the change now, but he still had no idea how to go about it. _I suppose talking about it would be the first step, but if Hisagomaru doesn't know how to change himself then what?_

"Remember, you have to be sure about wanting the change. If you're sure it should be possible." Yumichika assured, the young medic nodding a little more positively this time,

"I'll give it a try." Hanataro decided, the older men deciding to disappear for a while to give Hanataro the peace and quiet he would need in order to commune with his Zanpakuto. It wasn't easy to talk to your Zanpakuto at the best of times; the better the relationship between Zanpakuto and Shinigami the easier communing was, and the way Hanataro had been drifting away lately he was unsure he would be able to reach Hisagomaru. Sitting up straight and settling his Zanpakuto across his knees out of the sheath, Hanataro closed his eyes and slowed his breathing, his hands resting on either end of the delicate well-kept sword.

Hanataro opened his eyes with a warm smile as felt the sunlight on his face. He was in a clearing in a forest, the sun trickling through the trees, and in the tree was a small robot-like being. Hanataro recognised him instantly; since materialising in Seireitei Hisagomaru had taken on the image of the toy robot he had been turned into. Hisagomaru couldn't talk, but Hanataro could feel curiosity in the air as the robot hopped down and ran to him, looking up as if to say 'what can I do for you?'

"Hisagomaru, I need you to do something." Hanataro began firmly, unsure how to word the next part. He was sure Hisagomaru would know what he was asking him to do; the question was whether he would actually go along with it._ There's only one way to know…_"I need you to change your form…I'm growing in body and skill, and I need you to grow with me…I can't do this alone." He said, the small robot seeming agitated as the air filled with a feeling of worry and betrayal, but the young medic wasn't about to be put off. "I don't want you to change into something else completely, and I'm not saying I've outgrown you. I'm saying that to better myself I need you to work with me; I need your strength to grow with mine…We're a team, Hisagomaru, we need each other to grow." Hanataro said as he knelt down to the height of the upset robot, who looked at him uncertainly, the medic breaking into a grin as he laid a hand on the robot's head, "We've been together from the beginning, there's no one I'd rather partner." He added assuringly.

Snapping his eyes open in the real world, finding himself once again on the open rooftop in Karakurachou Hanataro was worried as he looked at his Zanpakuto and saw it glowing a light red. Uncertain of what was happening Hanataro gripped the hilt and held it up in the afternoon light, the red glow gradually fading as if it had never been there at all. Hanataro sheathed the sword uncertainly and got to his feet, unsure of what had happened or what it meant, but he had a good feeling about it.

* * *

Hinamori sighed as she sat down by the river, regrettably quite alone. Despite being physically healed, and on her way to a full psychological recovery, Unohana still had her on light duties, which meant she could only do so much field duty. Unfortunately she had been caught out, compensating the lack of physical duty with paperwork. Unohana had insisted she only do so much a day, and Hinamori couldn't bring herself to disobey the kind doctor. As a result she had come to the riverside to relax, well, mostly. She had snuck some paperwork out of the office, a compromise.

Since spending time there with Ichigo and the others earlier in the year the riverside had become her favourite spot, and since it was past the worst of winter the weather wasn't too bad. The weather was never as bad in Seireitei as it was in the Human world. Thinking back to that day brought a smile to her face as she settled against a tree and looked at the pages before her._ And then there was Christmas at Kurosaki-kun's house…_She continued, her thoughts drifting back warmly to that night. Since returning neither Byakuya nor Hisagi had mentioned the kiss under the mistletoe, not that she minded about Byakuya, she was just glad he hadn't held it against her. She didn't even know if the noble remembered, since Soi Fon had needed to guide him home by foot, not thinking the motorbike was a good idea in his state.

As her thoughts lingered on the kiss with Hisagi she felt her heart flutter, almost able to feel his lips as she closed her eyes and leaned back on the tree trunk with a small sigh, her cheeks slightly pink. When they were finished at Ichigo's she had once again been carried home by Hisagi, who was firm on his feet despite the wine he'd drunk, while Hinamori had found herself slightly tipsy once again. Hitsugaya had walked with them, his own steps perfectly in line since he hadn't drunk a thing, at least Hinamori hadn't noticed him drinking. At her door Hisagi had put her down and said goodnight, leaving her as she stepped inside and flopped down on her bed, deliriously happy.

"Hinamori!" A familiar voice called, Hinamori's cheeks flushing as she opened her eyes to see the object of her daydream heading towards her, guitar slung over his back and book in hand. Giving him a bright smile Hinamori waved, waiting until he was closer to speak,

"I thought you'd be on duty." She said as he paused beside her and pulled the guitar over his head, apparently intending to join her.

"And I thought Unohana-taicho said no work." He retorted as he sat down, his dark eyes showing slight disapproval mixed with amusement as a blush lit her small cheeks. Neatening the small stack of paper on her knee she defiantly shifted her hazel gaze to the pages,

"She said I wasn't to over do it, and I was to take time out of the office. She didn't say that I couldn't take the work away with me…Besides, I didn't take too much." She added defensively, feeling slightly guilty that she had disobeyed medical orders. Giving a small smile Hisagi sat cross legged to her right, facing her side and using her leg to prop up his book. "Glad I'm useful for something…" Hinamori added dryly,

"I'm not going to be bothering you am I?" Hisagi asked as he began tuning his guitar, his eyes sneaking a glance at her for a sign of annoyance or disapproval, though he couldn't find any through her shy eyes and pink cheeks.

"No, I like your playing…Have you learned anything new?" She asked, lowering the papers on her knees slightly, though secretly she knew the answer. She had heard him trying to pick up quite a few of the songs in the book she have given him, some going better than others.

"I have, though until I improve my squad have…requested that I practice elsewhere." He replied sheepishly, suddenly quite intent on the instrument in his hands, almost finding his own cheeks burning at the light girlish laugh that escaped Hinamori's lips.

"You can practice in my barracks whenever you like, they can't resent me anymore than they already do." She added shyly, Hisagi finding it hard to believe that they resented her for anything. As far as he could tell they were filled with concern for her; there were bound to be a couple in the ranks getting itchy feet over the lack of action and leadership, even Hisagi was getting itchy feet at being assigned light duties until another Captain was found.

"No one resents you Hinamori…It may feel like it, but they don't. Kira and I are on light duties too." He added lightly, Hinamori shaking her head slightly,

"But at least the two of you have been there…I spent most of last year either in a coma or in hospital having a mental breakdown!" She exclaimed miserably, Hisagi running off a few chords to check the tuning while he thought over a few replies. He didn't want to sound patronising; she deserved better than that, but at the same time there wasn't anything he could think of that wouldn't sound like a dig.

"You had good reason." He compromised thoughtfully, "No one deserved the betrayal you suffered; that's something I can't even imagine." He added sympathetically, seeing her nod slightly. It hadn't been a secret that she was smitten with Aizen; it had been obvious from the moment she became his vice captain, and he'd known it the whole time, manipulated her like a puppet. Hisagi and Kira had been betrayed, but it was nothing like Hinamori's betrayal. "What counts is that you're here, getting back on your feet. We all respect that." He said firmly,

"Thank you." She replied shyly, her face hidden behind the pages so that Hisagi couldn't even guess at her expression. Done with the tuning, Hisagi turned his attention to the page and began to play, grimacing at the sounds he found coming out of his guitar. "It needs some work…" Hinamori judged as she peeked over her pages at him,

"No kidding…" Hisagi trailed off mournfully,

"Keep playing…I don't mind." Hinamori assured, Hisagi nodding gratefully as he continued playing the first bar over and over, trying to make sense of it. He was holding the chords, he was sure of it, but it just didn't sound right. _If I can't get it I'll need to see Sado…_He thought as he frowned at the instrument, his sharp eyes shifting to Hinamori, who had her face frozen in concentration as she diligently looked through the pages before her. She hadn't even noticed he'd stopped playing, she was so focused.

"No wonder you don't mind my playing! You're not even listening!" He teased as he tried again, Hinamori looking up quizzically before giving him an apologetic smile. She knew he was only teasing her, but she did feel a little bad ignoring him when he had joined her, even if it had been a coincidental meeting. Lowering her papers Hinamori watched and winced as he tried again, seeing his frustration as his fingers failed to keep up with the speed of the notes in the book. If he played it slowly it sounded alright, it made no sense, but the notes were there, however when he tried to speed it up his fingers just couldn't keep up.

"You'll just have to keep practicing." Hinamori encouraged as she shifted her position against the tree, holding the book so that it didn't fall over.

"I know, but not right now. I'd hate to scare you off with my bad playing." He added as he flicked back a few pages in the book and struck up a light tune, which Hinamori had listened to him practice a few days ago. Being so much slower than some of the others it had been relatively easy to master, so all that was left was to perfect it. "How's your therapy going?" Hisagi asked as he played, noticing that Hinamori's mind had drifted away from work,

"The physiotherapy is done, and the psychological therapy is pretty much over too. As long as I take it easy I should be back on full duties soon, or at least as full as our duties can get without a captain…" She added, knowing Hisagi understood that position all too well. They hadn't had any big missions in a while, just overlooking things in the Human world occasionally, under the orders of another captain. There just wasn't anyone ready to be a captain yet.

"I know that feeling…Hopefully we'll get a re-call to the Human world soon." Hisagi said hopefully as he plucked the strings leisurely, not playing anything in particular now. Hinamori nodded in agreement; she'd grown fond of the Human world. The change in scenery was stimulating, the gadgets were novel, there were so many books on so many subjects she didn't understand and, perhaps most importantly for some, the clothes were fantastic.

"That would be something at least; if I'm told to 'take it easy' one more time I might go crazy…again." She joked, Hisagi allowing a small smile at her self-criticising humour. He knew she was just trying to make light of her situation, but it was true; she did need to take it easy to get better. Part of her frustration was that she knew that. Hisagi was the same when he was injured. Restless and itching to get back to work.

"Don't worry, we'll both be back on duty properly soon enough. Just be patient." Hisagi added as he shifted his gaze to the pegs of his guitar, missing the warm smile Hinamori sent his way. Leaning forwards Hinamori brushed her lips lightly across his cheek before sitting back with her notes once more, ignoring the light pink that coloured her cheeks.


	8. Decisions

DISCLAIMER - See chapter one

Three chapters in just a few days! Don't you feel spoiled ;-)

* * *

Ulquiorra sighed as he sat on a swing and focused on the problem at hand. He was no expert in Human relations, but judging from Miaka's reaction it was unheard of to have more than one mate at a time; not that Hollow would know any better. The more he thought the more he realised what an unusual effect Miaka had on him. When he was in school with her he never had the urge to be intimate with her, though he respected her conduct; however alone in her house, seeing her the way he had, she'd seemed irresistible. Now that he looked back he could see his own mistake. Miaka was right; it had been a heat-of-the-moment thing, something that he should make sure didn't happen again.

The other thing that puzzled him was the new sensation he had at the back of his mind about something being missing. It was a feeling he had never been plagued with before, but it was certainly lingering now. Something was there; just out of reach at the edge of his consciousness, just waiting to be found._ My old life seems preferable at this moment…_he thought, looking back to his simple Espada life of simply taking orders and carrying them out. Simple.

"Ya look troubled." A familiar voice stated as the swing beside him creaked and whined under the weight of the adult beside him. Looking across Ulquiorra was unsurprised to find his blonde friend looking at him quizzically, with wise hazel eyes._Funny how he turns up when I need him most…_

"I am…" Ulquiorra replied simply as Shinji began kicking back and forth, his usual toothy grin replaced by a more subdued expression that told Ulquiorra he was prepared to listen. That's what Ulquiorra could appreciate about Shinji. He didn't steam in and demand explanations, or give needless advice straight off. He would sit and listen until you were ready to talk._ I suppose this is what friendship is…_"I kissed a girl…Miaka, from my class…I am confused. I do treasure Orihime deeply, but does that mean I cannot care for another?" He wondered aloud, Shinji's grin creeping back as he looked at his ebony haired charge.

"Ya can't have ya cake and eat it." He said, shrugging off the comment as Ulquiorra gave him a confused look that clearly said 'what does this have to do with cake?', "What I mean is that ya have to pick one girl…It doesn't mean ya can't have friends; you already have a whole group of those." He elaborated, Ulquiorra humming his agreement,

"In truth it seems my friends are really Orihime's friends…I have been adopted into her inner circle." He replied, Shinji continuing to swing back and forth, the chains squeaking with each to and fro. Ulquiorra join him, though not as high. He didn't see the point in expending his energy on such a trivial thing, but he did allow the breeze to move the swing beneath him a little.

"Seems to me ya problem isn't that ya like two girls, it's that ya want your own friends…Ya know ya love Orihime, ya wouldn't have chosen to stay if ya didn't…So what do ya feel when you're with Miaka?" He asked, pretty sure he already knew the answer. Ulquiorra had been through too much with Orihime to consider another girl, at least, another human girl. There was still that Arrancar he'd run off with for a while, and who knew what else would turn up in the future.

"I am unsure…She is physically attractive, perhaps more so than Orihime in some aspects; she has grace, poise, elegance and such…determination…" He began, his green eyes focused on some point ahead, across the open park, Karakurachou visible above the treetops not far away.

"Sounds like ya admire her." Shinji added, the Arrancar nodding his agreement,

"Indeed…She is also bright and funny, she makes me feel…I am unsure how to describe it…When I am with Miaka I do not need to keep up a pretence; I enjoy her company and don't feel that I need to please her or prove myself to her as I would Kurosaki or Arisawa." He continued, _and there we have it._ Shinji thought with a grin as he hopped to the ground, Ulquiorra frowning slightly and following his lead. The sunlight was fading fast, a flash of pink colouring the clouds in the early evening sky.

"Ya don't feel attracted to Miaka, ya want a friend, a close friend…It's no different to Orihime and her friend Arisawa, except you're a guy and Miaka is a girl…As for the kiss, well, you've never had a friend before, so I can't blame ya for feeling confused and conflicted, but the point stands. Ya love Orihime, but ya like and admire Miaka. There's ya difference." Shinji concluded with a grin as he looked over his shoulder at the somewhat confounded Ulquiorra. "My work here is done." The blonde added in satisfaction as he began walking away,

"Yes…thank you Shinji." Ulquiorra replied thoughtfully as he mulled over Shinji's conclusion._ It seems I owe Miaka an apology…and Orihime…I should tell her…_He thought with a sigh, though the tug of guilt wasn't so large now that he had a better grasp of his own feelings.

* * *

"Come." Byakuya's silken voice said, Soi Fon hesitating a moment before pulling the door to his office open, finding herself met with surprised brown eyes as he looked up from his work. "Soi Fon…" He said as she closed the door, her eyes lingering on every wall as the took in her serene surroundings. His office was set up to look fairly traditional, she'd even left her waraji at the door because of the tatami flooring. The doors were elegant wooden frames with paper panels, the inner walls were sparsely decorated with two traditional wall scrolls. One was a simple cherry blossom tree while the other was a waterfall.

"I was just passing." She lied, and as she looked at his face she knew that he could tell somehow. She knew her voice quivered slightly when she lied to Yoruichi, but she hadn't noticed it with anyone else. Shifting to examine the scrolls more closely Soi Fon ignored the eyes boring into her back,

"Indeed…and what can I do for you?" He asked, which was something Soi Fon liked about him. No teasing about her lying like with Yoruichi, just a simple question. Turning back to him Soi Fon allowed a predatory grin as she approached his desk, the noble looking cautiously interested as he leaned back in his chair to look up at her fierce brown eyes.

"Actually it's more about what we can do for each other." She purred, adrenaline pumping slightly as she gripped the hilt of her Zanpakuto, Byakuya's eyes shifting to her hand, his own eyes taking on a hungry look. It had been so long, so very long…

"I won't go easy on you." He warned, his voice sending shivers of anticipation down her spine. Without missing a beat Soi Fon drew her blade and dove onto the desk, her blade cutting through the air where Byakuya had been sitting moments before. He had managed to use Shunpo to get out of his chair just in time.

"Did you think I was going to wait?" Soi Fon purred as she released her Zanpakuto silently, the katana changing to a delicate golden talon on the middle finger of her right hand, small chains looping back to a guard on her forearm. They locked eyes, Byakuya's slightly lighter shade glimmering in the dim light of the office, the only sign that he was enjoying himself.

"I'd be disappointed if you had." He replied simple as he drew his own blade and opened the sliding doors, his lips tightening in satisfaction as the glare of the evening sun hit Soi Fon square in the eyes, giving him the chance he needed to release Senbonzakura, the blade turning to delicate shards that looked like thousands of cherry blossoms. Soi Fon recovered just in time to evade his attack, which all but shredded the desk and whatever paperwork had been on it. Cussing at her immature mistake Soi Fon sought a way out of the office, finding only two options. The main door or the window, and Byakuya knew that too.

Fainting to the door Soi Fon waited for the petals to shift in that direction, catching the sea of pink from the corner of her eye before diving towards Byakuya in the doorway, her eyes widening as he disappeared. Using Shunpo she hopped with the grace of a rabbit, still unable to attain the catlike poise and reflexes of Yoruichi. Feeling the eyes of the hawk in her back Soi Fon dove without looking behind her, hissing as one of the petal like shards caught her ankle.

"Is running all you're going to do?" Byakuya asked, his voice calm and level, which was worse than mocking to Soi Fon's ears. Turning as her feet hit the ground Soi Fon leapt straight at him, the speed of her turn catching the noble off-guard, his hand capturing hers before Suzumebachi could even glance his haori, both of them tumbling towards the ground. As he hit the ground Byakuya rolled, tossing Soi Fon over his head, the lithe woman catching her balance as she glided across the dirt on her feet, leaving a cloud of dust behind her. Using that cloud to her advantage Soi Fon used Shunpo to step to Byakuya's side, diving at him once more with Suzumebachi outstretched.

"Losing your touch?" Soi Fon asked as she paused with Suzumebachi millimetres from Byakuya's throat, his eyes shifting to her and then downwards,

"It's a draw." He said simply, Soi Fon looking down to see Senbonzakura partially reformed, the solid shard just touching the chest of her white Captain's robe. Pulling back Soi Fon gave him a grin,

"It won't be next time." She swore,

"You are correct." Byakuya replied, his eyes giving her a hungry look as they pulled back, sheathing their Zanpakuto. "Much as I enjoyed the diversion I need to replace my desk before I can get back to work." He added as he dusted off his white scarf, Soi Fon reaching up gently to nudge the noble decoration in his hair back into place.

"And I have to train the Onmitsukido…I just needed a warm up on the way." She retorted, both locking eyes before walking away as if nothing had happened. As she walked down the streets Soi Fon couldn't help the smile of satisfaction that graced her features. She hadn't let herself go like that in a long time, and next to Yoruichi Byakuya was the best opponent she could ask for. She didn't have to go easy on him, or consider underhanded methods, and as for their fighting level, well, they were technically even. Yoruichi was still worlds ahead of her,_ not that I won't catch up one day…_

* * *

"Are you prepared?" Ulquiorra asked, quietly amused as he looked down at the redhead as she gazed at the freshly painted white door to her apartment, the key clutched in her hand as she nibbled her lip and stared at the lock. At his gentle prompt she gave him a hesitant smile and nodded, slowly raising the key and slipping it into the lock, taking on final breath before opening the door.

Inside was much plainer than she had expected, and it didn't quite feel like home without the clutter, _though I guess I should consider it a blank canvas to start over with!_ She thought positively as she slipped her shoes off by the door, Ulquiorra joining her as she walked across the fluffy cream carpet to the kitchen, which was now finished, complete with tumble dryer.

"I wonder what they've done with Sora's room…" She mumbled as she headed to the room beside the kitchen, which was much as she expected. Plain. The life completely gone._ Not that there was much life in it before…more dust and cobwebs…_She thought, feeling Ulquiorra's arm slip around her shoulder comfortingly, "I'll clear Sora's stuff out, and you can have this room." Orihime said with forced cheer,

"That would be acceptable, however there is no rush; you don't have to do it so soon." Ulquiorra replied gently, Orihime smiling at his consideration for her feelings, especially since the concept of death and loss were somewhat alien to him. Shaking her head Orihime looked around the plain room, her eyes somewhat distant as she stepped back,

"It's time…This hasn't been Sora's home for a long time now; I should have let go ages ago." She replied softly, pulling the door shut before moving to her own room, which was much the same as it had been earlier when she visited. The apartment was nice. It had been fixed up well._ I should be happier about it than I feel…_

"Orihime, I think it prudent now that we are thinking of moving in together that we agree to be honest with one another; do you agree?" Ulquiorra asked as they moved back into the living room, Orihime nodding as she looked over her shoulder at him, tugging the sleeve of her thick jacket in the cool air of the apartment. Ulquiorra motioned to the round table that sat in the centre of the room and sat,

"What is it?" Orihime asked as she sat down, feeling a little confused as Ulquiorra reached across the table and took her hand in an uncharacteristic show of affection. As Ulquiorra held her hand he marvelled at how soft and warm it was, and so very delicate.

"In a moment of uncertainty I did something I should not." He began, seeing Orihime take on a guarded expression of anticipation, "After sorting my thoughts I realised my mistake, but I still feel I should be honest with you and accept the consequences." He continued, the redhead nodding almost reluctantly as she awaited the bad news. _It must have been something terrible…_"I kissed Miaka this afternoon…As I said, it was a moment of uncertainty, and I fully regret my actions; I care for you very deeply, and Miaka is a good friend, who should not have been placed in that position." He confessed, bowing apologetically, which from Ulquiorra was more an incline of the head than a bow, but Orihime knew what he meant. The redhead sat stunned, unsure how she was meant to react,

"Oh…" Was all she eventually managed, the ebony haired boy looking at her uncertainly, his hand still holding hers in his, grateful that she hadn't pulled away or recoiled, _however this could be the calm before an unknown storm…_

"I am uncertain how to proceed…I apologise; I realise it was a break in trust between us." He added neutrally, his green eyes searching her blank expression for any form of reproach; for anything at all in fact. He watched as Orihime licked her lower lip and bit the plump flesh lightly, her grey filled with uncertainty.

"Well…You've told me…" She trailed off, quietly trying to justify his actions, _if Tatsuki were here she'd be so angry!_ She thought, unable to muster the same anger within herself, _but is that just because of how I feel about him? I'm sure Rukia would have something to say if it were Ichigo…_

"I understand. Would you like time to reflect on our relationship?" Ulquiorra asked, the redhead pausing, reluctance welling up in her chest. It was like sitting at the edge of a precipice; she didn't know whether to go over the edge or not. _Is he asking this out of consideration for me? Or so that he can chase the next pretty girl who comes along? But it was only a kiss! But was it only a kiss?_ She wondered in confusion, unsure how long she sat there until Ulquiorra squeezed her hand and drew her attention. Pulling her hand back she got to her feet,

"I think that might be best…I'll go over to Tatsuki's now." Orihime said rigidly as she got to her feet, feeling her throat stick as she got to her feet and turned away from the green eyed Arrancar,

"I shall accompany you there." He offered as he got to his feet,

"No! I mean…I'd rather be alone right now." She insisted, hurriedly slipping on her shoes and going out the door, Ulquiorra watching her go regretfully. _Perhaps this is why humans lie so often…_

* * *

_As Ulorran swept down through the trees he was unsurprised to find three high level Hollow, though he was somewhat concerned to find members of Himeyuri's personal guard laying dead on the ground. Concentrating his Reiatsu down to almost nothing as he swooped down to land in a tree, completely oblivious to his two friends pausing in the underbrush behind to watch._

_Looking down he counted four dead guards, __**that's all of her Royal Guard…**__but he was unable to find the redhead in question. Crouching lower for a better look into the clearing he caught sight of her, the white kimono she wore splattered with blood, the only thing suggesting she was alive being the ropes around her bloodied wrists._

"_We were lucky coming across her, but do you think he'll take the bait?" A familiar looking Hollow asked; the same green one that had captured him not too long ago,__** so it's me they're after…interesting…**__he thought as he stared down at them. Across from the green almost dragon-like Hollow was an unfamiliar one, this one looked like some form of scorpion with white crab-like claws._

"_If he doesn't then at least we have a free meal." The scorpion decided, Ulorran gritting his teeth to stop his Reiatsu level from rising.__** All in good time…**__He assured himself, hunkering down in the branches as he made his plan, oblivious as Yama held Syaoran back in the underbrush. Opening his wings a little while Ulorran prepared to move, working on an estimate of how long it would take him to transform._

_**That's it Ulorran! Let me out! LET ME OUT!**__ A dark voice demanded, Ulorran pausing as he steadied himself, feeling his Zanpakuto hum in warning, the comforting warmth pressing against his hip as the inner voice screamed for release.__** You can't do this without me Shinigami! Release me! Let me fight!**__ It yearned, Ulorran slowly closing his eyes and releasing his breath as he eased his control, allowing that dark presence to flow through him. It felt good, so very good, but not good enough to lose his mind._

"_What is this strength?" The scorpion wondered aloud as his Reiatsu flooded down from the tree and pressed into all three Hollow, their confidence waning completely as the bat-like white figure dropped from the trees, his hands now sharp claws with amber eyes that glowed with untold malice through the eyes of his mask._

"_You are nothing more than trash; unworthy of my time. Leave this place." He ordered, lashing out at one of them, his hand going straight through its solid white chest. This one had been in a form resembling a wolf, the howl it let out as it died matching the image. Without another word the other two fled, Ulorran watching them go indifferently. Hearing a small cry Ulorran looked down, fearful grey eyes staring back at him, "Fear not." He said assuringly, a familiar warmth seeping into his voice._

_**We could kill her now! Kill her! Kill her! Kill her rather than let another have her! **__The dark voice cried, thirsting for blood as it thrashed about inside his skull. Raising a hand to the edge of the mask Ulorran tugged, feeling the power drain away as the presence left him, __**One day Shinigami! One day!**__It swore as it was banished, the mask crumbling in Ulorran's hand as he crushed it and watched the fragments disintegrate._

"_Ulorran?" Himeyuri asked hesitantly as white fragments fell from his wings, his gentle smile assuring her somewhat as he lifted her to her feet and began fighting the ropes on her wrists. Staring at him in disbelief the Princess barely noticed as the ropes were replaced by gentle probing hands, "What are you…" She trailed off, both stunned and horrified._

"_I came for you." He said simply, stepping closer and leaning his forehead against hers, amazed at how he had ever let her go. __**If I had been keeping an eye on her, caring for her, this would not have happened!**__ He scolded inwardly, feeling Himeyuri's arms snake around his shoulders. "I should never have let you go." He admitted apologetically, breathing in that flowered scent as if it were the first time, memories of her touch and lips filling his mind._

"_Never let me go again." She pleaded as she looked into his deep green eyes,_

"_I swear it." He pledged, moving forward to crush his lips to hers in a long lingering kiss that neither ever wanted to break. Crouching low, Syaoran watched the proceedings deeply troubled, not just by Ulorran's indiscretion, but the strange power that came over him. __**He was Hollow, but not Hollow…This is deeply concerning…**__He thought, Yama's hand resting on his shoulder in a way that told him it was time to retreat before they were discovered._


	9. A Second Meeting, for the First Time

DISCLAIMER - See chapter one

I am on a roll! Though I don't know how long it will last! Enjoy ;-)

* * *

"Go Hanataro! Go!" Yumichika called supportively as his young friend finally perfected his fourth Shunpo step in a row, crossing his fingers as he watched the young medic try for a fifth. Allowing a small smile Yumichika flicked his hair back as Hanataro tripped on the sixth step and fell to his knees, gasping yet smiling.

"Did you see Yumichika? Five steps!" He cried gleefully, the older man gracefully sitting beside him on a park bench, wearing his Gigai and dressed in casual clothing, while Hanataro was in his Shinigami form. They were in the park training, at least Hanataro was training, Yumichika was coaching while Ikkaku had gone to check out the area, spoiling for a fight and unwilling to risk taking his frustration out on the younger medic.

"Indeed, a fine effort." Yumichika congratulated as he looked up at the sky. The stretch of path they had found was perfect for Shunpo training; Humans were at work or school, so the long path was all but deserted, so Hanataro could go back and forth as much as he pleased without the risk of injuring anyone. Sitting back on the bench Hanataro took a few deep breaths; he had been training for six hours straight, dedication that Yumichika had not exerted for many months.

"I'll definitely get six next time!" The medic swore in determination, Yumichika clamping a firm hand on the boy's shoulder as he got to his feet, curious hazel eyes following him quizzically,

"But not today; the night is coming on, and you shouldn't over-exert yourself." The beautiful man advised, violet eyes twinkling slightly in the sunset, the breeze toying with his ebony locks. Life in the Human world was becoming dull, which wasn't a good sign for Ikkaku, _why are they being so quiet? Something is coming…_He thought with certainty, a shiver running up his spine at the thought.

"I wonder if Ikkaku-san managed to find anything…" Hanataro said thoughtfully, the older man shaking his head. He had been subconsciously following Ikkaku's Reiatsu as he dotted about the area, but he hadn't released his Zanpakuto once, _which means he will be simply charming this evening…_"I'm due to return to Seireitei for a while tomorrow, but I'll be back within the week; it's just a standard check in." The medic assured at Yumichika's slightly worried look,

"I hope so. Ikkaku is getting more restless by the day, and if it weren't for you life would be simply unbearable! I'll be getting wrinkles and blemishes before the week it out!" He replied mournfully, the medic smiling in amusement as he stretched out his legs to stop them cramping up. He was going to be doing similar exercises everyday, so it was best not to pull any muscles, _I don't want to miss any training for something so avoidable!_

"Hana-Hana!" A growingly familiar voice called, the medic turning with undisguised delight as the pink haired girl hurried towards him, dressed in denim jeans with a pink puffer jacket and trainers. Bracing himself, he was unsurprised as the small girl jumped up into his arms, however unlike Kenpachi he was unable to keep her there. Lowering her to the ground he smiled as she beamed up at him,

"What brings you here?" He asked, Yumichika turning to watch the proceedings with a knowing look. Yachiru never usually came to the Human world, not without Kenpachi, so either Kenpachi was close by, _unlikely given the level of activity, _or she had come to see someone else. _That boy is dense, though I'm not sure Yachiru is much better off…_

"Hana-Hana! I came to see you!" She replied boisterously, her sunny disposition lightening Yumichika's mood a little. He wouldn't say he missed Yachiru while he was away, far from it; she could be a pain, but after spending so much time with a grouchy Ikkaku her bright personality was somewhat refreshing.

"You shouldn't have; I'm going back to check in tomorrow!" Hanataro replied, laughing at her downcast expression, "How about we get some cake?" He suggested, the smaller girl brightening at the prospect. Seeing the pair getting along so well Yumichika slowly slipped away, using Shunpo to get out of sight. Though he liked cake it wasn't something that should be consumed on a regular basis, _besides they fit so well together…I wouldn't want to be a third wheel._ He thought, slipping away from the park as Hanataro called his name questioningly.

* * *

The girl sat on the edge of the bed, her blue eyes curious as she looked around the small room. The doctors had taken X-rays and MRI scans, a kind blonde man had been visiting with the stern looking Dr. Ishida, as well as the young nurse, but right now she was alone. The needle had been taken from her hand, giving her more mobility. Slipping to her feet the girl stared at the linoleum floor, the cold running along her feet.

Walking to the door she gripped the handle, pulling inwards to peer into the quiet corridor. She was wearing a thin green gown that tied at the side, a standard medical robe that made her stand out as she padded barefoot down the corridor. Her blue eyes looked around quizzically, unsure exactly where she should go now that she was out of her room. Taking a few steps down the corridor she watched as a few patients hobbled by wearing pyjamas or gowns similar to her own, along with a few nurses in uniform, one of them very familiar.

"Hey there! Where are you going?" The blonde man asked, watching as she tilted her head in return, either not understanding or unable to answer his question. "You can't leave yet; you have no clothes, no family…Come on; I'm sure someone will find you soon." He added as he ushered her back in the direction of her room, though she seemed reluctant to return. "How about a compromise? You come back now and I'll check with Dr. Ishida and see if he'll let you go out for a while." He suggested, the girl nodding vaguely as she allowed herself to be led back down the corridor.

Moving to the window in her room the girl looked out across the town, feeling that familiar tug that urged her to go._ Soon._ She assured herself as she raised a hand to touch the cool transparent surface of the glass. She didn't notice as the nurse left, but she did notice as Dr. Ishida and his strange blonde friend returned.

"Hello Miss, I hear you got a little restless waiting." The blonde man said kindly as he joined her at the window, his eyes shaded by the rim of his green and white striped hat, his traditional green haori almost falling from his shoulders as he relaxed at the window ledge. "It's quite a view isn't it?" He added questioningly, the girl looking at him absently before returning her gaze to the outside world.

"Her levels are all fine as far as I can tell, at least in Human terms…There are a few odd readings, but that could be normal for all we know." Ryuken said as he looked over her chart, which he kept with him rather than hanging on the end of the bed. The last thing he needed was for his nurses to see her odd levels and try to give her possibly un-required medication.

"Then it sounds like it may be time for a little adventure, hm?" The blonde man said suggestively as he opened a paper fan and covered his lower face, the girl looking at the stern doctor for some form of confirmation. Lowering the chart Ryuken gave the blonde a half glare before reluctantly nodding his agreement,

"Very well, however I would like her to return here for observation tonight." He stated, the blonde nodding and waving him off. Ryuken turned and swiftly exited the room, leaving the blonde to fawn over the blue haired girl, whose indifferent looks were beginning to get to him somewhat.

"I borrowed some clothes from a friend; you seemed about her size, and I'm sure she won't mind! You'll be able to meet her one day, but for now how about I show you around town?" He suggested kindly as he unpacked a carrier bag, handing the girl a long purple skirt and peach shirt, which was a little large in the chest as she slipped into it, "Don't worry, we'll get you some clothes of your own." He added as she slipped into a purple set of platform sandals.

* * *

"Ulquiorra!" Miaka called as she ran along the path, the taller boy turning, pausing as she caught up. He watched as she bent double gasping for breath, her hands resting on the straps of her green backpack, her dark eyes looking up at him brightly, her face looking fresh in the morning sun. "I've been chasing you for the past ten minutes!" She said as she straightened up, the ex-Espada slowing his pace to allow the Human to catch her breath.

"Sorry; I was thinking." Ulquiorra replied, his face unreadable as they walked, though Miaka was doing her best as she took in his gentle features. His face may have been blank, but his eyes were quite uncertain; whatever he was thinking about was obviously something important.

"What's up? I know something's troubling you." She said in her usual sing-song voice that somehow made everything seem better. He found it hard to dwell on his problems when Miaka was so bright and happy,

"Orihime and I are…not together right now." He said, the smile dropping from Miaka's face, something he regretted. He hadn't meant to upset her too. To his surprise she slipped her hand into his, squeezing it gently. The contact was comforting. He hadn't told anyone else, though he was sure Yoruichi had suspected something was wrong when he returned to the shop alone and Orihime didn't turn up.

"You told her didn't you…You shouldn't have told her." Miaka sighed as they walked along, her hand slipping up so that they could link arms loosely. Ulquiorra nodded his agreement as he bent his elbow to cradle her slim arm,

"I am beginning to believe that you are correct, however I wished to be honest." He replied, Miaka nodding her understanding.

"Honesty is best I guess." She conceded, though she had no idea how he'd sort things out with Orihime. _It was just a kiss! _She added with an inward sigh, looking up at the secretly forlorn figure at her side. Punching him on the shoulder she took a few steps ahead, "Race you to school!" She called with a smile as she ran up the street, Ulquiorra smiling gently as he followed, though he decided against using his Arrancar speed,

"A head start is cheating!" He called as he watched her back get further away. It was surprising how fast she was for her size, though the dancing must have helped. Without using Sonido he could barely keep up with her, which hurt his pride somewhat as he realised he hadn't been training as much as he should have since he settled into Human life. Pushing onwards he just managed to get even with Miaka before they crossed the gates, Miaka bent double laughing as they caught their breath,

"Looks like I beat you!" She gasped as they straightened up, Ulquiorra smiling as they headed across the playground,

"You are mistaken, we arrived at the same time!" He argued certainly,

"My foot crossed the gate first; that makes it my win." She corrected, poking her tongue out at him as she hurried into the classroom, the Arrancar following quickly, still insisting it was a tie as they took their seats, both falling silent as Tatsuki and Orihime appeared. Tatsuki shot them both a glare as she took her seat, while Orihime could barely bring herself to look across at Ulquiorra, though he still tried to catch her eye. News of his indiscretion didn't take long to make the rounds it seemed; Miaka's friends insisted on details that she wasn't willing to give, while Ichigo, Rukia and Ishida were slightly colder to Ulquiorra than usual.

The chatter barely died down during class; Sensei had to fight for silence at every interval. As break arrived Ulquiorra remained in his seat reading, quite certain that he would be unwelcome with Ichigo and the others, and Miaka seemed to be having her own problems as the rest of the girls grilled her for details. Strangely enough Orihime remained in the classroom, though her grey eyes didn't even glance in Ulquiorra's direction.

"For the last time! We are not going out! And we did not have an affair!" Miaka sighed aloud in frustration, though the rest of the girls seemed dubious, their eyes shifting from Ulquiorra to Miaka and then to Orihime, who shifted uncomfortably beneath their intense gazes.

"It is the truth…I merely kissed her in a moment of weakness. Miaka, to her credit, took it no further." Ulquiorra confirmed, his green eyes shifting to the redhead beside him, whose eyes remained firmly on the page of her notebook, though she didn't seem to be writing anything on the largely blank page.

"And it was just a kiss; it didn't mean anything." Miaka added meaningfully, her deep brown eyes meeting Orihime's with an almost imploring look that made the redhead blush uncomfortably before looking away. The silence was left hanging, an awkward uncomfortable silence. The rest of the girls returned to their seats while Miaka watched Orihime, hoping that she would relent and at least look at Ulquiorra, but it didn't happen. Break was over moments later, and the lesson proceeded as usual, for the first thirty minutes.

"Hello, are you lost?" Sensei asked in surprise as the door opened and a pretty teenage girl appeared, her chest heaving as she looked around the room. She was very pretty, deep blue eyes and hair that looked almost navy blue that flowed down to her waist. She gave off a strange aura, though the normal students couldn't place it; Ishida looked up sharply, his blue eyes staring at her intently, a look shared by Ichigo and Rukia. Something wasn't right about her. "It's alright…Do you need help?" The teacher asked again, her hazel eyes filled with concern as the girl remained silent, her eyes searching the room until they landed on Ulquiorra.

"I'm terribly sorry! She's only just come out of hospital." Urahara apologised as he appeared in the doorway, intending to guide the young girl out, though he paused as she shrugged his hand from her shoulder. It was the first sign of true life she had shown since awakening. Across the room there was a scrape as Ulquiorra got to his feet, his chair almost toppling as he stared at the girl,

"You…I know you." Ulquiorra stated, his voice quivering with emotion as his eyes all but welled up, and the girl at the front was no better as tears ran freely down her cheeks, though she was smiling as she looked at him. In an instant she had crossed the room and was in his arms, though Ulquiorra didn't seem to know what to do with her. He wrapped his arms around her and clutched her to his chest, almost feeling with a piece of puzzle had been slotted into his heart. The feeling of lacking he had felt earlier was gone, "Why do I know you?" Ulquiorra asked as he held her back to get a good look at her face.

He could feel with absolute certainty that he knew this girl; the feel of her skin as he brushed her cheek was so familiar that he could swear he'd done it a thousand times, but as he looked at her face he couldn't place it. She certainly wasn't Arrancar or Hollow; he would have felt that straight away, but she didn't seem to be completely Human either. As he looked at her she said nothing, and he hadn't heard her utter a single word since she arrived.

"Who are you?" He asked quietly, very conscious of the eyes, both Human and otherwise, watching them. The girl didn't respond, she just buried her head in his shoulder, where it belonged. Sighing, he placed a kiss on her head as he leaned against her wondering what he should do,

"Ulquiorra, do you know this girl?" Sensei asked, seemingly troubled by his reaction, not to mention the disturbance.

"Yes…She's my…" Ulquiorra trailed off, unsure exactly what she was to him. It was very similar for what he felt for Orihime, only much stronger, and with a slightly different slant. It was hard to define.

"Sister. Long lost sister." Urahara supplied swiftly as he entered and hurried to the pair, laying one hand on each of their shoulders as he looked at the teacher, "I was going to save the reunion for later, but she just couldn't wait!" He added with all the brightness and charm he could muster. Ulquiorra wasn't sure how, but the teacher fell for his charms and allowed him to leave the school, the girl gripping his arm tightly as if she were afraid of being torn away from him.

"You're the first one she's shown a reaction to…Interesting…And you say you know her?" Urahara asked as he led the way through the corridor and out of the school. Ulquiorra looked down at the girl beside him, his arm automatically shifting to wrap around her waist securely as she gripped his shirt tightly, her eyes flicking to Urahara and back again.

"I do…but I do not." Ulquiorra replied with a slight frown, the older man's eyes shifting slyly to the side, his gaze going unnoticed as he examined the pair. There was something between them, something very strong; a deep and unbreakable bond. He could see it, he could very nearly see it…

"Well, since you seem to know her perhaps you wouldn't mind looking after her. She's been at the hospital since she was found, but she seems fine right now." Urahara said, going on to explain how and where she was found, along with all the tests they had performed on her, though nothing sounded familiar to Ulquiorra. _Interesting…Very interesting…_


	10. An Ominous Meeting

DISCLAIMER - see chapter one

Alright, another chapter, and for those of you who didn't know, I am now updating two of my other works. Investigation of Cross Academy (Vampire Knight/Ghost Hunt) and Moving On (Ouran/Ghost Hunt), so updates may be fairly scattered. Enjoy this chapter ;-)

* * *

"Are you going to talk to him?" Tatsuki asked as they walked up the street. Ulquiorra had left with the strange blue haired girl before lunch, and hadn't returned for the rest of the day. Orihime had been quiet all day; _typical! Just as she's about to talk to him another girl turns up out of the blue! What's the story this time?_ Tatsuki wondered, though she was pretty sure Ulquiorra had been as shocked as everyone else to see the blue haired girl.

"I don't know…" Orihime replied evasively, her grey eyes shifting to watch her feet, avoiding Tatsuki's prying gaze. The night before Orihime had stayed at Tatsuki's, after shedding a lot of tears and sharing a lot of words. Even after all this time she still didn't know what ran through Ulquiorra's head; what kind of man goes out with a girl without actually going out with her? It was only after half an hour that Orihime managed to convince Tatsuki that it wasn't really Ulquiorra's fault. How can you realise you're in a relationship without knowing what a formal relationship is?

"You looked like you were ready to at least talk things over with him earlier…" Tatsuki pried as she looked at her friend's forlorn face. Though at first she'd been reluctant to admit, Tatsuki had gotten used to the idea of Orihime being with Ulquiorra, and to see them separated like this bothered her. They just fitted together so well. Ulquiorra had never made a move on Orihime; their relationship was so innocent that it may as well have been a friendship, but there was a lot more than just friendly feelings there.

"I was but then…If he's made a move on Miaka, even if he says it was a mistake, what about this other girl? He certainly seemed to know her; and didn't you see the way they were looking at each other? How can I compete with that? We don't even come close!" The redhead replied emotionally, chewing her lip as she gripped her book bag tightly, her knuckles white with the effort. Tatsuki knew Orihime well enough to know that she was moments away from bursting into tears,

"Hey! Don't start that! Sure, there may have been something between them, but have you seen the way he stares at you when you're not looking? Ulquiorra is crazy about you! And he respects you enough to tell the truth. A lot of guys wouldn't have told you if they kissed another girl; most guys would have done more than kissing too!" The sporty teen replied confidently, brushing over the fact that it was Miaka who stopped things going forward. Orihime nodded and fell silent, suddenly feeling that she was being unreasonable, which wasn't the case. Sighing, Tatsuki laid a hand on Orihime's shoulder, "Look…You need to talk to him." She stated, Orihime hesitating before nodding her agreement, however reluctant.

* * *

"She certainly seems to like your playing." Urahara said quietly as he looked down at the sleeping girl, who had a peaceful smile on her face as she lay curled up on the cushions by the round table in the shop. Ulquiorra continued to play, the tune slow and peaceful. It felt like it had been a long time since he'd picked up his violin, though in reality it had only been a few days, _Orihime was the last person I played for…_

"I knew she would." Ulquiorra replied with quiet certainty, though where that certainty came from he had no idea. For some reason he felt he had played for her before, or perhaps 'for' her was the wrong phrase to use, though he knew this was her favourite tune, and he knew she loved his playing._ It's so strange, I feel such a deep…connection with her…something I've never had with anyone else; not even Loly, who is the closest thing to a blood relation that I have…_

"That is certainly strange…perhaps I should run some tests on you too…we still have no idea where she came from, or what she is…" Urahara said as he toyed with his paper fan, his light hazel eyes almost troubled by the way things had turned out. The girl herself wasn't dangerous, and Ulquiorra didn't seem dangerous, however the connected between them was disturbing, and gave the girl sway over Ulquiorra, who most definitely could be dangerous.

"Perhaps, though I doubt you will find anything." Ulquiorra replied as he lowered the delicate violin, the girl now sound asleep. Unfortunately she would need to be woken soon to return to the hospital, Ryuken still wanted to keep an eye on her.

"So you don't think the connected is physical?" Urahara questioned, hoping for something he could work with to figure out their bond, not to mention the strange aura the mysterious blue haired girl had.

"No, not really…I believe it is more complex." Ulquiorra replied thoughtfully, unable to put a name to the feeling that welled up inside each time he looked at her, the completeness he felt each time he touched her and the quiet contentment he felt when he was close to her. These new feelings led him to question everything, even his feelings for Orihime, whom he knew he loved, but was it truly love?

"This is interesting…Perhaps you should spend some more time with her; who knows? She might even begin to speak eventually." Urahara suggested, the ex-Espada nodding his agreement. He certainly felt that he wanted to spend more time with this girl.

"Um…Can I come in?" A somewhat timid voice asked, both Ulquiorra and Urahara looking up to the door of the shop to see Orihime hovering on the edge of the living room. By the redness of her eyes Urahara could tell she had been crying, and her grey eyes still lacked the light they usually had. Getting to his feet Urahara excused himself, it certainly wasn't him she had come to see.

"Of course! Take your time." He said graciously on his way into the shop, intending to find some boxes to shift. Nodding gratefully the redhead stepped out of her shoes and into the room, pausing as she noticed the sleeping figure on the cushions beside Ulquiorra, the violin resting on the table where he had finished playing.

"Um…I thought we should…talk." She said uncertainly, clutching her hands as she looked down at her feet, surprised as she felt herself pulled into a warm embrace, Ulquiorra's scent filling her senses as she allowed herself to lean into his shoulder. It seemed like an age since she had been held like this. Feeling herself welling up she pushed him back a little,

"Sorry…What did you wish to talk about?" Ulquiorra asked as he sat at the table, Orihime following to sit beside him, her legs bent gracefully beneath her as she sank down beside him. A silence hung between them for a while, an uncomfortable silence that seemed to fill the air,

"Well…Us I suppose…If there is an 'us.'" She added almost questioningly, Ulquiorra's green eyes looking across at her uncertainly,

"I would like there to be." He replied, Orihime nodding her response, though Ulquiorra was unsure whether it was an agreement or an acknowledgement. This situation was harder to read than any battle he had taken part in, and there had been so very many. While fighting Ichigo he had known exactly where and when he would strike, while training with the other Espada he had always anticipated any alliances that had been formed; even Miaka was easier to read.

"Are you sure? What about Miaka…and her?" Orihime asked, still unreadable.

"Miaka was a mistake; she is no more than a friend, and this girl…I am uncertain of our connection, and my feelings for her, but they are not the same as my feelings for you." He added with certainty, which left things unclear for Orihime. For all she knew they could continue their relationship for a few weeks and Ulquiorra could discover this girl was a long lost wife or lover.

"That's not enough…I need to know how you feel about me." Orihime said firmly, the Arrancar's green eyes dropping to the table. After a few moments his hand crept across to lay on top of hers, where they were resting clutched on the tabletop. The familiar warmth of his hand sent a light flush to her cheeks as she looked cross at him, surprised to find his green eyes looking at her intently.

"I love you…I know that with absolute certainty." He replied, leaning forward to rest his forehead against hers, her soft fiery locks brushing his cheeks as she leaned her head forward, both of them savouring the simple contact. Pulling back slightly Ulquiorra leaned in to kiss her, his hand travelling up her arm to cup her cheek as their lips met. It wasn't wild or passionate, but the intimacy meant a lot to Orihime as she returned the gentle brush of lips. The moment didn't last. In the next instant Ulquiorra pulled back sharply, his eyes moving to the hand gripping his shirt, "You're awake." He stated, Orihime's eyes shifting to the blue haired girl, who was now sitting at Ulquiorra's side.

Surprisingly the blue haired girl didn't seem hostile, or jealous, or even surprised. She reminded Orihime of Ulquiorra with the blank expression on her face, though her blue eyes were unnervingly fixed on Orihime. Tilting her head slightly the strange girl continued to stare at the redhead,

"This is Orihime…She is my girlfriend. My mate." Ulquiorra clarified, the blue haired girl looking up at him with a blank expression. He was unsure that the girl comprehended anything he said at all; he didn't even know if she cared. The only emotion she had shown was upon their meeting, and when he was playing the violin for her.

"Does she have a name?" Orihime asked curiously, the girl shifting her gaze once more to rest upon Orihime. Ulquiorra shrugged as he returned his attention to Orihime, the girl still gripping his shirt.

"She hasn't spoken yet, so I do not know." He replied, sounding slightly troubled.

"Ryuken has been calling her Aoi." Urahara supplied from the doorway, sensing it was safe to re-enter. He didn't want to miss anything that the girl did; it could be a clue as to why she had suddenly appeared. He didn't believe in mermaids, but it wasn't entirely impossible._ Though Mermaids were usually water-based Hollow who had a connection to the sea…_

"Aoi…It suits her." Orihime agreed as she smiled at the blue haired girl, who suddenly seemed shy as she shifted closer to Ulquiorra, the boy smiling assuringly as he looked at her over his shoulder.

"Orihime means a lot to me, would you say hello to her?" He encouraged gently, Aoi peering over his shoulder uncertainly before nodding her head slightly, the redhead choosing to take that as a greeting. "Would you like me to play some more?" Ulquiorra asked, Aoi nodding shyly in response, "Very well…This is Orihime's song." He added, the redhead blushing as he began to play that sad but happy tune that always seemed to cheer her up. It didn't take long for the soothing tune to send Aoi back to sleep, her head resting on Ulquiorra's folded knee as he lowered the violin.

"She must be tired." Orihime said as she looked down at the sleeping girl, Ulquiorra's fingers idly stroking her hair out of her face as he nodded his agreement.

"This may be normal for her…" He added quietly as he shifted his green eyes to Orihime, who nodded in agreement before leaning her head on his shoulder. Ulquiorra shifted his arm to wrap around her waist, the warmth of her skin seeping through his shirt to warm his flesh. "I missed your presence last night." Ulquiorra said quietly, conscious of the hazel eyes watching them from across the table.

"I missed you too." Orihime replied, her cheeks flushing under Ulquiorra's deep green gaze, his expression softening at the familiar shyness. Feeling movement on his other side Ulquiorra looked down with a chuckle as Aoi's blue eyes stared up at him sleepily, one hand reaching up to rub her eyes.

"It's time for Aoi to return to the hospital." Urahara decided, the blue haired girl looking up anxiously as she sensed the change in the room. Ulquiorra felt unreasonably protective of Aoi, though he knew Ryuken would take good care of her, and Urahara wouldn't allow her to stay anywhere unsafe or unguarded. "Would you like Ulquiorra and Orihime to take you?" The shopkeeper asked as he looked down at Aoi, who pushed herself up a little with a small nod.

"Would you mind?" Ulquiorra asked as he looked over his shoulder at Orihime, who lifted her head from his shoulder long enough to shake it before leaning down again. Ulquiorra smiled as he rested his head against Orihime's, enjoying the contact that he knew would have to end. "Aoi, are you ready to go?" Ulquiorra asked, the blue haired girl nodding as she got to her feet.

"Oh yes! Orihime, I'm sorry, but I borrowed some of your clothes for Aoi; I hope you don't mind." The older man added apologetically as he indicated Aoi, who was still wearing Orihime's long skirt and top, and slipped her feet into a spare set of shoes.

"Not at all." The redhead replied as she hurriedly slipped into her shoes, steadying Aoi as she did the same, the girl almost standing at Orihime's height with the platform sandals on.

* * *

"Thank you Tsukasa." Toshiro said politely as the dark haired waiter poured him some more coffee. During his time in the Human world he had built up a taste for coffee, and nowhere sold coffee like the little café he was sitting in with Rangiku, Renji, Yumichika and Ikkaku. Hinamori and Hisagi were due to return within the next few days, but this meeting had to happen now. Waiting until the waiter was out of ear shot the white haired boy leaned further into the table, "Where did you get this information?" He asked as he looked across at his Vice Captain,

"It was just an anonymous tip…" Rangiku replied unconvincingly, though if any of the others suspected as Toshiro did they kept mercifully quiet about it. _Right now it doesn't matter where the information came from…this is deeply disturbing…_He thought as he looked at the picture, the girl seeming vaguely familiar, though he had no idea why._ It's to be expected…after living around here for so long, and visiting the school so often, it's no wonder that the victims are becoming more and more familiar…we've been extremely lucky in that regard…_

"So they're wearing…people." Renji said, his voice silently pleading for someone to tell him he had heard wrong, but they all knew that wouldn't happen. This was taking things to a whole new level of depravity.

"They are…Does anyone recognise this girl? If we can find her quickly we may be able to halt their plans before they unfold." Toshiro added as he held up the photograph for Yumichika and Ikkaku to get a good look, but both shook their heads. _At least I can show it to Ichigo and Rukia later; they may have a better idea, or they can at least find out._ "I want you to keep an eye out; for the moment this girl is the only suspect we have, and if we really can't feel their reiatsu then she's our only hope of finding out how many others there are." The young Captain added, his subordinates nodding their agreement.

"I can't believe they're dressing themselves in Humans! It's disgusting!" Yumichika said with a shudder, looking quite ill at the prospect, though no one around the table looked much better._ What could have driven them to even try something like that? Whoever took over from Aizen must be one sick Hollow!_ Renji thought as he looked at the photograph again, imagining meeting someone like her on the street and seeing the flesh rip apart as a Hollow broke free of the flesh.

"If we can't find her, what do we do? We can't rely just on that!" Rangiku piped up, Toshiro nodding his agreement, though he could see no other solution. Hollow could hide within a Human body without any hint of them being Hollow, _so how can we hunt them down?_

"We need to find her; even if it's just so that we can send her to Seireitei and have Twelfth Squad examine her…We're stuck until we find a way to track them." Toshiro said firmly, deciding it best to focus on one problem at a time. There was no point in running around being disorganised chasing shadows; they had one lead, and that's what they needed to stick to. Pausing, Toshiro's turquoise eyes slipped to the side to see Tsukasa, the young waiter, hovering just within earshot.

"Can I bring you anything else Hitsugaya-san?" He asked politely, apparently oblivious to the scrutinising gaze he was under. The boy was tall and elegant, he also supposed that he would be considered good looking. _And how easily he could be extinguished…_

"No…Thank you Tsukasa." The young looking Captain replied, watching as the youth turned and headed back to the counter, where he said a few words to the older woman behind the counter before going out back. This was the time Tsukasa finished every day, and on cue he exited the kitchens wearing his leather jacket, with his helmet underneath his arm.

"Was he listening to us?" Renji asked cautiously as he watched the teen head outside to the parked motorbike, oblivious to the group watching him. Toshiro watched him for a few moments before shrugging it off,

"No…Let us continue." He said decisively, returning his attention to the attentive group around him to set up a plan of action. There was no point in running around cluelessly trying to find one person, they had to be smart and close off unlikely places.


	11. Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone

DISCLAIMER - see chapter one

Another chapter! Enjoy! ;-)

* * *

"What was that?" Rukia asked as Ichigo returned to his room, flipping his phone shut as he walked to the desk and slumped down tiredly, his books still sprawled over the top, his homework only half finished, _and it has to be in tomorrow…_Looking across at the ebony haired girl he gave a weak smile,

"Toshiro said he'll need to see us tomorrow; there's something going on that he thinks we should know." He replied, shifting his gaze to the ceiling before forcing himself up so that he could focus on his books. He had no idea how Rukia did it; her homework had been finished hours ago, and that was between her stints on patrol. Ichigo was joining her less and less; recently there had been no need. They hadn't had a real Hollow attack since just after Christmas, and it was fast approaching February.

"You can borrow my books if you like." Rukia said sympathetically as she looked up from her magazine, the redhead giving her a look that said he was tempted, but his principles wouldn't allow it. He wouldn't learn anything if he didn't do the work himself. He still had two hours before he had to be asleep. "I almost forgot! Chizuru is finally over her bronchitis! She'll be coming back to school soon." She added brightly, Ichigo nodding in response.

"That's good, I never realised bronchitis could be so bad!" He said as he put pen to paper once more, finding the English translations fairly easy; he'd done all the more difficult subjects earlier. "How long has she been gone now?" He asked offhandedly, enjoying the sound of Rukia's voice as he worked.

"Over seven months now…She'll probably have to repeat the year." She replied, Ichigo humming in an unconvinced manner;

"I don't know, Orihime and the others have been taking it in turns to take work to her house, and the work was always brought back on time; she might just scrape through." He argued, though the Shinigami was unsure how things really worked. At the academy, before Byakuya had adopted her, she'd found that whether you passed or not depended on both work and attendance. If you were unable to attend, whether it was due to illness or idleness, you would have to repeat the year. If you were found to be idle you would be dismissed, though it was rare. Human schools were more relaxed in this regard. _Good thing too! Ichigo and I were running out on classes all the time before we got out Modified Souls!_

A silence fell between them as Ichigo returned to his work, and Rukia didn't want to disturb him. The sooner he finished the sooner she could get some sleep; she was exhausted after her patrol. The quiet ones were always the worst; and there had been so many quiet ones recently. The scrape of Ichigo's pen was the only sound in the room, aside from the occasional rustle of paper. It seemed like an age before Ichigo finally sat back with a stretch, the thud of his text book closing signalling an end to his work.

"What do you think Toshiro wants to tell us? It must be serious if he won't talk about it over the phone." Ichigo said as he turned off the desk light and started getting ready for bed; it was almost eleven O'clock, so he had finished on schedule. Stripping of his T-shirt he could hear Rukia as she moved beneath the covers; she had been in her pyjamas since returning from patrol a few hours ago.

"I don't know…but I have a bad feeling…" She replied, not knowing why a cold shiver ran through her. There wasn't much business between Shinigami that couldn't be done over the phone; only something he wanted to keep secret could be this important, _or something so terrible…_

"You're shivering." Ichigo said as he climbed into bed beside her, wrapping his arms around her small frame and pulling her close, her shivers dying down as she leaned back into his chest, her ebony locks tickling his nose as he buried his face in her hair. "Are you cold?" He asked, rubbing her arm slightly beneath the covers,

"A little." Rukia lied, unable to shake the feeling that something terrible was about to happen. As time passed she felt Ichigo fall asleep, his breaths slowing against the back of her neck, but she just couldn't drift off; the feeling kept her awake. _Why can't I shake this feeling?_

* * *

"Ulquiorra?" Orihime called as she eased his door open, surprised as she found the room empty. Calling him again, she stepped further inside and crossed to the open window, her grey eyes peering out as she called him again. Hearing a shuffle above her head she looked up, shivering slightly in the fresh air; it was gradually getting warmer, but it still wasn't warm enough for the sleeveless silk nightdress she was wearing.

"I shall come down." Ulquiorra replied in warning, the redhead moving back as a familiar set of legs appeared, dressed in tracksuit bottoms ready for bed. Ulquiorra's feet caught the edge of his window and his body dropped into view as he crouched down with all the grace of a cat and hopped lightly to the floor.

"Thinking?" Orihime asked lightly as the ebony haired boy got to his feet and pulled the window down with a muffled thump. As he turned around his cheeks coloured a little as he took in the sight of Orihime wearing the nightdress he had bought her. It cradled her breasts gently, cutting low to give him more of a view than he had anticipated before it hugged her figure almost all the way down to her ankles, a long slit up the side giving her legs room to manoeuvre. The tightening of his groin wasn't going to go any time soon.

"Yes." Ulquiorra replied, hoping that Orihime wouldn't notice his aroused state as he sat down on his futon, which he found made the bulge more obvious. Folding his arms he leaned forward a little to cover it,

"Anything in particular?" Orihime asked as she knelt beside him, leaning forward as she moved to fold her legs beside her, giving Ulquiorra a painfully close view of her bare cleavage, her breasts moving freely beneath the silk, her hardened nipples pressing against the fabric from the cold outside. Ulquiorra winced slightly as he became more aroused,

"I-uh-I-Yes." He replied, feeling flustered as she tilted her head in concern, his cheeks flushing as she reached out and rested one of her soft smooth hands on his forehead, "I am quite well." He replied to her silent question, removing the hand of his forehead and holding it gently, her grey eyes dropping to his tracksuit bottoms. His blush deepened as her cheeks coloured,

"I'm sorry! I should have realised!" She apologised as she pulled back, her eyes looking at the wall as she folded her arms across her chest, which just made her breasts look bigger. Shifting further up the futon Ulquiorra shuffled his legs beneath the thick covers to shield him from view.

"It is an inconvenient bodily function." He replied, glad when she could finally look at him again. Crawling forwards Orihime shifted to sit beside him, boldly slipping her own legs beneath the thick covers,

"Cold." She mumbled in explanation, smiling warmly as Ulquiorra pulled the covers further up and slipped one of his bare arms around her shoulder, the soft fabric of his T-shirt rubbing her shoulder in the process. As she leaned into his embrace she could feel the firmness of his body, the muscle solid beneath her soft skin.

"Sorry." He said again,

"For what?" Orihime asked, tilting her head in confusion as she looked up at him. They had passed the evening quite pleasantly; they had walked Aoi back to the hospital, where she had tried to latch onto Ulquiorra to stop him from leaving. After playing a tune Aoi fell asleep and they left swiftly, Ryuken locking her door to stop her wandering off. Once they got back to the shop they had passed a quiet evening together; Ulquiorra had even turned his phone off so that they wouldn't be disturbed. They did their homework, played a game of cards with Urahara and Yoruichi then shared a book before deciding it was time for bed.

"Everything." He replied as he leaned his head on hers, "I feel foolish for not grasping such a simple concept in a Human relationship." He added apologetically, his free hand finding hers and raising it to his lips, the sensation sending tingles down her spine.

"This is your first relationship; and your first Human body…It's not surprising that your emotions get jumbled sometimes." She reasoned in response, Ulquiorra's hold tightening slightly,

"That is no excuse; I should have known!" He replied firmly, hardly able to believe that Orihime was sitting next to him. He was lucky she was so understanding, _she shouldn't need to be understanding! I should know how I feel!_ He scolded inwardly, feeling the redhead squeeze his hand comfortingly. "You know I love you, do you not? I won't betray you again." He swore as he tightened his grip on her slightly,

"I know." Orihime replied simply, nuzzling Ulquiorra's arm as she closed her eyes.

"You'll fall asleep." The Arrancar warned with a touch of amusement, the redhead able to picture the warm smile he would be wearing. Beneath the covers she pressed her legs against his gently, hearing his light chuckle as he pressed a light kiss to her head, "Do you wish to remain?" He asked softly, Orihime nodding in response, feeling Ulquiorra shift to get to his feet. Orihime shuffled further beneath the covers, her head resting on the soft pillows as Ulquiorra padded across the room to turn off the light.

"Are you rehearsing with Miaka again soon?" She asked as the ebony haired boy returned to the futon and slid in beside her.

"Yes…Is that a problem?" He asked as he turned to look at Orihime, finding her on her side facing him, nibbling her lip thoughtfully. She knew it would be unfair to say 'no', and it would be suggesting that she didn't trust him. "Perhaps you would join us next time?" He added casually, relief touching her features,

"I'd like that." She replied with a grateful smile, snuggling into Ulquiorra's embrace as he slipped his arm around her waist. "Will Miaka mind?" She added hastily, the ex-Espada shrugging as he closed his eyes,

"I think she would enjoy getting to know you better…She is my friend." He replied, the redhead nodding, though she wouldn't truly be satisfied until he had asked Miaka. It was rude to just turn up at someone's house, and she didn't want to seem like a paranoid overbearing girlfriend, _but is that what I'm being?_ She wondered as she looked at Ulquiorra's tired face, "Are you sure you don't mind?" She asked, seeing a smile tug his lips,

"I want you to come." He replied, his eyes opening in surprise as Orihime's lips pressed against his in a slow and lingering kiss. He couldn't see the colour of her cheeks in the darkness, but he knew they'd be a bright shade of pink. Shifting closer Ulquiorra returned the kiss, his hand caressing the silk of her back, rubbing circles as her hand reached up to run through is ebony locks.

* * *

"_It is foolish for us to meet here." Ulorran said as he looked around the darkened gardens of Himeyuri's new gardens. Her husband never ventured into them; they were for her own private use, and he had been asleep long ago, in his own rooms. Himeyuri had yet to allow him into her bedchamber, and he was so kind that he never pressed her. Himeyuri smiled warmly as she leaned against Ulorran's bare chest, the soft fabric of her white sleeping yakuta sending shivers down Ulorran's spine,_

"_This is perfect…We can go further from the palace." She added as she looked up at the mostly darkened windows, the only lit ones lighting the deserted corridors. The lights to the bedrooms were all black. Ulorran flexed his wings quietly, one of them wrapping around her as he turned to head towards the bottom of the garden, where Himeyuri had set up a small blocked off space, where no one could see them from any direction. They were surrounded by tall trees and wild bushes, the flowers blooming in the warm weather, though their colours were dampened by the darkness of night._

"_Are you sure you wish to continue? If Shihoin-Sama finds out I do not know what he will do." Ulorran cautioned as they stepped into the starlit clearing, the trees opening above them to reveal a small patch of sky. The breeze was all but cut off by their surroundings, Ulorran's wings rustling slightly as he closed them on his back._

"_We have been through this…I want you, and only you." Himeyuri replied as she hooked her arms over Ulorran's shoulders, pulling him down gently and capturing his willing lips. Feeling him respond Himeyuri melted into his arms, feeling them circle her waist as he pulled her close, his hands exploring her back through her yakuta. She mewled as she deepened the kiss, running her fingers through his thick ebony locks, his scent filling her senses as she arched her neck, feeling his lips leave hers to explore the soft skin._

_Moving his lips slowly up and down her neck, Ulorran slowly began to guide Himeyuri to the ground, the grass feeling soft and damp to his heightened senses. Finding herself on her knees, Himeyuri shifted so that she could lie down on her back, feeling Ulorran's strong arms guiding her down, one hand gently cradling her head so that she didn't even feel the impact of the moist earth._

_Taking advantage of his busy state, Himeyuri felt out his torso, running her hands up his chest, the muscles chiselled and firm beneath her lingering touch. As Himeyuri explored his upper body Ulorran returned his attention to her lips, easing himself down beside her as he slowly devoured her mouth, allowing on hand to stroke down her side, feeling her waist through the soft cotton of the yakuta._

"_You're hesitating." Himeyuri purred lightly as she pulled back to look up at him with warm grey orbs that almost danced with amusement. Giving her a smile, Ulorran closed his green eyes and returned his lips to hers, feeling one of her hands reach up to cup his cheek and play with the hair just above his right ear, the sensation sending shivers of anticipation down his spine._

_As she leaned closer Ulorran's hand traced the obi of her yakuta to the tie at the front, his fingers deftly pulling it loose, the front of her gown opening to reveal nothing but luxurious pale skin beneath. Pulling back Ulorran took his time admiring her, enjoying the pink that coloured her cheeks under his stare. Slipping the Yakuta down her shoulders Ulorran got to his knees above her, his wings opening and curling down to shroud them, like their own private curtain._

"_You're beautiful." He sighed as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her swollen lips, immediately kissing his way down her soft throat to her elegantly sloping collarbone, travelling over her bare chest to her breasts. Himeyuri sighed, her grey eyes closing in contentment as Ulorran's lips captured one of her sensitive nubs, his hand reaching up to toy with the other breast. It was clear from the way he worked his way effortlessly around her body that he had done this before, though she wasn't surprised. He was much older._

_Himeyuri mewled lightly as Ulorran's hand travelled further down, slipping between her legs as he continued to nibble the soft skin of her breast. Shifting her hips, Himeyuri winced as his fingers penetrated her, only pausing a moment before shifting within her, the feeling indescribable, and not entirely pleasant. Feeling her tense Ulorran paused, leaning up to kiss her lips,_

"_Relax." He sighed into her ear, nuzzling her as he continued to pleasure her, gradually feeling her body loosen up beneath him. As her breaths became measured, her hips moving slightly to compliment his movements, he slowly reached down to his obi and pulled it free. His hakama drifted down his hips as he settled between Himeyuri's legs, her grey eyes looking up with a mixture of excitement and nerves._

_He grasped Himeyuri's hands, their finger's linking as he playfully pinned them above her head, only letting go of one hand to position himself at her entrance. Without warning he thrust forward, quickly and smoothly, only stopping once he was deep within her, kissing her cheek as she let out a small cry. Until she had recovered he didn't dare move, feeling her tightening around him almost painfully,_

"_Sorry, I know it hurts." He soothed as he kissed her gently, his soothing hands and lips slowly easing the pain. Not having a mother, Himeyuri had never had anyone to tell her about the finer points of intimacy, particularly the pain. As the pain eased Ulorran could feel her body loosen its painful grip on him, slowly moving back and forth. The feeling was strange for Himeyuri, a strange ache accompanying each thrust, the feeling leaving her breathless with a strange tingle in her chest._

_All too soon it was over; a surge ran through Ulorran, their bodies entwining tightly as he came. Feeling him pull out of her Himeyuri turned on her side to look at him as he collapsed beside her, one wing stretched out behind him while the other dipped over his shoulder and swept elegantly round to cradle her shoulder, almost like a blanket._

"_Are you well?" Ulorran asked, his hand travelling up and down her bare waist gently,_

"_I am." She replied warmly, shifting a little closer so that she could rest against his chest, her body slowly cooling, the small aches and pains becoming noticeable as she regained her breath._

"_We cannot remain." Ulorran warned as he wrapped his arm and his wing around her, his own eyes closing as he leaned his head against hers, "Only for a short time." He added as he nuzzled her, feeling her nod her agreement against his chest._

* * *

"Morning Ulquiorra!" Miaka greeted as he entered the room with Orihime, his arm resting across her back as he guided her through the open door. Seeing the chestnut haired girl he smiled and headed over to her, Orihime staying close as he approached the desk. Almost as soon as he was close enough Miaka had Ulquiorra helping her with a few sums she had been working on the night before. "Are we still on for practice later?" She asked as Ulquiorra finished his explanation,

"Yes, but I have a favour to ask…Orihime would like to attend; is that agreeable?" He asked swiftly, the redhead standing beside him blushing as Miaka's big brown eyes looked up at her,

"Sure! We could use a narrator." Miaka replied easily, pulling out her script and pointing out the scenes they were practicing to Orihime, Ulquiorra slipping away to his seat quietly as the two girls looked over the scene. "How's your part going?" Miaka asked as Orihime leaned over her shoulder to look at the script, her eyes dropping at the question.

"Not good…I don't think I can do this." Orihime almost sighed, spilling all of the problems she had with her role to Miaka as she listened patiently. Miaka had to agree, the role didn't suit Orihime, in fact she didn't imagine that acting suited her at all; she'd always been such a quiet girl.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find your feet after a bit of practice." Miaka assured, her deep hazel eyes sharpening as she door opened and a familiar face entered the room. Turning around, Orihime was delighted to see Chizuru heading towards her, her backpack slung over her shoulder.

"Chizuru!" Orihime, along with man other girls, cried, moving to surround the somewhat bewildered looking girl, who had changed a lot during her illness. Her dark eyes had faded slightly, the glasses just hiding the shadows beneath her eyes, and she was much thinner, her hair hadn't been cared for, though it hadn't grown. What concerned Orihime the most was that Chizuru hadn't tried to grope her; usually it was the first thing the violet haired girl would do.

"You must feel terrible! How are you?" One of the girls asked, Chizuru looking distinctly uncomfortable as she allowed herself to be led to her desk across from Miaka, where she sat looking uncomfortable as her eyes passed over the faces surrounding her.

"I'm still a little weak…" Chizuru replied, the girls giving nothing but sympathy as they fawned over her. Usually the attention would send Chizuru into a torrent of other complaints, but today she was subdued._ Her bronchitis must have been really bad!_ Orihime thought sympathetically as she broke off to return to her seat, intending to give her friend some breathing space.

* * *

"You're late, did something happen?" Ichigo asked as the white haired Shinigami landed gracefully on the path outside his house. Ichigo had been waiting on the doorstep in anticipation since eight O'clock, it was now heading towards eleven, and they had missed morning classes. Toshiro straightened his collar with an apologetic look,

"I was delayed; Yamamoto Sou-taicho called an emergency meeting to discuss the situation." He excused as he entered the house and headed straight for the dining room table, where Rukia sat with a grave expression. If Yamamoto thought it necessary to call a meeting, then whatever Toshiro was about to tell them had to be bad, _bad could be an understatement…_

"So what was so important that you asked us to wait for you? It's unusual for us to miss school lately; there hasn't been any Hollow activity." Ichigo pried as they took their seats, all of them in their Shinigami form. Once eight thirty came and went Rukia suggested sending Chappy and Kon to school in their place; at the time he had thought it unnecessary, but now he was grateful that he wouldn't be missing school. _I have enough black marks to paint a house!_

"We've found out why we haven't been able to track the Hollow…" Toshiro began, the dark look on his face telling the young pair to brace themselves. "They are using the bodies of dead Humans to hide themselves." He continued, pausing for his words to sink in. Rukia took it well; she looked deeply troubled, but somehow unsurprised by their behaviour, Ichigo on the other hand looked stunned and sickened by the prospect. If he hadn't seen so much in the past year he may have thrown up.

"Wearing people." Ichigo said, asking for confirmation in a similar way to Renji; in a similar way to everyone he had told. Toshiro nodded silently, giving Ichigo a few moments to take it in, while he could see Rukia's cobalt eyes already focusing on the problem.

"While they're hiding in Human bodies we can't sense their Reiatsu, so we need to catch one and have Twelfth Squad examine it and find a way to detect it…" He added, Rukia nodding her agreement; it made sense. If anyone could figure it out it would be Twelfth Squad, but there was one problem…

"How do we find one if we can't tell who they are?" She asked, a shiver running down her spine at the thought. Anyone she had ever met could be one; their insides could have been ripped out and a Hollow could be wearing them like a suit; it was sickening. At her question Toshiro reached into his hakama and pulled out a small rectangular picture,

"We have only a single lead…This is the girl we were tipped about." The white haired boy said as he handed the picture across to Ichigo and Rukia, their eyes widening in unison. "What?" Toshiro said quickly, his green eyes searching them, both anxious and worried.

"We know this girl! She could be at the school right now!" Ichigo stated as he got to his feet, Rukia not far behind as they raced for the door. Toshiro wasted no time in following them as they dove through the door and used Shunpo to get down the street as fast as possible; _I hope we make it in time!_


	12. A Vile Poison

DISCLAIMER - see chapter one

Just a warning guys, I only have two more already written chapters, and then things are going to slow down as I'll have to write more, and I am also working on two other fics. Enjoy ;-)

* * *

"Ulquiorra…" A voice said, the Arrancar turning from his locker with a raised eyebrow to find the young girl from earlier that morning standing before him. _Her name…what was her name?_ He wondered idly as he closed the metal door and turned towards her, one of his arms full of books. "You don't recognise me, do you?" She added with small smile,

"I only met you this morning." He replied simply, tilting his head curiously at the look that came across her face. It was strange, it was an evil sort of look that didn't belong on her face. "Should I know you?" Ulquiorra prompted, surprised by the loud laugh that broke free from the girl. Looking up and down the corridor Ulquiorra could see no one in sight; the bell to signal afternoon classes had just rung, and he was the last out in the corridor.

"I don't suppose you would recognise me in this body…It is a nice body, isn't it?" She added, her voice almost a purr as she stepped a little closer, her brown eyes boring into his as she looked up at him. Though he could sense nothing wrong, Ulquiorra was on edge.

"What do you mean 'this body?'" Ulquiorra asked cautiously, finding his back against the locker as the girl stepped forward again.

"What I said…You don't think any self respecting Arrancar would dress like this do you?" She added, forcing Ulquiorra against the metal lockers painfully, his back aching at the pressure she was exerting. Before he could even think Ulquiorra found the strange girl's lips against his, and something passed his lips; a liquid that he instinctively wanted to spit out. Grabbing his throat the girl made him choke and swallow at the same time, the thick unpleasant liquid travelling down his throat with an almost acidic taste.

Brushing off whatever had just happened Ulquiorra grabbed the girl before him and threw her back, Cero circling his hand as he looked across at her smirking face. Glancing up and down the corridor Ulquiorra was relieved, and surprised, to find that no one had heard the commotion and come outside,

"You're so weak! Look at what you have become Ulquiorra! Loly looked up to you! I looked up to you! What a disappointment you've become!" She spat, Ulquiorra watching with morbid fascination as the body of the Human girl dropped to the floor, the dark eyes wide and vacant without the malevolent presence within. Standing before him was an Arrancar he knew only too well.

"Menoly." He stated, his feelings running wild; he was surprised, disgusted, homesick, curious, confused and wary at the same time. She ran a hand through her scruffy blonde hair, her green eye looking at him as if he were less than nothing.

"The old Ulquiorra would have sniffed me out in an instant! But I guess you can't expect anything from a Human." She mocked, her own hands working up two orbs of red Cero, though of course she had no regard for their surroundings. Ulquiorra was all too conscious of the fact that if he missed her, his Cero would go through the wall, possibly injuring or killing someone inside.

"Why did you come?" Ulquiorra asked, stalling for time as he looked up and down for some way of manoeuvring her away from the classrooms, perhaps even outside. Within the classroom he could sense Ishida at least had noticed, his familiar Quincy energy spiking. Ulquiorra wasn't the only one who noticed.

"I came for you…My job is done." She stated, getting ready to flee. Ulquiorra dove forward, his Cero-shrouded hand reaching out for her. As he took his first step his vision began to swim, upon the second a pain spiked in his stomach, and by the third it had spread like wild fire. The Cero around his hand flickered and died as he touched Menoly's arm, her green eye dancing as she watched him fall to the ground. "My how the mighty have fallen." She mocked as she put her foot on his chest, his green eyes unfocused as he lay back in a swoon.

"Don't move." Ishida's voice rang out, the blue bow pointed at her. Menoly looked down at the now unconscious Ulquiorra, only regretting that she couldn't have killed him then and there. Pulling her foot away she glared at the Quincy, her eyes shifting to the wall with an almost cunning light,

"I don't think so…Get back inside." She ordered, holding one of her Cero up towards the wall, making it plain that she wouldn't hesitate to blow a hole through the wall and fry the worthless Humans within. Ishida faltered, his blue eyes uncertain as he eyes the classroom, which was just within view. Sensei was getting impatient, she'd be out before long to see what Ulquiorra was doing, and Chizuru. The rest of the class were in their seats, and at least five would be killed or seriously injured if Menoly unleashed her Cero. "That's right Quincy." She said mockingly as he lowered his bow, his blue eyes glaring daggers as she shifted her Cero towards him.

* * *

As he approached the school Ichigo knew they were too late; he could feel Ishida's energy, as well as that of the Arrancar. Not even bothering with the doors, Ichigo jumped up to the window, diving through the glass as he felt Ishida's energy levels drop. There were screams as the window shattered inwards, Sado, Kon, Chappy, Tatsuki and Orihime watching as Ichigo raced across the room and into the corridor.

"Ishida!" Ichigo cried in warning as he grabbed the hilt of Zangetsu and swung the large blade into the path of the red Cero, which struck with far less force that Ichigo had anticipated, _but without the Espada the Arrancar are fairly weak._ He reminded himself as he shifted his angry amber orbs to the white clad woman, who faltered at the ease with which her attack had been stopped.

"I don't think ya want ta to that." A new voice said, a blade resting on her throat in warning. Menoly couldn't look over her shoulder, but the presence was unfamiliar, so there wasn't really much point. Judging by the grin on Ichigo Kurosaki's face it was one of his friends, and he was strong, so very strong. His energy ripped through her like a knife. "What did ya to ta my friend?" The voice demanded, the blade just stroking her skin, a dribble of blood slipping down her pale throat.

"I was just told to deliver the poison; I wasn't told what it did, but it's nasty! And I hope it's slow and painful!" She added venomously, wincing as a hand grabbed her hair and roughly pulled her head back, her neck aching as she came face to face with the most unassuming man she had ever seen. He had pointed features, a clean cut blonde bob, and sharp amber eyes.

"Shinji! Seireitei needs her alive." Ichigo stated, the blonde looking disappointed but understanding, giving her a toothy grin as he shifted his gaze to Ichigo,

"But not in once piece." He compromised, Ichigo watching the tall slim man warily. He had only seen Shinji like this once, when Hiyori had almost been killed by Aizen; he wasn't one to be messed with when family was involved, and by the looks of it he considered Ulquiorra to be part of his family.

"Hirako-san!" Toshiro said firmly as he appeared in the corridor, his green eyes firm as he drew level with the Vizard. "I understand your anger, but we cannot afford to lose her…She is the only lead we have right now." He added, the blonde letting out a slight huff as he eased his blade back slightly, feeling the Arrancar relax in his grasp. "She will get what she deserves in then end…Kurotsuchi has been dying to get his hands on her." Toshiro added, his eyes meeting the green of Menoly with a deep coldness.

"Chizuru…" Rukia said, her voice almost catching as she looked down at the body of the once bright and bubbly girl. Her death was even more disturbing since she had proven to be quite strong in the fight against Hollow, _but an Arrancar is far beyond anything she faced…_Ichigo watched stunned as Rukia knelt and closed the vacant eyes. _How could I not have noticed? I rushed over here to stop this, I stood here and I didn't even notice she was lying there…_He thought, disbelief and shock hovering in his mind as he looked at the dead girl.

"Alright you two I've had just about enough of…" Sensei's voice shouted, quieting and cutting off as she took in the scene before her. Ishida was standing in the middle of the corridor, and Ulquiorra and Chizuru were just lying on the tiled floor. Looking at Ishida she waited for some form of explanation, but all he could do was shake his head. "Get the nurse." She ordered as she crouched beside Ulquiorra, who was out cold, his body cold and clammy. As she moved to Chizuru she was even more disturbed as she felt the cold skin, the limbs still as if she had been dead for hours, and then the smell started. It was as if she had been dead for weeks. "Oh God." Sensei gasped, Ichigo and the others watching in silence as she dove into the girl's toilets.

"Hey, what's going on out here?" Another voice asked, Miaka and a few others venturing into the corridor. Toshiro watched the chestnut haired girl with interest as her hazel eyes seemed to drift across each of them, including himself. It seemed that it was only after she had taken in the scene that she dropped to the floor beside Ulquiorra,

"Ulquiorra!" She exclaimed, cradling his head in her lap as she looked down at him, her eyes filled with worry. At her exclamation Orihime appeared, the girls looking at each other worriedly before returning their attention to the unconscious boy. Orihime barely noticed the people around her, including Ichigo and Rukia as they returned to their bodies and helped to get Ulquiorra to the medical room. Chizuru was covered with a pale grey blazer, which covered her face and swept down to her chest. The students couldn't bare to look at her.

"We should leave; I will take her to Seireitei immediately." Toshiro said as they quietly retreated down the corridor, Shinji's blade still resting on Menoly's throat, his eyes just begging her to try something. As they walked down the corridor, Shinji half pushing Menoly, Toshiro pulled out his mobile, "Matsumoto. Contact the hospital and be sure Doctor Ishida gets the girl's body…Twelfth Squad will need it." He ordered, only waiting for confirmation before hanging up.

* * *

"Doctor Ishida!" A young female nurse called, the older man turning at the urgency in her voice. "It's that girl Sir, something's wrong!" She added worriedly, the grey haired man hurrying back to her room to find Aoi unconscious and shivering. Grabbing his stethoscope he listened to her heart as it jumped about unevenly, the cold sweat on her forehead suggesting she had come down with a bad fever.

"There was no sign of this in earlier checks." He stated, more to himself than the young nurse, who hovered anxiously, awaiting instruction. Ryuken raised the clipboard he was carrying and reviewed the ratings. Nothing. Everything was normal until up to three hours ago, and he knew she had been checked on since._ This is very odd…_

"Doctor, there is a call from someone called Matsumoto? She says it's urgent." Another young woman said, the doctor leaving the room to return to his office, where the call was patched through. Sitting at his desk he stewed over his latest problem while lifting the phone,

"Ishida speaking." He said simply as he sat back in his tall leather chair and turned to look out of the window, the afternoon sky a deep shade of blue, the sun glinting on the windows of the building opposite. It was almost blinding.

"Doctor Ishida, this is Matsumoto Fuku-taicho. There's been an incident at Karakura High School; there is a Human body that you must collect; it needs to be transported to Seireitei as soon as possible!" The woman on the other end of the phone stated and, though Ryuken resented being ordered about by a Shinigami, he understood the urgency. When Urahara had told him the way Hollow were using Human bodies it had sickened him to the core. The sooner they were stopped the better.


	13. Tea, Talk and Therapy

DISCLAIMER - see chapter one

Alas! I shall now only be able to attend two days of Ayacon, because I will be flying out to Japan on the Sunday! Yay for new job! Anyway, here is your new chapter, enjoy! ;-)

* * *

"Here." Byakuya's velvet voice said, Soi Fon pulled out of her reverie to accept the tea he was holding out for her in one of his traditional cups, the tea pot sitting on the tray with the rest of the green tea service. Byakuya was kneeling gracefully opposite her, wearing a pure white yakuta now that he was off duty. Soi Fon was sitting back on her hands, her legs sprawled out to the side, wearing her sleeveless combat robes that were usually hidden by her Captain's robe.

"Thank you." She said, crossing her legs and leaning forward to accept the cup with a small bow of the head, her hazel eyes meeting his dark orbs momentarily, their intensity un-dampened by their earlier training. The white cup was hot in her hands, though not hot enough to burn the skin; just right. The steam drifted up, the warmth touching her skin as it rose.

This was her first time in Byakuya's home, despite their earlier training sessions, and her continuous visits to his barracks. She had been surprised by his offer, though obviously it hadn't exactly been an offer. They had been walking through the streets on the way back to their own homes and as they reached the gates to his estate he simply said, 'are you coming inside?', so she'd followed. Raising the ceramic cup to her lips she sipped the hot and slightly bitter green liquid, the taste strong as it slid down her throat.

"This is nice." She complimented, Byakuya inclining his head in thanks as he sipped his own tea, his eyes closing a moment longer than they should have as he savoured the taste in his own noble way.

"The tea ceremony is one of the first things I was taught growing up." He said, Soi Fon almost smiling at the thought of a younger more inexperienced Byakuya trying to make his first tea, his grandfather probably teaching him. She had met his grandfather on numerous occasions; he was a very wise old man, and had been a great Captain before he retired and Byakuya took his place.

They lapsed into a comfortable silence, Soi Fon's eyes travelling around the room, which was very simply decorated. She would say that this was Byakuya's private study. There was a low desk with a small panel that hid something, something at eye level. There were a few vases of flowers placed in the corners of the room, and the walls had some pictures of forests, all painted. The sliding doors were open, a wooden deck running by before you could step down into a private garden with a small pond and a tall tree. The sound of running water and bamboo clacking on stone was the only sound. Not even the movement of the house staff could be heard.

"You have a lovely home." Soi Fon complimented as she returned her eyes to the man before her, his features soft, but chiselled at the same time. He was unreadable as always as he looked across at her, his head inclining in thanks once more.

"I would take credit, but my staff handle things here, except the garden…they tend it, but I will not allow any changes." He added, his deep brown eyes shifting to look almost mournfully at the flower filled haven. It looked so calm and peaceful; a little further off Soi Fon could even see a small white bridge.

"Why would you? It's perfect." She replied, Byakuya's eyes warming slightly as he looked at the gentle colours.

"It was Hisana's." He said simply, Soi Fon falling silent at his words. This was the first time he had spoken to her about Hisana, and from what she understood he rarely mentioned her at all. She knew that she had been his wife, and that she had died of some form of illness, and that he had adopted Rukia as it was Hisana's last wish for her sister to be cared for. "She always loved the garden." He added with a far off look in his eye, the barest hint of a smile touching his lips.

"You must have been devastated…" Soi Fon trailed off, trying not to sound too sympathetic; he probably got enough of that to last a lifetime, but as he turned his eyes to her he wasn't angry or upset. He looked slightly saddened, but the sadness had been deadened. It was a look she knew all too well. It was she look for saw on the face of any squad mate who had lost someone. First it hurts, then it burns, and then it fades away. Byakuya had passed the burning phase long ago.

"At the time…" He replied simply as he got to his feet with grace that Soi Fon could only dream of. Despite her athletic skills she had never managed to master grace, at least not away from the battlefield. Heading towards the desk Byakuya knelt once more and opened the small doors on the wall to reveal a portrait. Getting to her feet Soi Fon padded over for a closer look, surprised by what she saw.

"Rukia?" She questioned,

"Hisana." Byakuya corrected with a hint of amusement. It was the same response he got from a lot of people. As Soi Fon looked closer she could see the difference, but it was very slight. Hisana's eyes were slightly bigger, and a deeper shade of blue, and her ebony hair was rougher and unkempt. "This was painted a few months before she passed on." Byakuya said, recollecting the day clearly. It had been sunny, and she had insisted on sitting out in the garden for the portrait, despite her ill health.

"They certainly look alike." Soi Fon said as she looked down at the noble, unsure why he was bringing all of this up now, and to her, _though I've never really seen him talk to anyone else that much…_She thought, drinking her tea and praying that he would change the subject before she said something wrong and ended up upsetting him. She wasn't good with emotions at the best of times, particularly when it was someone else suffering._ Does he want me to comfort him? Just listen to him? Advise him?_

"It was a stroke of fortune…I would not have found Rukia if they had not." Byakuya replied as he reached up and closed the small doors, banishing the smiling face from view. Getting to her knees Soi Fon put her hands together and bowed her head, reciting the usual prayer for the dead in her head. "Thank you." Byakuya said as she finished and got to her feet,

"It wouldn't be right not to pay my respects to the lady of the house." Soi Fon replied awkwardly, her cheeks heating at the thanks. Closing his eyes regretfully Byakuya turned his back on the hidden portrait, getting effortlessly to his feet and moving towards the open doors, where the sky had darkened, a small amount of stars beginning to appear in the deepening blue.

"She hasn't been the lady of this house for a long time." He replied, Soi Fon inwardly kicking herself, _I'm walking on eggshells!_ She thought, unsure what she should say. "I have been receiving…advice recently…It is long past the time for me to find a new wife." He stated plainly, which was another area Soi Fon had no experience in. Love wasn't her thing,_ I don't even think anyone would have me!_

"Well…You don't have to…" She said weakly, unsure what advice she could really give on the subject. She hadn't even had a boyfriend; in fact the closest to love she had come was Yoruichi, and she was more a sister figure, particularly since she was with Urahara.

"I do…The Kuchiki household cannot be left without an heir." He stated plainly, though Soi Fon couldn't say she was surprised; the Shihoin household had expected it of Yoruichi once, before she had defected. Byakuya wouldn't do a thing like that; he was far more 'noble' than Yoruichi had ever been. Soi Fon blamed Urahara Kisuke's bad influence.

"I guess you will have to find a wife then." Soi Fon agreed awkwardly,

"Indeed…And she must be someone of status…Of noble or military standing." He added, which Soi Fon understood once again. Despite times moving on around them the old noble codes still stood, and it was still the nobles who held the power. A commoner wasn't good enough for a noble, particularly one of the Four Houses. Byakuya would need to marry a Captain, which was unlikely, or a noble from another family, preferably one of the Four Houses.

"I think Unohana's a bit old for you." Soi Fon retorted, trying to lift the heavy atmosphere that had settled in the room. Byakuya nodded, apparently taking her comment literally.

"I have few contacts with other noble houses due to my duties." He added, _and those noble girls wouldn't suit you at all!_ She added inwardly. Though the airs and graces would match, on the inside they would have nothing in common. Soi Fon had spent a great deal of time with Byakuya over the past few months and she knew that he'd want a woman with a little spark. She hadn't known Hisana, or even seen her, but she guaranteed that if she hadn't fallen ill she would have proven to be quite a fiery girl, _impulsive like her sister._ "I am uncertain how to proceed." Byakuya said plainly as he turned towards her,

"You're asking for my advice?" She asked incredulously, the noble stepping onto the deck and seating himself on the edge, his feet hanging above the grass.

"You were Yoruichi's confidant, were you not?" He asked as Soi Fon padded over and sat beside him with her legs crossed. Feeling out of her depth she sighed in exasperation,

"No! Well, yes, but not like that! She'd tell me stuff, and take out her frustrations on me, but I never advised her!" She replied, feeling bad for letting him down, especially if she was the closest thing he had to a friend, though he was certainly close to Renji and Rukia; even Ichigo had worked his way through the noble's mask somehow. If he hadn't than she had no doubt Byakuya would have used Senbonzakura to slice Ichigo into bite sized pieces rather than let him sleep with Rukia.

"Perhaps that is all I need…" Byakuya trailed off, his eyes passing over the gardens almost mournfully. "Once I have a new wife these gardens will become hers…Every trace of Hisana will be gone." He added as he put his empty cup aside, the scent of cherry blossoms drifting down from the large tree in the centre of the garden, a few others circling the wall in the distance.

"She won't be gone…You still have your memories, and besides, don't you think it's time you allowed yourself to move on?" Soi Fon asked, Byakuya giving a somewhat reluctant nod in response. "Besides, as head of the household you can keep putting off getting a new wife until you feel ready." She added, though secretly she knew Byakuya was really being pressed. _He must be if he's talking to me about it!_

"Would you like some more tea?" He offered, Soi Fon nodding as they returned to the study, both of them knowing it was going to be a long evening.

* * *

"Did you hear?" Hinamori asked quietly as she and Hisagi headed towards the tunnels to the Human world, the taller Shinigami nodding silently. An Arrancar had been brought in; the one that had been using a Human body to hide in. The body was being kept in the Human world for now, but would be sent through by the end of the day. The whole thing was sickening, "There could be hundreds of them!" The timid girl beside him added.

"We'll need to be on guard at all times." Hisagi agreed, his sharp eyes watching the shivers that ran through Hinamori's delicate form._ Perhaps this is a bad idea…_He thought, unsure that Hinamori was ready to cope with something like this. It was so soon after her recovery; something so horrific could undo months of hard work. "Our job is just to patrol and keep an eye on things until Twelfth Squad figure this out." He added almost assuringly,

"I know, but it seems so…" Hinamori trailed off, Hisagi laying a comforting hand on her shoulder as they approached the tunnel, both stepping through at the same time. The only good thing he could see about the situation was that they couldn't disguise themselves as Shinigami and get back to Seireitei, _but that doesn't help the Human world…_

"Try not to think about it." Hisagi advised, wishing that he could take his own advice. Since hearing the news he'd found it hard to think about anything else; he didn't have many friends in the Human world, but he recognised many of them going about their normal lives. It was sickening to think that a Hollow could be masquerading in place of a family member, or a whole family could have been slaughtered.

"Hollow attacks have never been nice, but this…" Hinamori said, leaving the comment hanging, and Hisagi had to agree. He'd lost many friends over the years, but at least he got to bury them, and knew they were dead. How would it feel to lose a friend and then be attacked by a Hollow wearing their body like a Halloween costume?_ Hopefully I'll never find out…_

"It's uncharacteristic…I would put this down to Aizen, but he's long dead…A Hollow's first and only instinct is to eat; to attain strength…It would take a sick and devious mind to plot something like this, and ordinary Hollow don't have the emotional capacity for it." Hisagi mused. He had heard of Hollow imitating a person to lure in a meal, but to actually wear the skin of a dead human…_Most Hollow would find it sickening._ Beside him Hinamori nodded her agreement,

"So it's an Arrancar; the Espada are gone, and so is Aizen…Gin is still out there, but this would have taken a long time to plan…He couldn't have done it so soon." She continued, Hisagi nodding his agreement, though he had other ideas about Gin. He knew that it had been Matsumoto who had received the tip, and since they were being evasive about where the tip came from he was sure it was Gin. Matsumoto was the only friend he had left.

"Whoever is pulling the strings must be after something specific, and there's only one thing in the Human world that they'd want." Hisagi stated plainly, Hinamori's deep honey eyes turning to him quizzically, "The Hougyoku." He added simply, and the Hougyoku was hidden inside Ulquiorra,_ who just happens to be unconscious right now._

* * *

"Hanataro! It's good to see you." Urahara greeted as the young medic entered the hospital bedroom. It had taken a few moments for Urahara to recognise the boy; he had changed so much in the past year. He was a little taller, much more toned, even his clothes and hair were different now, but the gentle eyes and timid manner were just the same.

"I came here as soon as I got back." The young medic replied as he slipped out of his Gigai and hurried to the unconscious figure on the bed, his hazel eyes concentrating on Ulquiorra, who hadn't stirred for twenty four hours now, though he had stopped shivering. He just seemed to be frozen somehow. "What have you figured out?" He asked as he looked up at Ryuken, who stood on the opposite side of the bed watching Hanataro.

"Not much. In Human terms he's stable, so the problem isn't with the Gigai." The Quincy replied, completely at a loss. When Ulquiorra had first been brought in he had immediately treated the 'Human' symptoms, though the medication had had little effect at the time. The fever and shivering had disappeared a few hours later; much longer than the medication would have taken to kick in. After that he had just remained sleeping, his breathing the only sign that he was still alive.

Urahara had suggested Hanataro as soon as they ran out of tests that they could run on the Gigai. He was the best option short of Unohana, and since he was on his way back from Seireitei anyway he would be the easiest choice. The shopkeeper had send word to Toshiro to have the medic directed to the hospital the moment he returned, and Hanataro was wasting no time.

He held his hands above Ulquiorra's chest, a green light shimmering around them as he concentrated, his brow furrowed in either confusion or displeasure, Urahara wasn't sure yet, but either way it didn't bode well. Hanataro could feel a tingle running up his arms, and it wasn't pleasant. Whatever was going on within the Gigai wasn't good, but he couldn't tell what was going to happen. He did know that it was draining his energy somehow, his knees buckling as he pulled back.

"Hanataro!" Urahara cried in alarm, supporting the young medic as he recovered from whatever had happened. Hanataro's brown eyes slowly opened, a small groan escaping his lips as he allowed Urahara to guide him to his feet, the older man continuing to support him. "What happened?" The shopkeeper asked as Ryuken stepped in to listen to Hanataro's tired heartbeat.

"I don't know…I felt drained." The medic replied, Urahara noticing a slight drop in his Reiatsu, though he was slowly recovering, and would probably be fine after sleeping. "I didn't have enough time to find out what was going on, but he's taking in a lot of energy…" Hanataro stated, sensing spirit particles slowly drifting in and being absorbed by the unconscious Arrancar.

"That is odd…" Urahara said thoughtfully as he looked at Ulquiorra and felt out the air around him. Hanataro was right; the room was slowly filling with energy.

"It could be a way of healing for him; we don't know much about Arrancar after all…His body may have rejected whatever poison he was given, and it's now just replacing the energy it lost while fighting it off." Hanataro suggested; it wouldn't be unheard of, in fact it reminded Hanataro a little of Yumichika's Shikai. When Yumichika was weak he could use energy vines to catch his opponent and sap their reiatsu to fuel himself.

"That is possible, but I would feel better if we could verify it somehow…" Urahara agreed cautiously, wondering if it may be prudent to send for Unohana, _though Kurotsuchi may need her help examining that Human body…_He added thoughtfully, hoping that Hanataro was right. "In any case, until this drain slows down I don't think you should touch him…He took a lot out of you." The shopkeeper added as he looked Hanataro over,

"I'll be find after I rest." The medic replied assuringly, seemingly dead on his feet as he swayed slightly. Steadying him, Urahara looked to Ryuken, the doctor laying a hand on Hanataro's shoulder to lead him away. Being so weak it was unlikely he would be able to climb back into his Gigai, and the hotel was a long way away.

"There's a spare room down the hall; you can rest there." Doctor Ishida stated, ignoring the medic's objections as he ushered him down the hall, leaving Urahara alone to sit beside Ulquiorra worriedly. It wouldn't be long before Orihime returned, _though perhaps that's not such a good idea considering the energy drain…_


	14. Discussion

DISCLAIMER - see chapter one

* * *

"You still can't see him?" Miaka asked incredulously as she handed Orihime a steaming cup of tea across the breakfast bar in her house. It had been two days since Ulquiorra had been injured, and as far as Miaka knew he was still unconscious. She had called the hospital a few times to see how he was, but she had been told he couldn't have visitors. Being his girlfriend, Miaka had assumed that Orihime would have more sway.

"He's still very unstable…" Orihime supplied weakly, though she couldn't tell Miaka the real reason. When Orihime had turned up at the hospital to see Ulquiorra it was Urahara who had turned her away. It wasn't safe for anyone to be in the room with him; he was drawing in an enormous amount of spiritual energy; so far Ryuken and his Human staff had been unaffected, but soon after Hanataro's collapse Urahara himself had begun to feel the strain. Someone with a great deal of power, like Orihime, was bound to be affected.

"That's no excuse to shut you out! What harm could you do by holding his hand?" The brunette replied as she sat beside Orihime, secretly wondering why the redhead had chosen to come and see her, of all people. Just a few days ago she had put Ulquiorra and Orihime's relationship on the rocks; she may not have done it herself, but she did feel responsible.

"It's just in case something happens, so I'm not in the way." Orihime replied, secretly hoping that Miaka would stop asking questions about the hospital; Orihime wasn't good at telling lies.

"I must admit, I was surprised to find you when I opened the door this morning! I take it you're not going into school today?" Miaka asked as casually as she could;_ of course she's not going into school! Her boyfriend is in a coma and one of her friends dropped down dead!_ The brunette thought reproachfully, the expression apparently showing on her face,

"It's alright! I know what you mean…The truth is…It's hard to explain, but I know that you really care about Ulquiorra, so it seemed…right, that I come and talk to you." Orihime replied, slightly embarrassed by her confession. Tatsuki was having a hard time dealing with Chizuru's death; while Orihime had been in Hueco Mundo, or off with Ichigo fighting Hollow, Tatsuki's main friend had been Chizuru. Orihime didn't want to seem insensitive by crying to the sporty teen over Ulquiorra while Tatsuki was dealing with her own grief.

"Well, I'm glad you did…Ulquiorra is the only person I really see outside school, aside from Tsukasa…It gets a little lonely with Tsukasa at work, and I didn't feel like going into school today. If I went in I'd just sit there and worry; I'd get no work done at all!" Miaka replied, still wearing her pyjamas. She hadn't even felt like dancing that morning, though Tsukasa had been nothing but understanding. He had stayed and made her breakfast, keeping her company until he had to leave for work, and then Orihime had called round._ We'll have to catch up on that dance practice later…_

"I thought you were one of the most popular girls in class!" Orihime exclaimed, Miaka laughing out loud, the first laugh she had let out since seeing Chizuru dead and Ulquiorra comatose,

"They're not friends; not really…I'm just the ringleader because I'm loud; at least I was…Since I met Ulquiorra I've hardly spoken to anyone else in class!" Miaka confessed, though she didn't feel guilty about it. The girls of the class used her as much as she used them; they flocked to her because of her confidence, and she kept them close because she wanted to blend in.

"I can understand that." Orihime replied, recalling numerous occasions she passed up spending time with Tatsuki, not to mention Ichigo and Rukia, to spend time with Ulquiorra; not that it was his fault. She wanted to spend time with him, and really get to know him.

"You know, we should do something when Ulquiorra gets out of the hospital." Miaka said decisively, Orihime nodding her agreement. She hadn't actually gone out anywhere properly with Ulquiorra since Christmas, and whatever they did would give her the chance to get to know Miaka a little better. "We could go into town; catch a movie or something." The brunette added, again receiving Orihime's approval.

* * *

"Have you calmed down?" Urahara asked as he entered the shop, where Toshiro had left the blonde Vizard the night before. Shinji looked up from the table, where he was sitting with Yoruichi, both slowly drinking freshly made tea. As he looked at their faces Urahara was unsure which one of them he was really asking. Yoruichi had the same expression of cold fury.

"A bit." Shinji replied, his response not convincing Urahara at all, though secretly the shopkeeper felt the same. It was never nice to see your family hurt, and Ulquiorra had become part of the Urahara household, and a strange household it was with its many extensions. Shinji was one of them. He had always been good friends with Shinji, and had come to see him as a sort of brother over the years.

"Liar." Urahara retorted as he sat down and helped himself to a cup, seeing Ururu hovering in the background shyly, his hazel eyes softening as he turned to the small ebony haired girl. She looked so vulnerable, as she always did, particularly when she was troubled as she was now. "Ulquiorra's still not well, I'm afraid he won't be home tonight." He said gently, the small girl looking disappointed as she padded back into the kitchen.

"Did ya start on that Gigai yet?" Shinji asked, Urahara looking troubled as he stared at the dark green liquid in his cup. He knew what Shinji meant. To enable Ryuken to released that poor girl's body to Toshiro he needed a fake to hand to her parents or guardian, whenever they came forward. He was working from a photograph Orihime had given him, though it wasn't ideal since it was a group picture,

"The main body is set, I just need to add facial features." The shopkeeper replied mournfully, guilt eating away at him. He wasn't good at deception at the best of times, but handing over a Gigai to a grieving Human who had lost her daughter in circumstances that were the responsibility of his kind was just sickening on many levels. The Humans would have no idea that they were grieving over a doll, and that their real daughter's body was being poked, prodded and dissected in another world.

"Ya have ta hurry; the longer the body sits there the more likely some of the residual energy will burn away." Shinji replied insensitively, though due to his lack of interaction with Humans the shopkeeper couldn't blame him. The Vizard had been cast out by the Shinigami, and weren't any closer to Hollow, and they kept out of the way of Humanity, perhaps through fear of more rejection. They were only just building bridges with Shinigami; they had been taken off the assassination list at least, not that anyone could have killed them. The only ones who had a chance were himself, Yoruichi and possibly Byakuya.

"I know…" Urahara replied simply, feeling Yoruichi's comforting touch on his leg beneath the table, his hazel eyes turning to her with warmth and gratitude.

"As soon as Kurotsuchi's finished with the body we'll make sure she has a proper burial." Yoruichi assured, though it wasn't the same as returning her to her own land. They couldn't risk Humans noticing anything strange about their behaviour, so the body would by buried in Seireitei, _there are worse places to be buried mind._

"How was Ulquiorra really?" Shinji asked, knowing that he wouldn't have outlined the details with the young girl in the room. He was always so protective of the two children he kept living with him in the shop, even now the Vizard noticed Urahara's hazel eyes shifting to the kitchen door to make sure they weren't being watched.

"To be honest I'm not sure; Hanataro is still sleeping off whatever drain he suffered at Ulquiorra's hands…I'm not sure why he's drawing in energy; recovery perhaps?" He suggested, looking to Shinji for the answer, after all a Vizard was just an Arrancar but in reverse. Shinji was once pure Shinigami before he was turned by Aizen and became half Hollow; Ulquiorra had once been Hollow, but the Hougyoku had made him half Shinigami.

"Interesting thought; it happens sometimes, but I've never heard of it on this scale." Shinji replied thoughtfully, unsure what could have happened to Ulquiorra. The ex-Espada was strong, extraordinarily strong in comparison to Shinigami and Hollow alike, but somehow this Arrancar had gotten the better of him. There were few signs of battle in the school, _so what the hell did she do?_

"Perhaps Yamamoto will have more luck with the Arrancar…" Urahara sighed as he sat back against the wall, quietly worried about what would happen. Ulquiorra had the Hougyoku buried in his chest; if he was vulnerable then so was his ability to protect it, and the Hougyoku wouldn't do his health any good while he was so weak._ Unfortunately the Hougyoku cannot simply by removed…not until there are no other options; it would be too risky in his current state; he could try to absorb the power within the Hougyoku…unless he's already doing that? No…I doubt that…_

"I'd like a crack at her myself!" Shinji retorted, his dark amber eyes thinning to slits at the thought of what he'd like to do to her.

"Shinji." Urahara said in warning, the Vizard swiftly getting a grip on his Hollow nature. It was one of the permanent downsides of being a Vizard; the continual fight for dominance with the Hollow within. Shinji was usually unaffected by his Hollow side, but at times like this, when he was emotionally pressed, his Hollow did its best to assert itself.

"I know what you mean Shinji." Yoruichi said, something that surprised Urahara. Yoruichi was hot-headed at times, but she had never been particularly bitter or vengeful, _though her family has never been involved before, and she's probably the closest thing Ulquiorra has to a mother figure…_

"Hopefully his energy drain will die down by itself…I'm not sure what to do if it doesn't." Urahara stated plainly, though he wasn't a medic, "I may ask Unohana for her advice." He added, Yoruichi nodding her agreement. Medically speaking, there was no one better to examine Ulquiorra; Hanataro was a good medic, but he was still a long way off from attaining Unohana's skill.


	15. Preservation

DISCLAIMER - see chapter one

To answer the Oirhime question, the worry was that Ulquiorra would just absorb the energy, so her power wouldn't work, and it doesn't work on everything; for instance she can heal Ichigo's injuries, but she can't stop him from being a Vizard - it doesn't work on everything.

Enjoy this chapter ;-)

* * *

"How does it look?" Hinamori asked nervously as she looked up at the stern Quincy, who looked down his nose at her. The timid Shinigami dropped her eyes nervously, still uncomfortable in his presence even after the Christmas party at Ichigo's house. Ishida was nice, but his father was just plain scary.

"Better…the energy drain has begun to lower, so it should be safe for Shinigami and others to enter within the week…I can't tell if he'll wake up after that, but I expect so. It seems that whatever the poison was supposed to do, it hasn't worked." Ryuken replied as he read of the first chart, the second belonging to Aoi, who has all but recovered from her illness. At first he had been concerned that her condition had been connected to Ulquiorra's, but since she had woken up bright eyed and curious the other day he was beginning to think he was wrong.

As the stern doctor continued his way down the hall Hinamori chanced a look through the glass panel on Ulquiorra's door. They couldn't afford to have him on an open wards; there was no telling what the side effect of his energy drain could be for the other patients; Shinigami who came to the hospital always had their own rooms. It saved unnecessary complications.

As she stood on tiptoe and looked through the square glass she couldn't see much, though there wasn't really much to see. It was a standard small white hospital room, with a heart monitor set up and hooked to the unconscious boy in the bed. There was an oxygen tank on standby, as well as a defibrillator, but so far they hadn't been necessary. There was also an IV attached to the boy's right hand to keep the Gigai healthy since he hadn't been awake to eat or drink anything.

It surprised Hinamori how peaceful and innocent the Espada looked while sleeping. He was a monster; he had killed hundreds, maybe thousands, of Humans and Shinigami alike, but looking at him then he was just so unbelievably innocent. It was hard to believe he had ever hurt anyone. The thought sent shivers down her spine. He looked innocent in simulated Human flesh, while his brethren looked just the same wearing real Human flesh.

"How is it Momo?" Toshiro asked as he appeared behind her, the ebony haired girl jerking in surprise, her heart pounding against her ribcage. She hadn't even felt the boy's approach._ I must have been wrapped up in my own thoughts…_She thought sheepishly as she turned to her white haired friend, who gave her an apologetic smile,

"The energy drain is slowly decreasing, and it should be safe in a few days, but Dr. Ishida still doesn't know if he'll wake up." She replied, Toshiro's turquoise eyes sharpening thoughtfully as he processed the information. That the energy was decreasing had to be a good sign, though that was really up to Ryuken and Urahara to decide. Toshiro just needed to keep an eye on the proceedings. "What are you doing here?" Hinamori asked curiously,

"I'm here to pick up the body; Urahara should be here soon to deliver the Gigai and preserve the Human body for transport." Toshiro said in a neutral tone. It surprised Hinamori how he could speak so indifferently about a Human life; the girl would have had a name, a family, even friends. Hinamori found it incredibly sad; they were, to all intents and purposes, stealing a dead body to experiment on it. She knew it was for the greater good, but it still got to her._ Which is probably why Shiro has taken the burden upon himself…_

* * *

In the morgue Urahara stood watching as Ryuken pulled open one of the stacked metal doors, which contained the dead bodies of many Humans. The scent of death and decay hung in the cold room, despite the low temperature. Ryuken opened the heavy metal door and rolled out the flat rolling slab, the partially decayed body laying with a white blanket neatly tucked over it, an ice cold cloud following the slab.

Ryuken checked the small tag tied to the faded grey toe of the girl, deciding to confirm her identity by looking at her and comparing her to the photograph he had on record. It was her. The skin had sagged and stretched slightly, the eyes were a little sunken, and her limbs were brittle, but he could still tell it was her. He'd worked in this line of work for too long not to be able to identify a patient.

"This is her." Ryuken confirmed out loud for Urahara's benefit, the shopkeeper nodding his solemn understanding as he stepped forward. The body was now so brittle and fragile that it couldn't be transported by Human means; it wouldn't survive the journey. The only way to transport it was to freeze it in time, so to speak. Urahara had managed to develop a capsule that would preserve a living or dead specimen.

The original concept had been designed with Unohana's Bankai in mind; it used medical fluids to heal and preserve injured Shinigami in the form of Minazuki's saliva. In Shikai, Minazuki turned into a huge manta ray, which not only preserved the injured in its mouth, but glided through the air to get them to the hospital quickly. Though this capsule wouldn't fly, it would hover, and it would fully preserve whatever was kept within. It had been tested to withstand Arrancar level Cero attacks.

It came in the form of a small disc, which Urahara took out of his pocket, the smooth grey almost metal material. Using a little of his Reiatsu to activate the capsule, Urahara held it above the body's chest, releasing it as a pale blue glow enveloped it, the disc hovering and slowly expanding until it had surrounded the body, lifting it off the slab until it was hovering, the body itself barely visible within the cocoon-like capsule.

"And the Gigai?" Ryuken said questioningly as the shopkeeper manoeuvred the floating blue oblong away from the slab. Reaching into his pocket Urahara pulled out a small purple cube, sitting it on the middle of the slab before using his reiatsu to activate it. The cube slowly expanded and filled out until it was a humanoid shape, the features filling out until it was a copy of the body, in the same state of decay.

"I don't see why I couldn't at least make her less…decayed." Urahara said pityingly as he looked down at the Gigai, which was wearing a plain white hospital gown; the school uniform, along with the girl's watch and glasses had been bagged by local police. Once the investigation was complete, and left unsolved as far as Urahara could tell, the police would probably return the clothing to the girl's family, once they came forward. So far no one had turned up to name themselves as the parent.

"It has to be done; we can't have the police examining the body and finding it in a better state than it was found." Ryuken replied offhandedly; he'd lost his emotional attachment to corpses long ago. The job was too hard if you cared too much. He supposed it was his work as a doctor that had made him indifferent to most of the things life had to offer, it had certainly crushed his optimism. He hadn't even been able to save his wife.

"I suppose…needs must." Urahara agreed with a sigh as he watched Ryuken lay the blanket over the body, tying a tag onto the right toe before sliding the slab back into the small cubby and shutting the metal door, pulling the large handle down with a large clack. As soon as the door had shut Ryuken was reaching for his cigarettes; no one would notice and there wasn't any sterilised equipment out. "You'll be the next one in there if you keep that up." The shopkeeper chided lightly,

"Maybe I will." Ryuken retorted indifferently as he inhaled the smoke into his lungs, almost sighing the breath out again. He could already feel the small amount of nicotine running through his tired body; it had been a long night. He was one of the only ones who could stand being in the same room as Ulquiorra, the drain not affecting him too badly, and he had also been monitoring the newly recovered Aoi. Then there were his Human patients.

"I'll take this up to Toshiro…Are you coming?" Urahara asked as he laid a hand on the rear of the capsule and nudged it to face the stairs leading up to the hospital. Ryuken took another drag of his cigarette and closed his eyes as he faced the ceiling, the twenty hours he had been awake beginning to take their toll on him._ Coffee…I need coffee…_

"You go ahead, I'll follow in a while." He replied as he opened his eyes, blinking the sleep away as he continued to enjoy his cigarette. Leaving the stern doctor behind, Urahara nudged the capsule up the stairs head of him, the white haired captain waiting for him in the corridor.

"It's in there?" Toshiro asked as Urahara stopped, the capsule floating across to Toshiro, who stopped it with his hand, surprised at how soft the strange bubble was. At his question the older man nodded,

"Don't worry about moving the capsule; it won't burst." The older man assured as Toshiro began to steer it along the corridor, quickly getting the hang of it. The capsule was incredibly lights, and the barest touch would move it along by a foot or more. To stop the capsule he had to reach ahead and touch the front; the lack of a handle was something that would need to be looked into in the future.

* * *

Soi Fon sighed in exhaustion as she collapsed on the deck beside Byakuya, who had settled more gracefully and watched her with amused eyes as she lay on her back gasping, her bare chest heaving up and down. She was wearing her Onmitsukido outfit, the bare skin on display glistening in the afternoon sun. Byakuya was down to his plain black hakama and haori, his captain robe folded neatly inside.

"I don't know how you manage to stay so composed!" Soi Fon sighed as she looked up at the nobleman, who closed his eyes briefly, the only sign that he was tired. His skin was glistening slightly, and his hair was a little tousled despite the white head plates, but still his body remained upright and smart.

"Through much dedication and practice." He replied simply, his hazel eyes looking sideways as one of his servants approached with a tray of green tea, at least the implements to make green tea. Byakuya always preferred to make it himself. The middle aged woman paused, giving Soi Fon a sharp look, which the nobleman didn't miss, "Is there a problem Hana-san?" He asked, keeping his tone light and neutral as the dark haired woman leaned down to deposit the tray.

"No Kuchiki-sama." She replied stiffly, clearly going to the effort of concealing her real opinion.

"That is good, since Soi Fon-taicho will be spending a lot more time in this house." He stated plainly, the ebony haired woman lounging beside him looking surprised as she propped herself up on her elbows to look between the two. Byakuya was unsurprised she hadn't noticed the looks she was receiving from around the house; he had largely shielded her from them, or she had been too idle to note them herself.

"Am I causing any problems?" Soi Fon asked with a raised eyebrow, the servant swiftly getting to her feet and turning away.

"Not at all; this is my home and you are my guest." Byakuya replied firmly, the servant taking the silent rebuke in her stride as she left. He hadn't said 'those who don't like it may leave' but he had certainly left it hanging in the air with his tone. It was one thing if Grandfather was giving him disapproving words or looks, but quite another for his household staff. He had taken it while married to Hisana. He was not accepting it again.

"Sorry, looks like I'm getting you in trouble." The lithe woman beside him said teasingly as she turned on her side to watch as he set about making tea. She had tried making it herself once, but the attempt had been unsuccessful to say the least. Byakuya's green tea was the best she had ever tasted, and was a bonus to her training sessions at his house, which were happening frequently now._ I may as well be living here!_

"As I said, you are a guest in my home…My servants believe you are distracting me from completing my sworn duty; to find a wife and have a child." Byakuya elaborated, Soi Fon humming as she turned onto her stomach, propping herself up on her folded arms as Byakuya slid a ceramic cup across to her.

"Isn't that why I'm over here? So that you don't have to look?" Soi Fon prompted as she cradled the cup, looking at the steaming green liquid as Byakuya mixed his own tea. The noble paused and looked across at her as he poured his cup and sat straight,

"That is true; I have been using training as an excuse not to look, but they don't need to know I'm doing it on purpose." He replied simply as he sipped his tea, hearing a small chuckle from the woman beside him.

"What's this? High and mighty Byakuya lying to his house staff?" She teased lightly as she sipped her tea, savouring the bitterness, _I could drink his tea all day!_

"Not lying. I just failed to reveal my intentions." The noble corrected, treading the line of acceptability as he always did. One day he knew he'd step over the edge of that line; he had been lucky so far. He had been allowed to marry Hisana, and he had been allowed to adopt Rukia, and save her on various occasions; and his Grandfather had turned a blind eye. Getting a wife and having a child was one thing he wasn't going to budge on though.

Byakuya was surprised it had taken so long for his Grandfather to get involved, though he knew the old man wasn't heartless. When Hisana had first died he had been understanding of Byakuya's turmoil, and had accepted Rukia's adoption as part of that turmoil. Once Rukia was settled his Grandfather had left him to his grief, but it was increasingly obvious that the grief had faded, and so it was time for Byakuya to find a new Lady Kuchiki._ I have no doubt that if I am unable then Grandfather will find one._

"Are you ever going to look for a new wife?" Soi Fon asked seriously, the noble pausing as he shifted his eyes to the garden, which had been the same since Hisana had planted it. In truth Byakuya had been asking himself the same question over and over, and came to the same conclusion.

"No." Byakuya replied simply, "I have loved once…Hisana was the love of my life. I cannot imagine loving another in the same way." He added reminiscently, his sharp eyes shifting to the side as he felt Soi Fon's hand resting on his as they held the ceramic cup, her body shifted closer to his side in comfort. Her eyes looked out over the garden, a slight pink colouring her cheeks as she remained close, her small show of emotional support touching Byakuya as he allowed the smallest of smiles and followed her gaze.


	16. It's A Date

DISCLAIMER - see chapter one

* * *

Soi Fon sighed as the hot water rolled down her bare skin, knowing she would have to get out soon; she would be needed a for training session at the barracks, and there was another Captain's meeting after that. Facing the spray she ran her fingers through her long ebony locks, freed from their usual white bindings. She loved her hair, but it wasn't really practical for fighting.

The Squad Two captain was so focused on the feel of water rolling down her body and the rush of the spray that she didn't hear the door open, a shriek ripping from her lungs as she stepped out of the shower and came face to face with Byakuya, who was stood in the open door was poised to call.

"What are you doing here?" Soi Fon asked, blushing deeply as she tried to cover herself, her efforts futile as she tried to choose between covering her breasts and covering her nether-region. Seeing her predicament Byakuya averted his eyes as he grabbed the large white towel Soi Fon had left over the sink and held it out to her, turning his back as she took the towel.

"Forgive me; your house keeper told me you were in this room; she failed to inform me you were bathing." The noble replied swiftly, the ebony haired girl still trying to choke down her embarrassment. The only other person who had seen her naked was Yoruichi when they were much younger. They had gone skinny dipping, and the purple haired woman had frequently entered Soi Fon's shower to sit and talk while Soi Fon bathed.

"Just don't look at me!" Soi Fon said as she held the towel in front of her body, watching the noble's back warily, clutching the towel to her breasts. She had never been in this situation before, and she didn't particularly care for it.

"My back is turned." Byakuya assured simply, Soi Fon watching him a few more moments before wrapping the towel around her body securely as she often did, her hair tumbling down her back in a wet, knotted mass. Feeling a tap on his shoulder Byakuya turned and almost wished he hadn't; Soi Fon's bust was all that held up the white towel, which reached mid thigh, her wet hair framing her face and sticking to her bare skin.

"I'll call Suki to do my hair." She said as she headed for the door, Byakuya following as she headed down the hall,

"I will do it." He stated plainly, his offer taking Soi Fon by surprise; she had never seen him as the hair arranging type. Her room was just down the hall from the bathroom, and as they entered Byakuya couldn't help but be surprised by the smallness of it, though he knew his house was on the large side compared to many places.

"Are you sure you can manage?" Soi Fon asked as she passed the folded futon and knelt at her small table at the window, through which she could see nothing but treetops and clear skies. She was technically in her barracks, but set apart from those beneath her; she liked her privacy.

"I can." Byakuya replied simply as he knelt behind her and elegantly lifted her hairbrush. He had often arranged Hisana's hair, though it had been a hard task, and often fell out of place. Soi Fon's hair was so much smoother; Hisana's had had a thick roughness to it, which Rukia had not inherited. Soi Fon's hair was finer, much much finer; it fell through his hands like silk, but there was a lot of it, which gave it the appearance of body. "Am I hurting you?" Byakuya asked as he pulled the brush through her ebony locks, feeling knots tugging against him.

"No, I'm fine." Soi Fon replied simply, feeling the firm strokes pull lightly on her hair, but it didn't hurt; not really. His hands were rough but gentle, his calloused fingers lightly brushing her neck as he brushed the underside of her hair.

"You look very different." Byakuya stated as he evened out her hair on either side and brushed out the short locks at the front, her bangs brushing her eyebrows lightly. It wasn't news to Soi Fon, many people who caught her relaxing at home had said the same thing; not that many people called on her. "This could be useful…" The noble trailed off,

"Useful how?" Soi Fon asked with a raised eyebrow as she looked over her shoulder, Byakuya's expression giving nothing away.

"To help me to escape a marriage meeting." The noble replied, Soi Fon all ears as she realised this was why he had come to see her. She knew his Grandfather had been getting more persistent, but to hold a meeting was a little extreme, especially with things getting turbulent in the Human World. "I came here to seek your council on how to avoid this meeting, but now I have a better idea." He added, Soi Fon catching on instantly, giving the noble a grin.

"You want me to go undercover and pretend to be your love interest." She supplied, the noble nodding his agreement, though he could see her unease beneath her amused expression.

"I can teach you all you need to know to play the part of a noble, and anything that you cannot do I will cover for." Byakuya assured, Soi Fon seeing that this was his only hope; _he has to be desperate to ask me!_ She thought, knowing that there were many other woman he must know who already had the upbringing he needed. He could always date a noblewoman and decide not to marry her.

"Your Grandfather knows me." Soi Fon excused, Byakuya nodding his agreement as he played with Soi Fon's bangs, sweeping them back from her face to take a closer look at her.

"I believe I can fix that…As long as your long hair is free and your short hair is clipped back I believe it is possible, and once you are dressed the part he will not suspect." Byakuya assured, feeling a little guilty himself for misleading his Grandfather. The old man had been there for him when he was younger, not to mention his understanding of Byakuya's grief, but he was not ready to marry again, if he ever would be. Rukia would probably marry; that would be enough for him, though probably not for his Grandfather. Rukia was not pure Kuchiki.

"If I do this I expect green tea on tap!" The lithe woman said jokingly, Byakuya grateful for her cooperation as he continued to play with her hair. He needed to find the perfect style, the style that would make Soi Fon look like someone completely different.

* * *

Hinamori had no idea what to do with her free time in the Human world; there was no paperwork for her, it was difficult finding anywhere to train and she didn't really know what to do as a 'Human'. She'd glanced into arcades, but didn't understand the games, she had looked around the shops already, videogames weren't really her thing, and she wasn't sure who was off duty and who was on.

The young Shinigami sighed as she lay back on her bed, the hotel room tidy once more with fresh sheets, tea, coffee and snacks waiting for her. She turned the television on, not really connecting with any of the programmes being shown, except the news. She found the news useful; the missing person reports gave them a clue as to how many Hollow could be about. So far it had been relatively low.

Hearing a knock at her door Hinamori turned on the bed to look at it, wondering whether she really had the energy or will power to drag herself from the comfortable bed to open the door._ Then again, if it's a Shinigami they'll know I'm here…_She thought, feeling out for Reiatsu.

"Hisagi?" She called questioningly as she pushed herself up and padded to the door, long stockings working their way up to her thighs, a gap of pink skin showing between the socks and her black pleated skirt, which matched the long sleeved top she was wearing. Opening the door she found Hisagi in his usual Human world get up; black slacks, a tank top and leather jacket.

"I was wondering if you were busy." The tall boy said questioningly, Hinamori glancing over her shoulder at the television. She had missed the reports.

"No, I'm not busy at all." She replied brightly, flushing slightly as she noticed Hisagi's gaze flicker to her hair, which was in its usual bun, covered by the green holly material cover he had given her at Christmas, the red ribbon tied neatly beneath. "Why? Is there something you need?" She asked almost hopefully, wondering if perhaps she was needed back on duty.

"No, nothing like that, I just thought we could do something." He replied almost sheepishly. Back in his room he had been hesitating over whether to call in or not; Hinamori was still in a delicate state and needed her rest. On the other hand he knew that if she was left to her own devices she would end up finding some sort of work to keep herself busy.

"Like what?" The younger girl asked, her big brown eyes looking up at him curiously, the tilt of her head bringing her innocence to the fore. He loved that vulnerability, the pure innocence that no one had corrupted, but he also loved her strong side, the defiance that came out occasionally.

"I saw a poster for an open-mic night at a club in town, I thought we could go together." He replied, watching a blush colour Hinamori's cheeks as she looked at her feet, her toes tapping the plain carpet thoughtfully. "There's not much else to do." He added, wondering if he was going to be turned down.

"You're right…I've never been to an open-mic night before…What is it?" Hinamori asked as she grabbed a small black jacket and slipped into a pair of heeled shoes, not needing to worry about ice this time. Hisagi swiftly hid his elation as the small girl joined him in the hall, checking her bag for purse and keys before shutting the door.

"It's an event where musicians take turns in playing; anyone who likes music can perform." He added, Hinamori smiling brightly as she walked beside him.

"Are you going to play?" She asked, the taller boy shaking his head quickly,

"I'm nowhere near good enough yet; the people playing will be more Sado's level than mine." Hisagi replied, looking forward to the show already. He had been to one before, the last time he had been in town just before Christmas. The music had been unique, some of them covers showing off talent while others had made their own songs and lyrics, and no one judged anyone else, no one had been laughed off stage, it had been a night of true enjoyment.

On the way to the bar Hinamori tried to convince Hisagi he was good enough, though the taller boy knew he wasn't, not that he wouldn't be one day, he was determined about that. The night was fairly chilly, and Hinamori almost regretted not putting a thicker coat on. She would have complained, but seeing her shiver had prompted Hisagi to wrap his arm around her shoulders, pulling her slightly off balance so that she needed to wrap her arm round his back and lean her shoulder on his waist. His scent filled her senses as she subtly leaned into him a little more than necessary.

Hisagi quietly enjoyed the feel of his arm around the petite girl, the scent of her perfume drifting up as they walked along. Outside the bar they queued for a while, Hinamori shivering even more once they weren't moving, the taller boy opening his jacket and leaning down so that she could share his body heat, her body feeling small and soft against his firm chest. He could see the back of her neck colour, a sure sign that she was blushing.

The security guard recognised Hisagi, and since Hinamori was with him she was waved through with no ID check, not that it would have been a problem. All Shinigami staying for an extended period were given passports to move around freely, and were expected to carry them at all times in their Gigai. Taking Hinamori by the hand Hisagi led her to the cloak room, where he paid to store their coats before leading her into the large open bar, which was full of people.

"Let's find a table first; then I'll get some drinks!" Hisagi shouted over the loud music blaring from the speakers, the timid girl beside him nodding her agreement, not even bothering to try and shout over the noise. The music was loud enough, but add a couple hundred voices to the mix and it was even louder, the noise pressing in as Hisagi forged a path through the people, on the look out for a small table. Spotting a suitable table a little way from the stage Hisagi hurried over and pulled out a low stool for Hinamori, who sat down timidly, looking around wide eyed. "I'll get some drinks! Just stay put!" Hisagi shouted before moving off through the crowd.

Left alone Hinamori felt even more vulnerable, her brown eyes darting back and forth through the crowd. Most of the girls were dressed in very revealing clothing with crowds of boys swarming around them, though now that she was alone a few of the men were turning their attention to her. Hinamori tried to keep her eyes moving, not settling on anyone long enough for them to acknowledge her.

"Hey, you're pretty cute, you got a name?" An unfamiliar voice all but shouted in her ear, Hinamori flinching away, turning to see an average looking teen. Unsure how to respond without giving him the wrong idea Hinamori shifted her eyes to the crowd around her, hoping that someone would rescue her or Hisagi would return. "How about we go somewhere a little more quiet?" The brunette boy suggested as he reached out to take her arm,

"Let go!" Hinamori cried as he tugged her, trying to encourage her to her feet despite her reluctance.

"You heard the lady." Hisagi said firmly as he laid a hand on the boy's shoulder, his sharp eyes sending out one very simple message, which sank in like a tonne of bricks. He didn't even need to increase the pressure of his reiatsu. The boy retreated swiftly, Hinamori rubbing her arm where it had been gripped, the skin sore from the pressure. "Sorry, I didn't mean to leave you like that." Hisagi apologised as he sat down, pushing a cocktail glass filled with a thick pink liquid towards her, swirls of red syrup in the shape of a heart on top.

"How pretty! What is it?" Hinamori asked brightly, noting that Hisagi had a simple bottle of larger.

"It's a raspberry-vodka drink, try it! The barmaid said it was her favourite, so I thought I'd try it on you." Hisagi replied with a smile, Hinamori unsure whether she should be flattered that he'd asked for an opinion before buying her a random drink or insulted that he hadn't thought about whether Hinamori herself would really like it._ Well, the proof is in the tasting…_Taking a small sip Hinamori paused as the flavour of raspberries burst on her tongue, followed by a hint of alcohol.

"It's delicious!" The ebony haired girl praised as she took another sip, licking a little pink froth from her lips. Hisagi smiled in relief, determined to try some cocktails himself at some point. As they settled into the atmosphere, listening to the music and shouting a few words to each other, Hisagi couldn't help but feel slightly smug. Looking around he could see that Hinamori's innocent vulnerability had attracted more than a few lecherous eyes, but she was there with Hisagi. He liked that feeling.


	17. A Fragile Man

DISCLAIMER - see chapter one

* * *

"Have you seen Orihime since it happened?" Rukia asked as she looked at the menu before her, trying to decide what she felt like eating. She had never tried Italian food before, so it would be an interesting evening, and Ichigo had promised to take her dancing afterwards. She looked up briefly, her blue eyes watching Ichigo as he leaned his head on his hand and stared at the page before him.

"No…I guess I wouldn't know what to say…If I'd gotten there sooner I could have." Ichigo began, his voice full of frustration and self blame.

"Don't talk like that; Ulquiorra was attacked long before we arrived. You should be grateful you arrived in time to save Ishida." Rukia said firmly, the red head nodding his agreement reluctantly, though secretly he still saw the situation as his fault. He wasn't sure how he could have realised everything about Chizuru sooner, but he still felt he should have known. He hadn't really known Chizuru that well, she had been more Orihime's friend than his; she'd be absent from school for so long that things wouldn't even seem that different without her there._ That's the problem with death I guess, time moves on too easily; how does Rukia cope?_

As he examined Rukia he tried to figure it out. She'd seen Chizuru lying dead, but seemed little affected by the experience. It was true she hadn't known Chizuru as well as most people, and she had only been in Karakurachou for around a year and a half, but he still thought she should feel something. _I guess it makes sense in a way; how much death must she have seen over the hundreds of years she's been alive…Sometimes I forget just how different Rukia is to the rest of us._

"What?" Rukia said questioningly as she noticed Ichigo's eyes upon her, watching her studiously as she thumbed her way through the menu almost cluelessly. The names were all Italian, but there was a small description of the food beneath, and still Rukia didn't know what to choose. Tilting her head slightly Rukia awaited Ichigo's answer,

"Nothing, I was just thinking you must be used to it by now; people dying I mean." He added sheepishly as he dropped his hazel eyes to the menu and scanned the list, more to escape Rukia's deep blue eyes than to decide on a meal. Rukia hummed slightly as her eyes dropped to the table cloth, her hand reaching idly for her wine glass, the sour liquid sliding easily down her throat.

"Do you really want to know what it's like?" She asked quietly, Ichigo looking up with interest as the ebony haired girl stared back with tired eyes. "You like to think you can just forget, and sometimes you do. Sometimes you're too busy to think about it, but I can remember each and every death I've seen, whether they're friends or not. It never gets easier to cope." She added almost apologetically. At first Ichigo didn't realise why she sounded so apologetic, but then he realised she was apologising for shattering his allusions. She thought he had been looking to her for some form of assurance, that eventually the pain of losing someone or seeing someone die would fade to nothing.

"How do you live with it?" Ichigo asked in admiration, though there was no great secret to it.

"Because life goes on, and we must move with it." She said simply, Ichigo nodding his agreement. When his mother had first died he had found himself stuck; he'd expected her to be there when he came home, to tuck him in at night, to help him with his homework and just generally be there. It had taken weeks for her absence to really sink in, and though he no longer felt her absence he still missed it._ I can't imagine feeling like that for many other people…_

"Maybe when Ulquiorra wakes up I'll go see Orihime." Ichigo excused finally, Rukia nodding her agreement. Until Ulquiorra woke up Orihime would be putting on a brave face, and the last thing Rukia wanted to do was put pressure on the warm hearted girl to pretend she was coping well. _I will at least call her and tell her we're thinking of her._ "How's the search going?" Ichigo asked as a change in subject.

"Not good…According to our records Chizuru's father died when she was young, and her brother is away studying in England, but there's still no sign of her mother…We're fearing the worst." Rukia stated, Ichigo's eyes dropping once more. Chizuru's brother was relatively safe; he had been in England for two years, so he probably wasn't a Hollow, but her mother had been living with Chizuru right up until a few days ago. Now she had disappeared. "But I thought we came out to get away from work." Rukia said finally, trying to change the increasingly dark atmosphere.

"Yeah, right." Ichigo agreed as he sat up a little, trying to think of a suitable topic. This was the first time he had taken Rukia out on a proper date, mainly because they were always so busy with school work or Shinigami work. Since things were slow on both sides, Ichigo had decided to take Rukia out to lighten her mood, though so far it wasn't working for either of them. "Maybe we should go away somewhere…we could visit your brother." Ichigo suggested lightly, Rukia tilting her head,

"What's brought this on? You usually want to get as far away from my brother as possible!" Rukia teased, though it wasn't entirely true. Ichigo had, over the Christmas period, gotten used to Byakuya, _as used to him as it's possible to get…_He added almost sheepishly. Byakuya was still a somewhat foreboding character, but in Ichigo's opinion he had mellowed somewhat where Ichigo was concerned; he no longer followed the redhead with a disapproving eye, nor did he seem so protective of Rukia around him. _I guess that means he accepts me._

"Nothing really, I just thought it might be nice to get away from things for a while sometime, and Seireitei is nice this time of year." He added convincingly, though in Rukia's opinion Seireitei didn't really change all that much. The weather was so mild that sometimes the only change of seasons was the coming and going of the cherry blossoms. Sakura trees only flowered for a short time.

"Well, I imagine my brother would let us stay on his estate; it is my home after all." Rukia replied with a small smile as she thought of the huge mansion. It had intimidated her for so long after she moved, in fact until she met Ichigo it still had; until she met Ichigo Byakuya had scared her too. She'd had no idea why he adopted her, in fact it wasn't even he who told her that he had been married to her sister.

"It's your Seireitei home." Ichigo corrected as he dropped his eyes to the menu once more.

"It's my only home, the house here is your father's home." Rukia corrected, and Ichigo couldn't argue with that. He lived at home at the moment, but that wouldn't last forever; one day he'd have to move out and get his own home, hopefully with his own family, _hopefully with Rukia._

"Rukia, if we…started a family; one day I mean, how would that work?" Ichigo asked curiously, Rukia pausing thoughtfully as she looked up at the redhead stunned. She had never considered it before; for her, dating Ichigo was fun, _well, not fun exactly, but I never thought about starting a family, not really…_

"I have no idea." Rukia replied honestly; she had never heard of a Shinigami dating a Human before, in fact as far as reproduction went she wasn't even sure it was possible. She had certainly never heard of it. "As far as children go, I guess Urahara would be the person to ask." She guessed, which made sense to Ichigo; he was the one who designed the Gigai, it stood to reason that he'd know about reproduction.

"And what about Seireitei?" Ichigo asked, Rukia shrugging almost indifferently. To her it was a simple question,

"What about it? I can go back and forth as I please." She replied, Ichigo nodding his agreement._ Maybe it would be easier to start a family there…but wouldn't that mean I'd technically be dead? And our child? This Shinigami stuff can be confusing…_"But we don't need to think about it." Rukia stated, her firmness taking Ichigo by surprise. He hadn't realised she was so uncomfortable,

"Right, it's not like I'm going to propose marriage or anything." He added with a somewhat forced casual nature, which Rukia couldn't help but pick up on. Reaching across the table she held her hand out for his, squeezing his larger hand softly with warmth in her deep blue orbs.

"I didn't mean to sound harsh." She said apologetically, Ichigo giving her his own understanding smile. "We're not at that stage yet, are we? I'm not saying it won't happen…just not right now." She added, the redhead nodding his agreement as he gripped her hand gently. He was relieved to have Rukia there, he wasn't sure how he would cope without her,_ it's hard to believe she's only been around for a year and a half…_

* * *

"There was no need for you to drag Unohana away from her work." Ukitake said weakly as he looked up from his futon, Shunsui looking down from beneath the rim of his wicker hat as the kindly woman walked in before him, a medical bag clutched in her hand. Ukitake watched apologetically as the dark eyed woman knelt gracefully at his side and gave him one of her usual warm smiles,

"I'll be the judge of that." She said in a light voice as she slipped the white yakuta down his shoulders and placed the cold metal disc on his chest as she listened to his somewhat weakened heartbeat. She looked troubled, but not as troubled as usual, so the attack can't have been all that serious.

"You had me worried." Shunsui excused as he stood behind Unohana and let her work in peace, _Kami help the man who gets in her way!_ Unohana's temper was known throughout Seireitei. She was the calmest person you could wish to meet, but if someone interfered with her work or hurt one of her own then there wasn't a force on Earth that could withstand her wrath. He'd seen a few trainees in his time who had found that out the hard way. He had even been one himself before.

"It's just a mild fever." Ukitake excused, hastily relenting as Unohana gave him another look that told him she wouldn't allow him to take his health so lightly. Her gentle hands moved across his torso, her fingers then tracing lines up his throat to his tonsils, squeezing lightly, her brown eyes focused on him completely. Resting a hand on his forehead she hummed lightly as she looked through her bag.

"In your condition you know a light fever can swiftly escalate to a full attack; you should have contacted me immediately…I'm surprised at you Jushiro." The older woman scolded, the white haired man flushing slightly at the tone of her voice. She hadn't spoken to him like that in many years. Despite the scolding, the concern from both his colleagues was welcome. "Needless to say you will be spending at least the next week in bed." She added firmly, Ukitake nodding his agreement; he had been thinking the same himself. It wasn't unusual for him to be bedridden for days, weeks or even months at a time, though it had been a while. The last time he'd been in bed for more than two months was when he was still in his teens.

"See? Better safe than sorry." Shunsui excused with his usual carefree nature, though Ukitake knew he had worried the older man. They had been walking back from the latest Captain's meeting, in which Ukitake had been having trouble remaining on his feet, when he had swooned. He hadn't fainted or collapsed, but Shunsui had been around his friend long enough to know when things weren't right, in fact he had noticed his friend's green eyes glazing over during the meeting.

When Ukitake veered off balance on the way back to his home, Shunsui had steadied him and noticed the slightly clammy feel of his skin. He had known his old schoolmate long enough to know that he was having a mild attack. Unohana had never been able to fully explain his illness, other than it being a hereditary disease, one that his mother had also suffered, and died, of. Ukitake had outlasted her by almost a hundred years so far.

"You shouldn't worry so much." Ukitake insisted with his usual gentle nature, which frustrated Shunsui at times. Ukitake had been his closest friend for many hundreds of years; he didn't relish the idea of losing him, and he had come close on so many occasions. It almost hurt to hear Ukitake dismiss himself so quickly.

"You might be comfortable with dying, but I'm not." Shunsui added as he sat down, Unohana wearing a guarded expression that told Ukitake that she was agreeing with his friend. Having suffered with his illness for so many years, treasuring each healthy moment he was gifted with, Ukitake had grown used to the idea that he wouldn't live as long as his friends. His mother had died much younger, and he was grateful for the time he had been allowed, but his time would come soon enough.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be insensitive." Ukitake apologised sheepishly, which he hadn't. He sometimes forgot the way Shunsui and others saw him; as a dear friend with a terrible illness that would one day rip him from them. Shunsui found it ironic that his friend had to apologise; usually it was the other way around where illnesses were concerned. It was easy for healthy people to forget and say the wrong thing.

"I've been testing new medications for you; they should help." Unohana stated, though her lack of pills told Ukitake that she wasn't quite there yet. Her efforts were much appreciated, and he often let her know how much. She had stayed at his bedside and nursed him on various occasions, even while delirious. Besides Shunsui, she was probably the one who knew him best. She certainly knew his body best. "Your back is bothering you again." She stated plainly,

"How could you tell?" Shunsui asked in surprise, not seeing anything in particular that was out of the ordinary, Ukitake was simply propped up on his futon with a pile of pillows. Ukitake had a similar expression of awe as she gave them one of her gentle smiles and leaned forward to take the pillows away.

"Jushiro always sits stiffly when his back is sore, and I can see the tension lines running up his throat." She replied simply, the dark haired man surprised that after all these years he hadn't noticed the small things like that,_ though it's Unohana's job to work with bodies._ He excused as he leaned down to support Ukitake's shoulders and lay him down with a single pillow beneath his head. "I will call for tea; you shouldn't allow yourself to get dehydrated." She added as she slid gracefully to her feet,

"No please, this is my home, I should go." Ukitake insisted as he made to get up, finding Shunsui's large hands on his shoulders holding him down, the man's gentle grey eyes giving him their own gentle reproach.

"You are ill and will rest until I say otherwise." The doctor insisted as she left the room, her dainty feet barely making a sound on the tatami flooring of his home. Looking through the open doors Ukitake watched the rippling water of the small lake on his family estate. It was getting rarer and rarer to find him at his squad barracks, so over the years his squad had quietly shifted into his own home. Training was still carried out at the barracks, but everything else was completed in his own home.

"I love days like this." Ukitake murmured lightly as the sun played with the ripples on the water, the blue sky clear above. If the air had been warmer it would have been perfect. Above him Shunsui sighed, getting comfortable as he sprawled out beside the ill man, finding himself almost at Ukitake's level.

"It would be better with sake and cherry blossoms." He replied dreamily, the pink kimono fluttering lightly in the breeze, the white haired man giving him a small smile as he closed his increasingly tired green eyes. With his eyes closed he could feel that slightly heavy feeling in his chest, the one that felt like he was about to fall into a deep black hole.

"How much longer do you think I have left Shunsui?" The frail man asked as he opened his eyes, the hollowness in them surprising Shunsui, who swiftly fixed his most confident smile.

"Many years my friend." He replied firmly, knowing that Ukitake didn't believe him, that he could feel mortality pressing in despite assurances. Until Unohana returned they remained silent, both of them thinking about the same thing and secretly dreading it. Shunsui had seen his friend look ill before, he had seen his friend seemingly on his deathbed, but he'd never truly believed he would die. It seemed now that each time Ukitake collapsed he could sense that time coming closer.

"Have some tea." Unohana said as she returned with a tray, Ukitake helped into a sitting position by Shunsui, who also took tea, though it wasn't as sweet as sake to his lips. Ukitake, on the other hand, savoured the taste of Unohana's tea, feeling his mood lift. Her tea had always had that effect on him, which sometimes made him suspect she put something in it, though he didn't hold any conviction in that thought.

"We should take a trip once you're better." Shunsui decided, the white haired man holding up a hand in objection, "We'll go to the Human world for a few days." Shunsui added, knowing that the suggestion would get Ukitake to comply. He had often said he would like to visit Urahara and Yoruichi, since they weren't supposed to come freely to Seireitei, though that didn't always stop Yoruichi.

"You most certainly will not." Unohana objected as she looked over her tea cup with a gentle expression that warned she would not be moved on this issue.

"I would like to go; getting away would perhaps do me some good." Ukitake suggested as he finished his tea and lay back down, feeling the knots in his back stretching out slightly as his back rested on the firm floor beneath the padded futon. Shunsui looked almost imploringly at Unohana, knowing she was fair despite her cautious nature.

"You must be due some leave yourself Unohana, why not come with us?" Shunsui suggested, knowing that her main concern was Ukitake falling ill while he was away. That problem was easily solved if Unohana was there. The older woman looked thoughtful as she weighed up the options. She wasn't really needed at her barracks; without many confrontations there were few serious casualties that required her personal touch.

"Well, Urahara has been asking me to go and examine the Espada in his care, and Kurotsuchi-taicho doesn't seem to need my expertise for now." The doctor considered out loud, Shunsui seeing the older woman leaning towards his suggestion. Giving her his most charming smile, the dark haired man leaned towards her,

"That's settled. The three of us will set off in a week or so." Shunsui decided,

"If Yamamoto Sou-taicho can spare us." Unohana reminded the pair, who both nodded, though they were quietly optimistic. Yamamoto had often been soft towards them, not to mention that he knew Ukitake's condition well, and would want to help. The trip was part of a recovery process, mentally if not physically. Shunsui couldn't wait to get to the real world and get some life back into his fragile friend.


	18. Awakening

DISCLAIMER - see chapter one

* * *

Orihime sighed almost boredly as she sat beside Ulquiorra, who hadn't stirred once since she had been allowed to enter a week ago. Urahara had said he had stopped absorbing energy from his surroundings, and it was probably just a matter of time before he woke up now, but Orihime couldn't help but be impatient. She had thought of using her Shun Shun Rikka, but Urahara had advised her against it; he didn't believe it would be effective in this case, and the risk of Ulquiorra absorbing her life-force was too high.

She stared at his face as she had for hours, the skin pale, but not unhealthily so, his ebony hair framing his face peacefully. His lips were parted slightly as he breathed gentle, the only movement and sign that he was alive being the rise and fall of his chest beneath the light white blanket. Reaching out, Orihime took his hand for what seemed like the hundredth time and gave it a small squeeze, hoping that he would squeeze back, but he remained stubbornly unconscious._ Come on Ulquiorra! Wake up!_

Hearing a small squeak at the door Orihime turned in her chair to see the handle had been eased down, someone making the effort to be quiet. On guard, Orihime summoned Tsubaki, keeping him poised and ready to strike whoever came through the door. As it was pushed forward, Orihime was surprised to see Aoi standing there in her own white hospital gown.

"Aoi, are you feeling better?" Orihime asked kindly as she returned Tsubaki in relief, the blue haired girl padding into the room with bare feet. Orihime had been visiting the strange girl in her room every so often to make sure she was alright; she had a feeling it would be important to Ulquiorra that she was well taken care of. Aoi opened her mouth as if to say something before closing it and nodding instead as she stood just behind Orihime and stared at Ulquiorra with a somewhat lost expression.

From what Orihime understood, Aoi had taken ill at around the same time, but had recovered quickly. Since then the odd girl hadn't been allowed to leave her room for fear that she would seek out Ulquiorra and have her own energy drained. Now that it was safe she had been allowed out. No one could figure Aoi out; it was almost at the stage that Urahara was going to hand her over to Seireitei to study, which Orihime couldn't allow. Kurotsuchi was a cruel man, not by choice, but by indifference. He wanted to get results at any cost, and he would certainly treat Aoi like a prized lab-rat.

"Are you thirsty? Would you like me to bring you a drink?" Orihime asked as she got to her feet, intending to use the bathroom and grab a drink from the vending machine on the way back. She needed to stretch her legs after five hours of sitting around. At her question Aoi smiled and nodded, remaining beside Ulquiorra as she watched the redhead leave the room.

As the door closed Aoi's smile dimmed as she returned her gaze to the sleeping boy before her, her pale hand reaching out to caress his sleeping face. She could feel the darkness within, right at the centre of his heart, corrupting his body and soul. The infection ran deep. Far too deep. Leaning down Aoi rested her forehead against his, giving the sleeping boy a small smile before leaning down and giving him a tender kiss, her lips ghosting over his lightly before she drew back.

"Remember me." She sighed, her voice barely a whisper, even though she felt like she was shouting. She watched as Ulquiorra's eye twitched slightly in his sleep, her smile returning as she raised her hands and rested them on his bare chest, her deep blue eyes closing as she released her energy.

"Aoi!" Orihime cried in confusion as she watched a green ribbon of energy funnel down into Ulquiorra's chest. At Orihime's shout Aoi opened her blue eyes and gave her a serene smile before she collapsed onto Ulquiorra's chest and slid down to the floor. The drinks fell from Orihime's hands, the cans ringing on the floor as she ran across the room and hit the call button. "Aoi! Aoi!" She called, shaking the unconscious girl fearfully, barely hearing the door open.

"What happened?" Ryuken's firm voice asked, gently demanding details so that he could assess and handle the situation. Orihime looked up as the white haired man crouched beside her, pulling Aoi from her grasp as he gave her a quick examination, able to feel the loss of energy within her.

"I don't know; I went to get some drinks and when I came back she was…doing something…" Orihime replied uncertainly, Ryuken looking to her for an explanation, "I don't know exactly, but there was a green flow of energy passing between them." The redhead added helplessly as Ryuken hefted the unconscious girl into his arms and got to his feet in a single fluid movement.

"Stay here and watch him; call me if anything happens." The doctor ordered as he hurried through the door, feeling the girl in his arms fading fast. Her energy seemed to be unique, and when it was used up he could only assume that she would die. He had no idea how to help her; if she had given away most of her energy then there wasn't much that he could do. Orihime eased herself up from the floor, her grey eyes fixed to the door worriedly as her other rested lightly by the side of the bed.

"Orihime?" Ulquiorra's dry, cracked voice question sleepily, the redhead jumping slightly as she turned to see the Arrancar's deep green eyes gazing up at her, both perplexed and tired. "What happened?" He added with a wince as he tried to push himself up, his eyes widening as he was forced back down by Orihime's weight as she all but threw herself at him, her breasts pushing firmly against his bare chest as she wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"You're awake! You're finally awake!" She cried, breathing in his scent deeply as he loosely wrapped his arms around her, thoroughly confused as he held the hysterical girl. As she pulled back her hand found the call button and pressed firmly, the green eyed boy looking around perplexed as he took in his surroundings, recognising them almost immediately.

"What am I doing in the hospital?" Ulquiorra asked as he pushed himself up, surprised by how heavy his body felt; it was almost the same as the time he had caught a bad flu. It had taken a few days of training with Ryuken, but he had managed to get back to normal fairly quickly, _perhaps it is a side-effect of the Gigai that when one falls ill it takes time to fully re-adjust to it._

"You don't remember?" Orihime asked in concern as she sat on the edge of the bed, her hand resting lightly on top of his. Turning his hand upwards, Ulquiorra closed his fingers around hers, Orihime's skin soft as ever. The redhead watched as Ulquiorra closed his eyes, leaning back into the pillows as he turned her words over in his mind.

"I was in school…I was talking to that girl; a friend of yours…What was her name?" He wondered, unsure why the question bothered him so much, "She was behaving strangely, and then…Menoly! Where is she? What happened?" Ulquiorra demanded as everything came flooding back, along with the fact that he had failed to take the situation in hand.** Such a Human thought…**A voice in the back of his mind almost taunted, Ulquiorra looking around the room warily. Though there was no one else in the room, he could distinctly feel another presence.

"I see you're awake." Ryuken observed as he entered and crossed to the bed, Orihime swiftly getting out of his way and standing by anxiously for his assessment. Ulquiorra allowed Ryuken to feel his muscles and examine him closely, though he could tell the Quincy was having a hard time believing what he was seeing._ Apparently I have caused quite a stir…_

"Well?" Orihime prompted as Ryuken pulled back looking thoughtful.

"It seems promising so far; he'll need to stay in for observation and a little physiotherapy to get used to the Gigai again…I would also like a Shinigami to give him the once over just to be sure." Ryuken replied, Orihime nodding her understanding, a smile lighting up her face as the older man went to leave the room. Orihime followed him into the corridor, knowing that he was heading back to Aoi's room.

"Doctor Ishida! Do you think Aoi will be okay?" She asked worriedly, still not entirely sure what had happened. Aoi must have had something to do with Ulquiorra's recovery; she could see no other reason for the Arrancar to suddenly wake up. Ryuken paused to look over his shoulder at the timid redhead, who looked up at him with anxious grey eyes,

"Unknown at this time." He replied simply before continuing his way, leaving Orihime stranded in the middle of the corridor watching his back. _How am I going to tell Ulquiorra?_

* * *

"Will you go see him?" Urahara asked as he once again sat across from Shinji, who had become an almost permanent feature in his living room since Ulquiorra had been taken to hospital. He stopped by almost everyday for updates on the Arrancar's condition, sharing a pot of green tea as they wiled away the free hours of the day. Ulquiorra had woken up that afternoon, much to Urahara's delight, though now it seemed Aoi was at risk.

"In a few days; I'll let Orihime and his friends have their time." The blonde replied as he leaned on his sword, his free hand toying with the white green tea cup, the heat almost burning his fingers. Shinji enjoyed that heat; in his opinion tea was never good unless the ceramic burned your fingers for at least ten minutes. He wouldn't touch it until that time had elapsed. Urahara had no such quirk when it came to tea, often burning his tongue in his eagerness to drink. As if on cue Urahara winced and puffed a few times, Shinji grinning as he watched the blonde cover his mouth. "You're so impatient." He said, the heat still burning his skin after five and a half minutes.

"I can't help it when it comes to Ururu's tea." The scientist said sheepishly as he pushed the hot cup away, his lower lip and tongue still stinging slightly. A silence fell between the pair, though that didn't particularly bother them; they both had things on their minds. Urahara was thinking about Aoi; from what he had heard from Ryuken she had given Ulquiorra had life-force, which was very different to simple Reiatsu. Reiatsu could be replaced; with Aoi that may not be so simple. Shinji had his thoughts fixed on Ulquiorra; his recovery, though helped, seemed far too simple._ Though whatever the poison was may have been in the experimental stages…_

"Wow, I don't think I've seen you two looking this serious since Aizen!" Yoruichi teased as she entered quietly from the shop, both men looking up in surprise as the lithe woman made her way to the space beside Urahara, who had already poured out some tea for her. Shinji's tea had gone warm after twenty minutes, so he raised it to his lips, slightly disappointed that he had let it go so cold. Usually after ten minutes he would have started, and finished.

"We can't all be carefree ya know." Shinji replied as he put the empty cup aside, Urahara refilling it. Yoruichi ignored the playful jibe as she reached for her tea, finding it too hot to touch yet. Unlike Shinji, she removed her hand from the white ceramic. Yoruichi kept her thoughts to herself, though both men could tell she had been thinking about something.

"I take it nothing out of the ordinary is happening?" Urahara asked as he looked over his own tea cup, Yoruichi humming lightly in response, which told the shopkeeper she was worried about something. For the past few days she had been restless, prowling the streets for an unknown foe.

"There are a couple here…I can feel them, but they've made no move…They're elusive to say the least…" She added, both Shinji and Urahara sitting forward at that; there weren't many people, friend or foe, who could hide from Yoruichi._ I think it may be time for 'us' to get involved; the Shinigami can't handle it alone._ Shinji thought, deeply troubled that some unknown entities were spying on them.

"That is odd…I would have expected them to make a grab for Ulquiorra when he was most vulnerable; there are no special wards in place around the hospital." Urahara added thoughtfully, though they could perhaps be put off by the presence of Ryuken and the various Shinigami patrolling the hospital,_ though if they can evade Yoruichi then the others would give them to trouble at all; they may not even realise they're being watched…_He thought inwardly. This was unusual behaviour for any Arrancar; their prey was weak, they should have pounced, but they just watched.

"Perhaps they're still waiting for the right moment." Shinji supplied, though he didn't quite believe it himself; the perfect moment had been and gone. If Shinji had been in their place he would have waited until the unconscious boy was more or less alone, sneaked as far into the hospital as he could, and taken the Hougyoku, perhaps even killing the vulnerable boy as he slept to save trouble later._ But Hollow honour strength, and Ulquiorra is the strongest of all, so they'd want him back on side…_


	19. The Watchers

DISCLAIMER - see chapter one

* * *

"He seems normal enough…" The female said, only the white of her cat suit and the thick teal waves of her hair showing beneath the dark brown cloak she wore, the hood hanging low over her face. Feeling her eyes upon him the man beside her looked up, almost scoffing as he crouched low on his branch in an almost catlike fashion, both being careful as they hid from view in a tree,

"You of all people should know not to underestimate Granz." He retorted, the pale green flecks at the corners of his eyes just showing as he raised his head slightly to get a better look into the hospital room. They couldn't stay much longer; that purple haired woman had been prowling around; she would return soon enough.

"Perhaps you are underestimating Ulquiorra's strength." The woman shot back with a smirk, knowing how much her companion hated being reminded of his rivalry with the fourth Espada. As if on cue the man beside her glared at her with burning aqua eyes, his tone telling her that he was clenching his sharp teeth,

"I never underestimated that jerk!" He snapped almost sulkily, the woman letting out a bright melodious laugh as she looked down at the cloaked figure crouching on the next branch down.

"You only overestimated yourself…You're as bad as Nnoitra." She replied fondly, and with some remorse, smiling as she heard the indignant scoff from the man to her right. Returning her eyes to the small hospital room she watched as Orihime sat at his side, talking to him brightly as she had been for the past two hours. Ulquiorra looked happier than she had ever seen him as he sat listening to her, so content in the simplicity of the situation._ I never thought he would change so much…Even when he was first born he was emotionally void…_

"How much longer do we have to stay here? Not that I really mind…" The man asked, interrupting his comrade's flow of thought as she watched Ulquiorra and Orihime.

"We should leave; the last thing I need is for your temper to give us away." The woman replied as the man below her stood to his full six foot three height and turned to look up at her with a half-glare. Giving him a teasing smile the woman used Sonido to flee the scene, her partner not far behind.

* * *

Ulquiorra looked out of the window as the lingering presence of his old comrades retreated, though he was unconcerned by their presence. He could defeat both with one hand, and though one was a loose cannon, the other was as innocent and pure hearted as Orihime, _Mostly…_

"What is it?" Orihime asked, Ulquiorra quietly surprised she hadn't sensed the pair herself, though they were making a large effort to go unnoticed. Aside from himself, Ulquiorra was sure that only people such as Yoruichi and Shinji would have been able to detect them, and even then they wouldn't have been able to find them.

"Nothing. You were saying?" Ulquiorra prompted, realising he really hadn't been listening to a word Orihime had been saying. He was still feeling groggy and disorientated, which he could only assume had something to do with his immune system fighting off whatever drug Menoly had made him swallow. His body felt like it was moving slowly, when he moved at all, his mind was crying out at him to go back to sleep. It wasn't a bad idea.

"Oh, I spoke to Miaka earlier, she said she might visit." Orihime repeated, though she could tell Ulquiorra was still somewhat distracted, not that she could blame him. She had told him about Aoi, which had made him extremely anxious, and it was worse since Ryuken didn't know what to do either. On top of that worry, she could tell he was still fatigued by whatever that Arrancar had given to him.

"That would be nice." He replied dutifully, secretly looking forward to being able to talk to someone who wasn't in the know, someone who just thought he was sick rather than the fact that he had been poisoned. An ignorant Human was just what he needed._ Ignorant? Is that really how I see Miaka?_ He wondered, unsure where the harsh thought had come from, though he had only recently woken up. He was probably just a little tired. He hesitated to say grouchy.

"We were thinking of maybe going out some time, the four of us, when you're better." The redhead added with a small smile as she watched Ulquiorra shift uncomfortably against the pillows propping him up in the bed. It was impossible to get comfortable against those pillows; his back just seemed to sink in, leaving his spine in an uncomfortable slouch.

"Four of us?" Ulquiorra questioned as he sat forward, his spine cracking loudly in the process,

"Tsukasa." Orihime supplied, Ulquiorra nodding his agreement, unsure how he had missed the implication. _It seems my mind had slowed somewhat._ He thought with a sigh as he slumped back in defeat, the pillows still lumped in his spine._ If I remain here for an extended period my spine will be irreparably damaged._ He added with a sigh,** Your spine? It's that fake Human costume you're wearing that's making you suffer!** The increasingly vocal voice in the back of his mind sniped, Ulquiorra wincing at the volume.

"Forgive me, I am fatigued…" Ulquiorra said as he raised a hand to his throbbing head and closed his eyes, looking up at the gentle touch on his shoulder. Orihime stood over him briefly, pulling out a few of the pillows before easing him down onto his back, her orange locks tickling his cheeks as she stood over him.

"I'll leave you to rest a while." She agreed as she leaned down hesitantly, Ulquiorra smiling as her lips pressed against his in a brief and chaste kiss. He watched as she drew back, her hand slipping from his grasp as she headed for the door, his green eyes upon her until she left, the door closing quietly behind her.** You are sickeningly weak! She's a Human! You should be feeding upon her soul! Not swooning after her!**

He really didn't know what to make of this voice, though he was sure they were really his own cynical thoughts, the ones he had been ignoring for a very long time. He was Arrancar by nature, an Espada at heart, and yet here he was, settled in the Human world, living a Human life and having overly Human relations. It was unnatural. It was wrong; but at the same time it felt so right._ The question is, why has this…'voice' suddenly found life?_

**You really don't know? Come now! You're not a fool, I know that better than anyone.** The voice within mocked, which only made Ulquiorra more frustrated when he came up empty. The presence in his mind held all the answers, which Ulquiorra couldn't think of himself, though he didn't know why. For some reason his mind was beginning to feel…_smaller?_

"Ulquiorra, how are you feeling?" Ryuken asked as he entered with his clipboard, his eyes looking over his glasses to scrutinise the boy lying in the bed. He was still a bit pale, but as far as Ryuken could tell he was doing well._ Should I tell him?_ The Arrancar wondered hesitantly,

**Go ahead, tell him! Tell him so that he can pack you off to Seireitei to be poked and prodded! Or better yet, the Shinigami might be afraid, they might kill you outright!** The voice taunted, preying on Ulquiorra's own fears. Ulquiorra had a bad feeling growing inside; the voice was so in tune with him that he could only think that it was his true nature fighting to return to the surface._ I am unsure what has brought this change on…_

"I am well enough." Ulquiorra lied, feeling a spike of pleasure run through his body, not sexual, merely content, a feeling that made him feel relaxed and safe._ As long as they don't find out everything will be fine._ Ulquiorra thought, knowing that Urahara would have no choice but to have Kurotsuchi look him over if there was something wrong, and if Hitsugaya found out he would probably be exterminated. The white haired captain ran by the book after all.

**That's what I've been telling you.** The inner voice seconded, the tone almost stroking Ulquiorra, almost as if he were a pet who had done something good.

"No headaches? Double vision?" Ryuken pressed as he leaned a little closer, noticing the boy's pupils had dilated slightly, which was usually a sign of a drug in the system. Ulquiorra hadn't been given any.

"Perhaps a headache, but it's not serious." Ulquiorra insisted, which, Ryuken admitted, it probably wasn't. Headaches weren't unusual after prolonged periods of unconsciousness; the body has a lot to catch up on, and the brain if often overloaded. It was worse for long term coma patients, so Ulquiorra's should clear up in a few days, _in fact his unusual eye motions could well be connected to that._

"Very well…Rest for now, and if you're feeling better in the morning we'll begin your physiotherapy." The doctor decided, Ulquiorra nodding his agreement as he watched the man leave, adrenaline pumping into his system at the thought of a good workout. It had been a long time, far too long, since he'd had a worthy opponent.

**He wouldn't be so worthy if you used your full potential.** The voice reminded him, which Ulquiorra couldn't argue with. He had become weak, hiding in Human form.

* * *

"Careful! The fan must become an extension of your body." Byakuya instructed as he gracefully flicked his fan open, his arm extending all the way through the wrist. Soi Fon watched enviously as Byakuya's arm moved in fluid motion, the fan twisting and spinning through his fingers. They had been practicing the same few moves for over an hour with little to no success.

"I'm never going to master all this!" Soi Fon complained in a slightly panicked tone. There was so much she needed to master before Byakuya would invite her, in disguise, to his home to meet his grandfather. She had to be as accomplished as any other noble, or else she wouldn't be considered good enough._ Not that it matters in the grand scheme of things, but I can't afford to give myself away either!_

"You shall. You have…progressed with the tea ceremony, you recitals are…coming along, your Koto playing is already of an average standard and your parasol dance is…getting there. We have only just started on the Odori dance, so you must not push yourself too hard." Byakuya replied, often with hesitancy. The last thing he wished to do was panic or insult her efforts, though he had hoped they would be further along than they were. _It cannot be helped; Yoruichi was the noble, not Soi Fon._ He reminded himself patiently as Soi Fon's eyes dropped to her feet. To her, everything he'd said sounded like some form of reproach.

"That's a nice way of saying I'm no good." She sighed, though he at least hadn't said how ridiculous she looked in one of Yoruichi's old kimono. It was a double layered one, a white under kimono with a deep red flower patterned over kimono with long elegant sleeves that just seemed to get in the way of her fan twirling, though that was really an excuse for her bad handling. Her hair had been pulled back, her fringe remained, but had been swept sideways, and the long hair at the back was loose from its usual white fastenings. The hair she could live with, but the kimono had to go.

"By the time your lessons are complete you will at least be able to survive tea, if not dinner, with my grandfather." The noble assured, his confidence giving Soi Fon a little assurance at least. _Maybe I should go see Yoruichi for some extra help…_She thought as she took up the delicate white paper fans again, Byakuya watching her awkward movements without expression. If it had been Yoruichi, Soi Fon had no doubt her cattish friend would be laughing her head off.

"My movements are all wrong! I'm stiff! I keep getting caught on these things! And I just can't get the fans right!" Soi Fon snapped as she stopped halfway through, tossing the fans to the ground as she waved the obtrusive sleeves in exasperation. Byakuya gave her a warm and patient smile as he stepped forward and picked up the fans, holding them out to her. Soi Fon took them without comment.

"Have patience, work slowly. In combat you have grace, you must hone that grace and put it into your dance." Byakuya instructed in velvet tones as he stepped behind the ebony haired woman and wrapped his arms around her waist lightly, his hands positioning her back straight before sliding down her arms and caressing her hands, his fingers entwining with hers to open the fans. "Feel my movements…Follow them…Focus on them." He all but purred in her ear, his body pressed so close to hers that she didn't think there was an inch between them.

As Byakuya moved his arm he felt Soi Fon resist, calming words gradually getting her to relax as he moved through the dance. His legs pressed against hers, leading their movements as his hands moved with hers, the fans dancing between their fingers as his arms encouraged a fluid movement. Each twist and turn of his body flowed against her, carrying her along like a gentle wave. When they finished Byakuya remained in position for a few moments before extracting himself from her presence, leaving Soi Fon quietly stunned.

"Now you try. I will dance with you." He added as he stepped in front of her and moved slowly, noticing her movements were better, though still not the standard they needed to be. Her dark eyes watched him like a hawk as he moved, her motions always a second or so behind him as she copied what he did. Memory would come with time, as would fluidity, so he was pleased with her progress.

* * *

"Well?" Ryuken said questioningly as he watched the Shinigami medic work, his long brown bangs getting in his eyes as he leaned over Aoi, a warm green light emanating from his hands. Hanataro stopped his examination and stepped back, clearly unsatisfied with his findings as he let out a small tired hum.

"I can't identify the energy at all; it's nothing like Shinigami or Hollow reiatsu…though I'm sure I've felt it before." He added, the answer clearly bothering him. At the moment Ryuken couldn't care less about what type of energy it was or where it came from; he had a patient and needed to know how and if she could be treated. "I'll try to substitute the energy with my reiatsu." The medic decided, feeling Ryuken's hand on his shoulder before he could begin,

"Considering you were drained a few days ago are you sure you can afford that loss?" The doctor asked, knowing well the selfless nature of people like Hanataro. He had many doctors and nurses on his staff who wouldn't think twice about putting themselves in harms way to treat a patient. Giving Ryuken an assuring smile Hanataro gently shrugged the hand from his shoulder,

"Of course." He replied, though Ryuken wasn't entirely convinced. Since it was Hanataro's choice either way he stepped back, though he was fully expecting the small medic to overexert himself and spend the next week recovering. Getting a new determination in his brown eyes, Hanataro leaned over the sleeping blue haired girl, holding his hands above her chest as he had with many other patients. As he began the transfer he could feel how weak she was, but she needed far more than he could give; the reiatsu was only healing a fraction of the loss she had suffered. Eighty percent of that loss was permanent. She still had energy she hadn't expended; by the time he was finished she would have thirty percent of her life force left. How long she would live with that was unclear._ She certainly won't survive another loss like that…_

"Hanataro! Enough!" Urahara urged as he entered the room and pulled the medic back, catching Hanataro as he crumpled to the floor. Ryuken came forward, sensing that Hanataro had more than overexerted himself. "Step back; I'll make an emergency transfer." The shopkeeper stated as he rested his hand on the weakened medic's chest, hoping that it would work._ I haven't attempted this in some years…_Starting the energy transfer he watched as a shot of green light hit Hanataro's chest like a defibrillator, the boy's body jerking in his arms. After another two jolts the young medic opened his eyes tiredly.

"I told you not to overexert yourself." Ryuken scolded lightly as he knelt beside Hanataro and gave him a quick once over. The energy recovery would be slow in the Human world, but he would recover, with no side effects.

"She was so weak…She needed it all." Hanataro replied sleepily, Urahara giving the selfless boy a warm smile as he swept the dark hair out of his slowly closing eyes._ I sometimes forget how involved Fourth Squad get with their patients…_

"You've done well Hanataro…rest now." The shopkeeper soothed gently as the young medic drifted off in his arms. Propping him against the side of the bed, Urahara got to his feet to examine Aoi for himself, seeing that she was at least stable._ Unohana is probably the best hope for her…_"You should have watched him more closely." Urahara said lightly as he looked at Ryuken from the corner of his eye.

"If he wished to help her so much it is not up to me to stop him." The stern doctor replied, unwilling to be drawn into an argument over it. "Your arrival was rather convenient." He added, not particularly prying, though he was curious as to how Urahara had known what was going on. The blonde nodded as he got to his feet and gathered Hanataro in his arms, allowing Ryuken to lead him to an empty room, the one Hanataro had vacated just a few weeks ago.

"Yoruichi mentioned some Arrancar in the area, though they made no move…I sensed them earlier, but they were gone by the time I arrived. I have been trying to pick up their tracks, or at least determine their strength…" Urahara replied as he laid Hanataro almost tenderly on the bed and pulled the blankets up securely. Ryuken looked troubled by the news; he certainly hadn't sensed them himself, which was highly irregular. "They were strong; Espada level." The shopkeeper added, which explained their ability to avoid detection. Unlike normal Hollow and low level Arrancar, the Espada had always had the ability to suppress their reiatsu. Though it didn't hide them completely, it did make them difficult to pin down.

"And they made no move…What did they want?" Ryuken wondered aloud, Urahara wanting to know the exact same thing. Ulquiorra had been vulnerable, so why hadn't they made a move? It must be Ulquiorra they came for, it was the only option that made sense._ Unless it was Aoi? But that seems unlikely._

"We'll have to increased patrols in this area, and a Shinigami of Vice Captain level or higher should be present at all times." Urahara decided, Ryuken nodding his reluctant agreement. He hated Shinigami taking over his hospital.


	20. Recovery

DISCLAIMER - see chapter one

Sorry, just a short chapter today! ;-)

* * *

"How's our patient looking today?" Shunsui asked as he breezed in through the open door, not knocking or asking permission, not that he needed it. Ukitake had always been that way with his closest friend. The white haired man was sitting propped up in his bed, his cheeks full of colour for a change, a smile on his lips as he heard his friend's voice. It seemed Unohana was enjoying more of a social call than a medical examination;

"I am quite well as you see." Ukitake replied, holding out a hand to indicate the space beside him invitingly. Shunsui grinned as he produced a large sake bottle and made his way over, getting a disapproving look from the dark haired woman as she sipped her tea as Shunsui tipped some sake into his small ceramic cup.

"In which case we should celebrate your recovery." The dark haired man tempted as he pushed the sake bottle towards Ukitake, who held up a hand in polite refusal. He'd tasted the sake Shunsui liked, to say it was strong was an understatement.

"I think it would be safer for me to stick with tea for now." The white haired man excused, being sure to lace a little remorse into his tone so as not to offend his friend. He had no doubt that he would be forced to make up for his lack of drinking in the Human world, though at least Urahara wasn't a strong drinker. It would be easy to pace himself with the blonde there, and he didn't recall ever seeing Unohana drink at all.

"Suit yourself…So, a trip to the Human world isn't out of the question?" He added as he looked across at Unohana, who didn't have the heart to refuse. She knew how much Ukitake was looking forward to it, and his condition had much improved over the past week. He was looking better than he had in months, though that could also be the sign of an imminent attack or relapse.

"Not at all; I think the trip would do Jushiro good." Unohana replied softly as she enjoyed her tea, Ukitake holding his cup loosely as he gazed through the open balcony doors overlooking the large lake, the trees surrounding his family's home visible in the distance. In the sky above he could see a few birds flitting back and forth, the sight not entirely unusual, though black butterflies were more common these days.

"I am looking forward to seeing Kisuke again…Perhaps we might even see Shinji." He added with a hint of hope to his tone, which Unohana hesitated to echo. The Vizard had been officially labelled as dangerous enemies of Seireitei, though their actions had proven that wrong. Room 46 had yet to lift that sentence from them, it also had yet to acknowledge and reinstate Urahara and Yoruichi. That would at least balance out the squads; they desperately required three more captains, and she only knew of one vice captain who was anywhere near ready for the role.

"I can't wait to drink Yoruichi under the table." Shunsui added with a grin, remembering the hours he had spent with Yoruichi, Ukitake and Urahara off duty in the taverns, and sometimes Shinji had joined them, with or without Aizen trailing behind. The younger Aizen hadn't been much different from his older self, he still had that ability to encourage trust with that open, easy smile._ Such a waste of talent…_

"I'm sure it will be the other way around." Ukitake added confidently, having seen the cattish woman do so on more than one occasion. She had an unnatural ability for alcohol consumption, it seemed her constitution was beyond estimation. She had drunk a tavern out of sake before now while Urahara and Ukitake watched on with a mixture of admiration and horror, while Shunsui was either sleeping or outside vomiting. Shunsui didn't have a bad constitution either, so vomiting was rare.

"You forget I've been practicing." The dark haired man added defensively, Ukitake giving him a humouring smile, not wanting to undermine his friend's efforts, though secretly he was confident that Yoruichi had done her fair share of drinking over the century she had been exiled. "Unohana, you have a patient to visit in the Human world, hm?" Shunsui pried curiously, though he wouldn't dig too deep if the older woman became defensive; she could have the temper of a demon and the tongue of a viper sometimes.

"Now I have two; I received word earlier that Ulquiorra is awake and there is a strange girl called 'Aoi' that no one can figure out." She replied easily, Shunsui humming curiously as Ukitake nodded his agreement, having heard this earlier. He wasn't sure what to make of it himself, but he had confidence in Unohana's deductive talents. It was very rare to find a condition that stumped the older woman.

"Perhaps Ukitake should wait at the shop while you work." Shunsui suggested, not wanting his friend overworked on the trip. The white haired man wasn't bothered by it, indeed it would give him some time to settle comfortably with Urahara, but there was one thing that bothered him.

"Where will you be?" He asked, knowing that his friend had been sneaking off to the Human world quite a lot recently, making an effort not to be noticed. Ukitake only noticed by his absence, and never pried into his business.

"I have some agents I need to see." He replied evasively; Ukitake could only assume he was either doing a private job for Yamamoto or his own curiosity had driven him to send in his own specialist people. Unohana seemed both unsurprised and uninterested by the revelation; there was nothing against hosting your own investigations, as long as all important information was made available.

"Are they researching anything in particular?" Ukitake asked, knowing he shouldn't be so curious about his friend's private or official business, but he also failed to see what less experienced officers could learn in the Human world that Toshiro wouldn't. Shunsui seemed to understand Ukitake's thinking, but felt no need to explain his motives in great detail,

"Let's just say they're researching from a different angle." He replied evasively, giving Ukitake a mysterious look over his raised sake cup. Ukitake gave his friend another humouring smile, knowing that he wouldn't gain any further information.

"Very well, keep your secrets." The white haired man retorted as he pushed his empty cup aside, his green eyes shifting to the lake once more, the afternoon sun glistening on the water._ It really will be nice to see Kisuke again…_

* * *

"Hana-Hana!" Yachiru cried gleefully as she entered the hospital room wearing denim dungarees with a light pink T-shirt, wasting no time in jumping onto the bed, where Hanataro had been sleeping peacefully. Opening his tired hazel eyes the exhausted medic tried to focus on the small girl as she leaned over him with a bright smile. It had been three days since he had tried to heal Aoi, and he still felt drained, _though I will until I return to Seireitei; there just aren't enough spirit particles here…_

"Hello Yachiru." Hanataro replied tiredly, his voice just a murmur as he hunkered down in the covers, not really feeling awake enough to get out of the comfortable bed. Luckily it didn't seem that Yachiru was going to make him get up, she seemed content enough kneeling on the mattress beside him. "Sorry, I'm still tired…What can I do for you?" The medic asked as he looked up at the pink haired girl,

"I heard Hana-Hana was sick, so I came to visit." She replied simply as she leaned forward to scrutinise his somewhat pale face, dark rings hanging beneath his now closed eyes. As the door opened again Hanataro looked up almost despairingly to see Yumichika doubled over and gasping in the doorway with a plastic bag, the neat hair of his Gigai blown slightly out of place.

"Yachiru! I told you to wait!" The beautiful man sighed in exasperation as he straightened up and entered the room, collapsing into the large chair beside the bed, his violet eyes shifting to Hanataro with a warm, concerned look. "How are you feeling?" He asked simply, the medic's response a simple groan as he pulled the white covers up to his chin.

"When will Hana-Hana be better?" The pink haired girl asked impatiently as she looked across at Yumichika, who had opened the white plastic bag to remove a bag of grapes, which he put on the side table in case the young medic woke up hungry._ It's always a bag of grapes in hospital…_

"In a few days." Yumichika replied, though he knew his Zanpakuto could probably heal him faster, _but that would require a Hollow to drain, not to mention I would be using it publicly. _He thought, though he absolutely refused to do it; Ikkaku and Yachiru would find out, and then he'd have to leave Eleventh Squad, not to mention he'd be a laughing stock. "You should be more careful with your energy." The beautiful man scolded lightly,

"She was so weak…I just couldn't leave her like that." The medic replied, both of them assuming that Yachiru wasn't listening as she kicked her feet back and forth, rustling though the spare magazines. Despite her youthful looks she was Hanataro's age, something which both men often forgot, but that suited her fine. It was part of her nature to use her youthful looks to her advantage; no one hesitated to speak in front of her as they thought she wouldn't fully grasp what they were saying.

"You're a good boy Hanataro; don't let that get you killed." The older man warned, not bothering to hide his worry for the kind hearted medic. Hanataro gave his best attempt at an assuring smile, though it was hard through the fatigue he felt. This drain was far worse than the involuntary one he had suffered at Ulquiorra's hands; this had been one of his own knowledge.

"I'll be more careful." He stated, knowing that Yumichika wouldn't be satisfied until he heard the words. The beautiful man smiled in thanks as he settled back in the chair quietly, watching over the young medic as he fell asleep.


	21. The Peace of Togetherness

DISCLAIMER - see chapter one

* * *

"Faster!" Ryuken shouted as he let off another arrow; the beam of blue light shot towards Ulquiorra as he ran around the training room, the white blocks still in place, just as he remembered them. His white T-shirt was sticking to his skin, which was dripping, his cheeks red from the exertion. The doctor had had him running around for four hours straight, with only a ten minute break every hour for a drink and stretch, though the Espada was sure that the doctor was also using the time to regain some energy.

"I believe-I have-reached-my limit!" Ulquiorra gasped out with difficulty as he continued to run, jumping up and down the white blocks, occasionally hiding himself from view for a few moments. Those few moments weren't enough by far; he could feel his Gigai dragging him down like a suit soaked in water. It was frustrating to say the least._ If the Hougyoku wasn't holding me to this 'thing' I would win this match in an instant!_

"Try harder!" The silver haired man ordered, not out of breath at all, though a small sheen of sweat coated his forehead. He didn't have to run around like Ulquiorra, he could more or less hit the Arrancar from where he stood at the centre of the room; he only had to move up and down the levels.

"Easy-for you to say!" Ulquiorra retorted as he dove behind one of the large white blocks, his breaths coming out in unmeasured gasps. He didn't remember ever feeling so out of synch with his Gigai, even when he had first been sealed within it. Over the past few hours nothing had changed, his Gigai still felt like a heavy weight holding him back, and the Hougyoku was beginning to chafe within his chest uncomfortably. Seeing that no progress was being made, Ryuken reluctantly lowered his bow.

"Alright. That's enough for today." He announced as the blue bow of light evaporated into nothing, the Quincy immediately reaching for his cigarettes as he moved to stand against the wall beside the door. Ulquiorra took one final breath and collapsed to his knees in exhaustion. "Don't forget to stretch down." The doctor reminded, watching as the boy dragged himself to his feet and began stretching out his legs in resignation.

"Will I be able to return to the shop soon?" Ulquiorra asked, his breathing gradually levelling out, though it was taking far longer than it should. Ryuken kept his expression measured, unsure himself at the moment. Physically, Ulquiorra's Gigai was fine, but he was unsure how Ulquiorra himself was getting along with it. He could tell they weren't quite merging as they had before, which was slightly unsettling.

"We'll see…Urahara has a friend he wishes to examine you, perhaps at that time." Ryuken replied evasively, calculating the maximum time it should take for Ulquiorra to readjust to his Gigai. Hopefully it was just a slight glitch. "I won't confine you to the hospital though, you're well enough to go out for a few hours if you wish." The Quincy decided as he took a deep drag of his cigarette. Being cooped up in a hospital room wouldn't make him settle, _as long as he returns for observation I see no harm._

"I shall find Orihime." Ulquiorra decided brightly, ignoring the rest of his stretch down as he hurried towards the stairs, the doctor letting out the smallest of chuckles as the boy bounded past. Sometimes it was hard to believe that he had ever been a ruthless killer.

* * *

It hadn't taken Ulquiorra long to shower, dress and escape to find Orihime, whom he correctly assumed was at the shop. When the redhead first saw him she was concerned about his health, but after his assurances that Ryuken had allowed him to leave she was satisfied. More than satisfied in fact. Her first suggestion was to meet Miaka and Tsukasa, who had both been concerned about him, so that is what they did.

Tsukasa had been at work, so they had agreed to meet in the café and wait for him to finish over a milkshake. His shift finished at six, so they remained in the café to have dinner, which consisted of the usual fast food options. Orihime and Ulquiorra sat one side of the table while Miaka and Tsukasa sat opposite, conversation flowing easily between the four. Miaka told them about the next dancing competition, due in a few weeks, while Orihime shared the topics that had been covered at school, though it was clear Ulquiorra didn't really need to know, and Tsukasa gave a little change to the flow as he talked about his bike and various videogames.

After dinner they hit the arcade for a while, Tsukasa and Ulquiorra competing at racing game, both slamming the steering wheels from side to side with the girls shouting in their ears. The first game was fun to watch, but as Ulquiorra and Tsukasa moved onto the next Orihime and Miaka decided to look at some of the others, deciding to play a shooting game, which didn't go very well, before shifting to the DDR. Having had their fill of racing, Tsukasa winning three games to one, the boys decided to join in with the dancing.

To begin with Miaka and Orihime competed against one another, laughing animatedly as they stepped in time with the music. Once Miaka had won on intermediate, it was the boy's turn, none of them surprised when Tsukasa won. Next Ulquiorra and Orihime competed, the Espada allowing the redhead to win, knowing how hard she was trying. Finally it was Miaka's turn to play Tsukasa, neither one holding back as they tried expert level, which ended in a surprising tie.

"That was so much fun!" Miaka laughed as the four of them tumbled out of the arcade and headed up the street for their next adventure, none of them really sure where they were going to end up. It was about eight in the evening, so there was still plenty of time to kill before Ulquiorra would be expected back, _though Doctor Ishida didn't exactly give me a time limit…_

"I was sure you were going to win!" Orihime exclaimed as she walked alongside Miaka, just ahead of Tsukasa and Ulquiorra, who were content to hang back and let the girls do the majority of the talking, not to mention decide which direction they were heading in. The chestnut haired girl brushed the comment off modestly, though it was true, she had been neck and neck with Tsukasa, however it often happened. They were completely in synch when it came to dancing; they had to be.

"It's rare for us to beat each other." Tsukasa said lightly, remembering many training sessions which had ended in multiple ties, probably due to their dancing. Dancing was a very important part of their lives, and dominated everything that they did, whether it was traditional dancing or ballroom and Latin.

"It must be nice…being so in tune with someone." Orihime said with a hint of jealousy, though Miaka immediately laughed at the sentiment,

"You're kidding right? It gets really old really fast; the whole reading each other's mind thing is overrated." She replied, Tsukasa nodding his agreement, though he wouldn't change things for the world. He loved working with Miaka; being her partner was the best experience of his life. He knew she found his ability to read her like a book impinged on her rights at times, but she also knew he would never upset her on purpose.

"What's down this way?" Orihime asked as they turned a corner, walking down a particularly busy street, many of the buildings displaying red lanterns, which Tsukasa knew meant that they were local taverns. Outside, some of the afternoon drinkers were beginning to stumble out to make their way home, or to their next bar. Orihime drew back as one of the middle aged men stumbled into her path, turning to look at her with fuzzy eyes as he brushed her.

"Sorry sweetheart." He said lecherously, his eyes shifting to her generous bust, Miaka rolling her eyes as the redhead stepped back into Ulquiorra's chest timidly, the Arrancar wrapping his arms around her waist securely.

"Move it!" Miaka snapped, the drunken man stumbling on at her harsh tone, the young girl sighing in exasperation as she watched him. "You get that a lot around this time." She added apologetically as she turned to grin at the redhead assuringly, Orihime relaxing a little now that she wasn't the focus of attention. Looking further down the street, Tsukasa could see quite a few taverns emptying out,

"Let's go another way." He suggested prudently, Miaka nodding her agreement, it wasn't worth getting Orihime upset just to walk down a street. Turning back to the main street they ambled along with nowhere in mind, swiftly reaching the entrance to the park, at which Tsukasa all but groaned, "Really?" He sighed as he looked at Miaka, who broke into a grin before hopping the barrier and running into the park.

"Wait! Miaka!" Orihime cried as she dodged through the metal bars and followed, Ulquiorra and Tsukasa just behind her as they also jumped the barrier. The chestnut haired girl laughed brightly as she headed across the green grass, the night set in with the street lights leaving an orange haze in the dark sky. Hearing the other girl laugh, Orihime couldn't help but join in as the cool evening air made her shiver slightly, adrenaline pumping through her body as she raced across the grass.

"Push me! Push me!" Miaka called as she hopped onto one of the swings, Orihime taking the other one beside her as she entered the play area, which was empty as usual at this time of night. Children were at home, and it wasn't late enough for any teens to be loitering yet, though it wasn't that common in Karakurachou. Sighing deeply, Tsukasa ambled over to Miaka and grabbed the base of the rubber seat, pulling it back as far as he could before letting go, Miaka's thick hair flowing in the breeze with the motion of the swing.

"Would like me to assist you?" Ulquiorra asked with an easy smile as he noticed Orihime's gaze watching Miaka and Tsukasa, the older boy trying to pretend he wasn't enjoying Miaka's antics as he pushed her. Miaka was still giggling as Tsukasa's strong arms sent her higher and higher, her brown eyes wide as she looked out across the park.

"If you don't mind." Orihime replied, trying to hide her childish eagerness as the Arrancar grabbed her seat and pulled back, a rush filling Orihime's chest as she flew forwards, her view increased as she looked out across the park. The treetops were going up and down as she swung, her eyes able to peer over the tops and out across the town the higher she got.

Her red hair whipped all around her, the Shun Shun Rikka clips barely staying in her hair as the wind rushed through her locks, occasionally obscuring her amazing view of the huge sprawling city at night. Blocks and blocks of apartments and offices lit the night; it was hauntingly beautiful despite the industrial modern nature of it all._ I never realised the city could look so…perfect…_

From his place on the ground Ulquiorra couldn't share her view, but he didn't mind what he was seeing. As Orihime swung back towards him her fiery locks caressed his pale skin, the light scent of her shampoo filling his senses. He allowed his hands to rise slightly, pushing her lower back rather than the hard seat of the swing, enjoying the softness of her padded coat, just able to feel her form beneath.

Seeing Ulquiorra and Orihime so peaceful, Miaka swiftly and silently jumped from her swing, skilfully landing without a sound and nodding to Tsukasa, who slipped unnoticed from Ulquiorra's side and joined the petite girl as she headed for the merry go round, where they sat peacefully watching the couple on the swing. It was nice to see them both so happy after the strain of the past few weeks.

"You're being sappy." Tsukasa murmured lightly as he followed Miaka's gaze, his hand resting on top of hers lightly as they relaxed together, leaning back on their hands as they watched the quiet couple.

"So are you." Miaka retorted, to which Tsukasa couldn't argue; Miaka knew him too well after all their years together. A gentle smile crossed his features as he heard Miaka shift to lay on her back and look up at the dark sky, though there were few stars visible though the city lights. Tsukasa joined her, leaning down sideways so that he could watch her, knowing that she could feel his eyes, but she would ignore it for now.

At the swings, Orihime noticed that they were now alone and invited Ulquiorra to take the spare swing. The Arrancar joined her, swinging high to share her view of the city, which he didn't find so enchanting, but couldn't help but admit it was pretty, _for a glorified block of cement…_Slowing their swings, Orihime and Ulquiorra allowed the breeze to carry them back and forth slightly as they sat together, just enjoying the togetherness they had.

"I miss you around the shop." Orihime said lightly, her grey eyes looking at her feet as her delicate hands held the chains and she kicked her feet. Ulquiorra could see her cheeks light up slightly in the dimness, his green eyes well adjusted to the night.

"I miss being there." He replied warmly, missing the busy atmosphere by day and the feeling of Orihime lying beside him at night. He missed the softness of her skin, the scent of her hair, the way her nose wrinkled when she didn't want to wake up, and the sleepiness of her eyes in the morning. There were other things he missed, but Orihime came at the top of his list.

"You can't stay tonight?" She asked hopefully, though she already knew the answer, and Ryuken was right. Until they knew Ulquiorra was better there was no way he should be away from the hospital; it was generous of the doctor to allow him this small freedom for a few hours. Ulquiorra's expression dropped slightly as he leaned his head on his hand, which gripped the chain of the swing lightly, his green eyes peering at her from between his ebony locks.

"I'm afraid not…but there is nothing to say we cannot enjoy the time we have." He added lightly as he sat back and held his hand out to her, the redhead taking it curiously, finding herself pulled to her feet and round between his legs. Ulquiorra wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder as she leaned back against him, her back securely against his firm chest.

"When do you have to be back?" Orihime asked quietly, not wanting to disturb the peaceful atmosphere that had settled over the park. As she glanced at Miaka and Tsukasa she could see them huddled together quietly, probably experiencing the same peace as she was. Ulquiorra shrugged lightly against her back, his hair tickling her cheek slightly as he nuzzled her,

"Not too late." He replied, unsure himself, though at that particular moment he would have been content to stay this way all night, just enjoying the peace with Orihime in his arms. Pulling back slightly Ulquiorra allowed one of his hands to play with her soft hair, enjoying the feeling as it slipped easily between his fingers. At the loss of contact he felt Orihime lean further into his grasp, chuckling lightly as he pulled her closer and kissed the side of her head gently, sighing in contentment as he took in the scent of her hair.


	22. The Request

DISCLAIMER - see chapter one

Sorry its taken so long folks, a lot of leaving prep is happening! Feel free to leave a review on the way out ;-)

* * *

"You're becoming a regular face around here!" The young barmaid shouted over the loud music as Hisagi leaned on the bar casually, his leather jacket left over the back of a seat with Hinamori. He didn't want to leave her alone, but someone needed to get the drinks, so he had compromised by making it clear that she wasn't alone, though quite a few people had begun to recognise them. They'd come to the last three open mic nights together, and Hisagi enjoyed the time he got to spend getting to know Hinamori. She had surprisingly fast wit when you got to know her.

"I enjoy good music." Hisagi replied simply as he looked at the two drinks, the same they always started with; a raspberry cocktail for Hinamori and a bottle of beer for him. The waitress smiled as she took the money, gone only a few moments before she returned with his change, a small card caught up with the notes and coins. "You dropped this!" Hisagi called as he held out the card, the brunette merely winking as she returned to work, her hips swaying as she went.

Raising an eyebrow was Hisagi's only reaction as he examined the small card, which was plain except for a few numbers with the words 'call me' written underneath._ Subtle…_Hisagi left the card on the edge of the bar as he took the drinks. It wasn't that he didn't like the waitress, she was kind and funny, from what he saw of her, and she was pleasant to looked at, but Hisagi just couldn't picture himself with a Human girl. They were all too…_young._

"They're starting!" Hinamori all but squealed as Hisagi sat beside her, smiling as he pushed her drink across to her, the ebony haired girl barely registering it as she eagerly watched the small stage a few feet away. The band was called 'Cross Break', they were a local rising talent who played light rock. Hinamori had taken a liking to them on their first evening together, and Hisagi had to admit, the guitar work was very good, and the singing was just above average.

As the band started Hisagi found he was far more drawn to Hinamori than the four boys on stage. There was something about her tonight, something slightly different, but he couldn't put his finger on it. She was wearing a sleeveless black dress that reached mid thigh, her lips were slightly pink, red wouldn't have suited her innocence, and her ebony hair was loose from its usual bun, left free to tumble in thick waves to her shoulders. She looked mature, sassy, perhaps even sexy, but her big brown eyes still maintained that pure innocence that drew him to her.

Noticing his intense gaze Hinamori turner her head towards him, smiling shyly as her cheeks coloured at the attention. Hisagi watched as she raised the elegant glass to her lips, licking the pink froth from her lips as she lowered the glass to the table. Knowing that he had been rudely staring at her for the past few minutes Hisagi shifted his gaze to the lively boys on stage, who bounced around for attention as they played, but still he couldn't get the image of Hinamori licking her lips out of his mind. She had done it so innocently, unknowingly drawing attention to herself with the allure of her actions.

Now it was Hinamori's time to stare, though she did so less consistently, giving shy glances every so often when she knew he wasn't looking. He was so strong, his muscles showing clearly in the tight black tank top he was wearing, the scars and tattoo on his face making him look very roguish, especially with his unruly spiked hair. He had the ability to look intimidating, but was gentle enough to allay Hinamori's fears; he was always so kind. Hinamori also liked his height; he towered above her and could easily pick her up with one arm, and she had never felt safer than she did in his embrace as he carried her through the snow, so steady on his feet that she knew she wouldn't fall.

"We should meet up again with everyone soon…That day by the river was a lot of fun." Hinamori said as the band finished their set and prepared to swap over with the next group. Hisagi nodded his agreement; he hadn't seen Kira, Rukia or Ichigo since Christmas, and when he saw Rangiku lately she was either busy or distracted,_ and I can guess why too…_Times like that were hard to come by though, particularly since they were all on alert, waiting for the Arrancar to make a move; they had yet to try anything, which was strange. Ulquiorra had been so helpless a few days ago, and yet they did nothing.

"Perhaps when all this is over we'll have the time." Hisagi replied simply, Hinamori nodding her agreement, her dark eyes shifting to the table almost forlornly, "But there's nothing to stop us meeting up here…We could go to the park, or something…" Hisagi added swiftly, though he knew he had gotten Hinamori's mind back onto work. Work was a topic that he always tried to avoid on their days off; he didn't want Hinamori to think too much; she was supposed to be relaxing and recovering.

"That sounds nice." The ebony haired girl replied with false cheer, a shiver running down her spine as she remembered the lack of progress they had made in hunting down Hollow. Looking back at the bar Hinamori could see their usual barmaid walking back and forth, her brunette hair sticking to her wet skin in the heat under the lights, _she could be a Hollow for all we know…_

"Why don't we dance? This sounds like an easy song." Hisagi suggested as a young man began to sing a song called 'Many of Horror', which sounded fairly slow and sad, but hopeful at the same time. It wasn't a song Hisagi was familiar with, _must by one of those new Western ones that keep creeping over here._ Blushing brightly Hinamori tried to object as Hisagi got to his feet and took her hand to pull her up, "It's not the first time you've danced with me." He pointed out with a small smirk at her discomfort,

"But no one else is dancing! They'll stare at us!" Hinamori objected in embarrassment as Hisagi pulled her closer, his sharp eyes sweeping the room. They were right near the front, but off to the side so they were out of the way, and it was true, no one else was dancing, _but that's their choice._

"Let them stare." Hisagi purred in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her, "We'll just sway a little, there's nothing to stare at then." He added gently as he raised her arms slightly until she got the hint and rested them on his tall shoulders, the firm muscle not giving an inch beneath her soft touch. Resting his hands on her hips Hisagi encouraged her to sway from side to side, slowly taking a few small steps so that they turned slowly as they swayed, the tall boy able to smell the jasmine scent of Hinamori's hair as he bent his head slightly.

As the song continued they fell silent, Hinamori's head hesitantly leaning forward to rest against his chest, her ear picking up the strong beat of his heart as she leaned in. Feeling her lean closer, Hisagi wrapped his arms around her more firmly, feeling her small body mould to his large chest, her heat seeping through his top. Hinamori could hardly believe her luck as Hisagi pulled her closer, his arms so warm and gentle, her cheeks flushing slightly as she breathed in his deep scent.

* * *

"Hey." Ichigo greeted as he entered the hospital room, finding Ulquiorra as Orihime had said he would, sitting dutifully at Aoi's side as she continued to sleep. Ichigo had only see the blue haired girl once, and she was far more attractive than he remembered, though she was disturbingly similar to Ulquiorra. There was a slope in her jaw line similar to his, the light pale colour of her skin, and the shape of her eyes. A shiver ran through him at the resemblance.

"Good afternoon." Ulquiorra greeted as he looked over his shoulder at the tall redhead, who ambled into the room looking somewhat awkward, as if he didn't know what to say now that he had made his presence known. Ulquiorra had noticed this about Ichigo, he often found it hard to get his support across. "There was nothing you could have done." The Arrancar said simply, knowing that self blame was also in his nature. Orihime had told him how Ichigo had appeared just in time to save Ishida and avert disaster,

"I should have realised sooner; the signs must have been there." Ichigo argued as he joined Ulquiorra at the side of the bed, feeling somewhat responsible for the whole situation, though he knew Ulquiorra and Rukia spoke sense when they tried to assure him he couldn't have done more. Ulquiorra knew well Ichigo's frustration; Orihime had voiced her own foolishness at not realising that something was wrong with Chizuru, though Humans often acted strangely when ill and fatigued.

"I do not believe so." Ulquiorra replied simply, though the redhead knew that Ulquiorra couldn't really understand. He had worked alongside Chizuru for many years, and though he hadn't know her well, her continued absence should have set off alarm bells. He should have gone to see her, just to see if she was alright, just to see if there was something different about her.

"If I'd gone to see her then maybe I would have noticed something…" Ichigo trailed off in frustration as he looked at the ebony haired boy, who was much paler than usual, and he seemed somewhat drained. Ulquiorra gave the Vizard a wan smile as he looked up at him with tired green eyes,

"You had no reason to suspect…No one did until Hitsugaya made his discovery." He replied, to which Ichigo had no answer, though the knowledge that he could have done nothing didn't make him feel any less responsible. Up until now he had always been able to protect his friends; he couldn't say he had never let them down, but he had made things right. Chizuru's death couldn't be put right. That got to him. "Kurosaki…over the years I have seen much, done much…death is sometimes difficult, sometimes necessary, sometimes even…fulfilling. You must learn to accept it." Ulquiorra stated, Ichigo nodding reluctantly. This wasn't the first time he had seen death, but it had never directly affected him before._ It's not fair for me to feel so bad about one loss and not another…_

"I guess that's your way of telling me to man up." The redhead retorted, Ulquiorra smiling ironically as he shifted his gentle gaze to Aoi,

"In a manner of speaking." The Arrancar replied simply, still quietly concerned about Aoi. For once he was waiting for a Shinigami to arrive with a sense of anticipation rather than one of wariness.

**You should be waiting as if for an enemy on a battlefield!**

* * *

"Soi Fon?" Yoruichi questioned as she looked through the open doorway of the shop to see her young apprentice. The ebony haired girl was chewing her lip, twitching her toes and blinking, all of which led the cattish woman to the conclusion that she had a favour to ask. Getting a glint in her amber eyes, the violet haired woman decided to toy with her friend, "Have you bedded him yet?" She teased, the younger woman blushing bright red,

"What? What are you talking about?" Soi Fon asked in a high pitched voiced, filled with embarrassment. Yoruichi knew her friend too well, that response told her that Soi Fon had at least considered it in her own mind, even if she hadn't said it out loud. Seeing Yoruichi's knowing look Soi Fon's blush deepened as she glared at her mentor. "Not in a million years!" The young woman objected with a tone of disgust.

"If you hate him so much then why are you here asking a favour for him?" Yoruichi pried, Soi Fon sighing as she put ceremony aside and walked through the shop into the living area, where she promptly fell down at the table. Yoruichi followed with a raised eyebrow, interested in what Soi Fon had to say. Intuition could only tell her so much.

"I don't hate him! He's a friend…a close friend. Nothing more!" Soi Fon clarified, missing the slightly disappointed look that momentarily crossed Yoruichi's features. She had been so sure at the Christmas ball that they had hit it off, she'd been sure they would long before then. They had the same temperaments, _not to mention they're so easy to tease! _"He's my friend and he's asked for my help, but I'm not…well equipped enough." She continued, getting down to business quickly, _another trait they share._

"Which is?" Yoruichi prompted, unsure what was holding the pair back. Soi Fon needed someone like Byakuya who wouldn't pressure her and knew how to treat a woman, despite his sometimes cold nature, and Byakuya needed a woman. It had been so long since Hisana._ Not to mention if they're together Soi Fon will be less clingy! And I'll have twice as much fun in teasing them both!_

"I need to be a noble." Soi Fon replied, Yoruichi's thoughts stopping dead as she tried to compute the information. She knew for a fact that Soi Fon despised ceremony, at least she despised being a part of them. Leaning back on her hands Yoruichi studied the younger woman, who grew uncomfortable under the prying gaze.

"And why is that? I won't help you if you don't tell me." The older woman added swiftly, knowing that her friend liked to play things close to her chest. Giving her a more assuring look Yoruichi silently promised not to laugh or make fun of her, no matter how stupid the reason was.

"Byakuya is being pressured into finding a new bride…He's not ready yet; he doesn't know if he ever will be, so to keep people from pressing him I agreed to pose as a potential bride…Byakuya has been tutoring me, but I just can't 'get' all of it on my own, I need your help." Soi Fon said pleadingly, her deep amber eyes looking at the older woman imploringly. Yoruichi let out a small thoughtful hum as she regarded the young woman. The fact that she had agreed to do something so scandalous showed that she thought a lot of the nobleman; if it got out that Soi Fon was pretending to be Byakuya's betrothed things would be difficult for her, and her position.

"You're putting a lot on the line for him…" Yoruichi said, her voice both prying and warning, the ebony haired woman nodding her agreement. She was putting her honour on the line, both as a Captain and as a woman, though rules on marriage had laxed somewhat in recent years, and Soi Fon had never considered marrying, not really. "I've had some good friends in my time, but there's only one guy I'd put myself on the line like that for…and you know who that is." The older woman added softly, Soi Fon nodding her agreement.

"Kisuke." She replied, the usual venom absent from her tone, _It seems she's letting me go already…_Yoruichi thought, seeing it as a moment of pride and loss. It was a sign that Soi Fon had outgrown her dependence on her, _not to mention the crush she had going for a while._

"Right…You see where I'm going with this…" Yoruichi added meaningfully, the ebony haired girl's cheeks heating slightly. "You're risking everything for him…Is he worth it?" She asked gently, examining the younger girl for any sign of doubt. Soi Fon's eyes never faltered, despite dropping to the tatami flooring.

"I made a promise." Soi Fon replied, which didn't really answer Yoruichi's question, but it was as good an answer as she was going to get. Sighing deeply Yoruichi got to her feet and signalled Soi Fon to follow her up the stairs towards her room, which she shared with Urahara.

"The first thing you must learn as a noble is how to wear a kimono." She instructed, knowing it would be a long and drawn out process to pass on everything she knew, _but with Soi Fon's determination she'll do just fine._


	23. Building A New Life

DISCLAIMER - see chapter one

People, people, stop relying on Orihime's powers to fix every little problem. In the series Ukitake's illness hasn't been cured to my knowledge, and Orihime's powers weren't used at the end of season one when Rukia remained in Seireitei to replenish her spirit energy. I am working on the assumption that Orihime's powers are still limited and that she only has the capacity to heal physical injuries. (The story would be rather dull if Orihime was the answer to all problems)

On the topic of relationship development - patience!

Enjoy this chapter and keep the reviewsd rolling ;-)

* * *

"_We get to stay here for a week? Truly?" Himeyuri asked in amazement as she looked around the quaint little room, the loud sound of the market on the street blaring through the closed window. The room had wooden floors, in fact everything was wood, and there was only a small table with two thin cushions, a cabinet and an old double futon._

"_A whole week. Seven days and six nights." Ulorran confirmed as he pressed up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, his lips trailing kissed up her neck before he rested his head atop hers and joined her as she looked down into the crowded streets below. She had been amazed when Yama came to collect her and take her to her father's, and further surprised as Ulorran swept her off her feet and flew to a small patch of forest in the Rukongai. On the edge of a small town called Mizuna he had tossed her a small bag and told her to change. Within the small sack was a plain cream kimono, something that a fairly well off peasant might wear. Her finery was securely tucked into the sack, which Ulorran had hidden in the small cabinet._

"_How did you manage this?" The redhead demanded as she turned to the winged man, who gave her a simple smile as he drew her away from the window. She had never seen such crowded streets, even the market in Seireitei hadn't been so busy, and the clothes some of the people wore were in a terrible state. She could hardly believe her father allowed such poverty to continue._

"_With a little help from Syaoran. Your father believes you are at home, and Shihoin-sama believes you are with your father, and since the pair rarely communicate, and the Autumn festival is coming up, it seemed the perfect time for us to get away. When Shihoin asks Syaoran how you are faring, he will say you are well, but busy with preparations for the festival, and when your father asks he will say the same. Yama and your brother are also doing their best to make sure Shihoin-sama and your father don't meet directly anywhere in their schedules." Ulorran explained, Himeyuri smiling brightly as she wrapped her arms around her lover._

"_It's brilliant!" She praised, Ulorran trying not to look smug as he nodded his agreement._

"_Your brother thought so too." He replied, thinking back to when Syaoran had revealed that he knew about Ulorran's indiscretion. Ulorran had been apprehensive at first, but Syaoran had always been a romantic, and couldn't deny his sister the little happiness she had found in her strictly regulated existence. Since marriage Shihoin had kept her close; it was a miracle that she had been able to sneak out with Ulorran at all, and if Shihoin had demanded Himeyuri submit to him and take to his bed it would have been impossible. Their sexual relationship was the only thing that Shihoin hadn't forced._

"_So what now?" Himeyuri asked, feeling quite at home in their small room together. Due to her sheltered life, none of the Rukongai people had ever seen her up close, the only time they would have seen her at all was on her wedding day, and then at a great distance. She enjoyed the anonymity that came with the Rukongai, the fact that she could be herself, and more importantly she could walk openly with Ulorran._

"_Well, there was one thing I wanted, but it may be too much." Ulorran began, Himeyuri's grey eyes bidding him to continue. "You have not yet consummated your marriage with Shihoin-sama, correct?" He asked, already knowing the answer._

"_No, thank Kami-sama, he has never shown the inclination." Himeyuri replied gratefully; having her husband force himself on her was her worst fear, but she supposed Shihoin thought they would have plenty of time for intimacy and children later on in life, once they had grown to love each other. He had tried his best to gain her affections, but failed at each attempt._

"_Then your marriage is void…I once said I would not ruin you by taking you as mine, but I went back on that…It seems only right that I correct a little of the damage by taking you as my bride so that we are not truly living in sin, and it may save you if our actions ever come to light." Ulorran said, knowing that his proposal hadn't been as romantic as Himeyuri would have liked, but it was at least practical. Above all else he was concerned for Himeyuri's welfare if their affair came to light. If they were legally married then it would prove that, though Ulorran was in the wrong, Himeyuri was still pure. It would be easy to argue that Shihoin had been negligent in his duties as a husband and she had sought out an alternative through loneliness. Shihoin would be shamed as a man, and though Himeyuri would be judged for her actions, she would legally be within her rights._

"_So this week is to be our wedding and our honeymoon?" She added teasingly as she leaned against him, seeing his relieved smile at her positive answer, though he had never truly doubted that she would say yes._

"_It is, but I must find a trusted priest. There is one man I know; a good man, and thankfully beneath your father's radar. To make the marriage legal we must marry in our own names, only my most trusted confidants can be party to this information." Ulorran replied as he pulled away, intending to seek out his old friend. Himeyuri nodded her agreement as she watched him hurry to the door, giving an assuring smile over his shoulder as he looked back at her, still finding it hard to believe how lucky he had been to find someone he could love as much as he did Himeyuri, and that he could feel her love in return._

"_Hurry back." She prompted, unsure what to do as her lover disappeared and closed the door. She couldn't simply go wandering alone through the Rukongai, it wasn't safe and she didn't know her way around, but she could sit and watch the people. Outside, she saw Ulorran enter the street, a group of people pausing to exchange greetings as if they knew him well before they went their separate ways._

* * *

"Ah, I was hoping you two would drop by." Urahara said with a smile as Ulquiorra and Orihime entered the shop, slipping out of their shoes before joining Ururu at the table, where she was reading a book. Laying a hand on her head, Ulquiorra sat beside her and looked over her shoulder, finding the book thrust into his hands as he gave the small girl a curious look,

"You were?" Ulquiorra asked as he looked up at the blonde shopkeeper, who was wearing western clothes for a change, a dark purple shirt and black trousers with no hat, something Ulquiorra couldn't get used to. The older man was barely recognisable when he was cleaned up.

"Yes, I know this is your home, but I was wondering if you could move in with Orihime for a while? I have a friend visiting, and he can't get about as well as he used to, so I was hoping to use your room." Urahara said questioningly, seeing the delighted smile that lit Orihime's face. _It seems one of them is keen…_Ulquiorra looked a little puzzled, his green eyes shifting to Orihime, her answer clear by the smile on her face, though Ururu seemed a little less delighted.

"Very well, if you wish it. When would you like me to leave?" Ulquiorra asked, seeing Ururu's eyes drop slightly at his decision, though he had no doubt that Orihime would allow the small girl to visit. The shopkeeper looked at the clock sheepishly, Ulquiorra almost sighing at the older man's disorganised mind, "Very well, allow me to call in some assistance." The Arrancar replied as he got to his feet and pulled out his mobile phone, the book still in his hand as he headed into the shop.

"Tsukasa." The voice on the other end of the phone announced,

"It is Ulquiorra, are you and Miaka free? I required your services in moving a few items." He said, Tsukasa readily agreeing since it was his day off and all he really had to do was dance practice with Miaka. Moving back into the living room Ulquiorra remembered the book he was carrying and handed it back to the small girl with a warm smile, "It seems I am a little busy…Perhaps you would interrupt your reading to help?" He suggested, the small girl hurrying upstairs ahead of him.

Looking around the small room that had become his home in the past year Ulquiorra felt a small tug of remorse, though he didn't doubt that he would return here one day, and he hadn't been barred from visiting the shop. Feeling an arm loop through his assuringly he looked down to find Orihime at his side, her grey eyes looking around the room fondly; a few of her belongings were scattered across the floor.

"Shall we start with your things or mine?" She asked as she stepped further into the room, where Ururu had started moving the books into small piles so that they would be easier to pile into bags or boxes, whatever Urahara came up with. Getting to his knees beside the futon Ulquiorra began tugging the outer blankets off; Urahara would want to clean them for his guest,

"We are going to the same place; they can be packed together." He compromised, seeing Orihime give him a shy smile as she moved to fold the scattered clothes into a clean and dirty pile so that she could wash them when they reached her apartment, or put them into the right drawers.

"I'll have to put sheets on Sora's old bed for you." She said as she continued her work, Ulquiorra reflecting that he hadn't seen the redhead this pleased for quite some time. He nodded simply as he gathered the last of the sheets and tossed them onto the landing, Ururu hurriedly gathering them and rushing downstairs.

"Perhaps we should keep Sora's room free for guests." The Arrancar suggested, Orihime's cheeks flushing slightly as she eyed the ebony haired boy, though his suggestion wasn't as scandalous as it seemed; they had been sleeping in the same futon for quite some time now.

"That would make sense…Ururu will probably spend a lot of time there." Orihime agreed, her words relieving Ulquiorra, though he had guessed that Orihime's empathy would pick up on Ururu's apprehension. It didn't take long to sort his belongings, and by the time Miaka and Tsukasa arrived they were just beginning to fill old boxes from the shop, which Urahara had found for them. The older man was strangely absent during the packing, though Ulquiorra knew he was in the shop. _Perhaps this parting is more difficult for him than I first assumed…_

"Urahara." Ulquiorra called as he reached the bottom of the stairs, finding the older man at the table with five bottles of sake and a pile of cups, though he hadn't touched a drop. He seemed quite melancholic as he looked up at the Arrancar, who crossed to the table and sat before the blonde man.

"You've changed so much since you first arrived." Urahara stated with a hint of pride, though Ulquiorra was unsure his change warranted pride. He had simply adapted to his environment. "I've enjoyed watching your growth." The older man added as he looked Ulquiorra up and down. He was still a little pale from his experience with Menoly, but physically he seemed to be recovering nicely.

"I have a lot to be grateful to you for…You have cared for me well." Ulquiorra said gratefully, sensing that something was ending,_ perhaps this is what many Humans feel when they are leaving their home for the first time._

"Make sure you visit…Ururu will miss you." Urahara excused, though his blue eyes told Ulquiorra that it wasn't just Ururu. He had no doubt that Yoruichi would also miss him; he would certainly miss the bustling life of the shop.

"You better come back." Jinta's voice half threatened from the doorway of the kitchen, both men looking surprised as they saw him leaning in the doorway with his back to them, his arms folded across his chest almost sulkily. Ulquiorra smiled slightly; he had never thought Jinta was particularly fond of him.

"I shall." Ulquiorra replied simply, the redhead nodding before stepping further into the kitchen out of sight. "Will your friend be staying long?" Ulquiorra asked as he returned is gaze to Urahara, who smiled sheepishly as he leaned back against the wall.

"I am unsure, but it's past time for you to stand on your own to feet, is it not?" The shopkeeper added, Ulquiorra nodding his agreement. Some time ago he had mentioned the possibility of moving into Orihime's apartment. Ulquiorra hadn't been keen, whether out of concern or trust, but now it seemed the older man had warmed to the idea.

"It is." Ulquiorra replied, hearing footsteps on the stairs before Miaka appeared with a teasing grin,

"Trying to get out of work are you? This is your stuff you know!" She teased, Ulquiorra smiling apologetically as he got to his feet, nodding to the older man as he returned to work, though most of his belongings had been packed. He was surprised it fitted into so few boxes,_ though it has only been a year._

"We're ready to go; I wasn't sure how much stuff you had so I only borrowed a car, but this should all fit." Tsukasa added as he began to heft a heavy box, which had a large layer of books on the bottom. Ulquiorra swiftly stepped in to support one end of the box, while Miaka and Orihime gathered a few of the smaller bags with Orihime's clothes bundled inside her rucksacks; she had been in the shop far less time that Ulquiorra.

"Trust you to take the light stuff!" Tsukasa teased as he bumped his hip into Miaka on the way by, the chestnut haired girl poking her tongue out at the taller boy as she regained her balance. Once the lighter bags were on the backseat, Ulquiorra and Tsukasa manoeuvred the first box into the space beside them. "I think two more boxes will fit in the boot; I'll drive Orihime to the apartment and come back." Tsukasa decided as he looked into the empty boot of his work mate's car.

"You will be unable to manage the boxes without my assistance." Ulquiorra argued, Orihime timidly stepping forward as she dug the keys out of her purse,

"I can help with the boxes." She replied, though Ulquiorra was wary of her hurting herself. Seeing her determined expression he nodded reluctantly, _any boxes they cannot manage may be left outside until I arrive._ He compromised inwardly as he headed back upstairs, where he and Tsukasa made two more trips, carrying two of the four remaining boxes down to the car.

"Do not take anything you cannot manage." Ulquiorra insisted as Orihime slipped into the passenger side of the car, pulling her long purple skirt away from the door as she pulled it shut, rolling down the window as Tsukasa carefully closed the boot.

"I'm sure we'll be fine." She insisted brightly, Ulquiorra nodding as he watched Tsukasa climb into the car and start the engine. He watched the small grey car head down the street and out of sight before looking at the lithe dancer beside him,

"Shall we surprise them and bring the last two boxes down?" She suggested as she tugged off her denim jacket to reveal a tight black tank top, the work making her hot despite the cool weather, though it was slowly getting warmer as the first hints of spring arrived.

"If you believe you can manage." Ulquiorra replied, quietly concerned about her small frame; she was smaller than Orihime. Scoffing at his suggestion she playfully flexed her non-existent muscles, holding her arm up for Ulquiorra's inspection. Giving her a patient smile he reached out and touched her arm, surprised by the firmness he felt in the small limb. "You may manage a pillowcase." He teased, feeling her swat him lightly on the arm.

"I'll show you! I can carry a whole box by myself!" She argued as they headed back up the stairs, where they both hefted one of the boxes, though Miaka did try to take the weight herself for a few second just to see if she could. She could, but it was easier to carry with two, and Ulquiorra didn't want her to strain herself, especially with the spring competitions coming up.

"I can't believe you're leaving!" Yoruichi exclaimed as she pulled him into a tight embrace, Miaka watching in amusement as Ulquiorra pried himself loose from the somewhat drunk woman, holding her back patiently as she tried to latch onto him again. Soi Fon, who had accompanied her idol, was waiting inside the shop, while Ururu and Urahara had joined Miaka and Ulquiorra outside to wait for Tsukasa to return.

"I will only be down the road." Ulquiorra excused, though he was also fond of Yoruichi and could understand her sadness at this parting, small as it was. The purple haired woman nodded her reluctant agreement, though she insisted on hanging around his shoulders until Tsukasa returned, having left Orihime to begin sorting through the boxes. Once he returned it didn't take long to bundle the last two boxes into the boot, Miaka sliding in the back as Tsukasa took the driver seat, both waiting patiently as Ulquiorra said his final farewells.

"Come and visit!" The purple haired woman ordered, Ulquiorra nodding his assurance as he embraced the older woman, who left a small kiss on his cheek. Urahara grasped his hand, though they had already exchanged their words. No more were needed. Ururu looked up at him sadly, smiling a little as he hefted her into his arms so that their faces were level,

"There is a spare room in Orihime's apartment, visit as often as you please." Ulquiorra stated, the small girl smiling brightly as she hugged her brother figure, feeling Urahara's hand rest on her head assuringly as Ulquiorra put her down and headed towards the car. Looking back at the shop he gave a wave and smile as he climbed into the car and Tsukasa pulled out of the yard.

"You okay?" Miaka asked as she looked at Ulquiorra, easy since she was sitting behind Tsukasa, who had his eyes fixed to the road ahead. Ulquiorra nodded simply; it had been a sad parting, but he was only moving down the street. He would undoubtedly be in the shop on a regular basis.

"It is a small change in the grand scheme of things." He added, watching the now familiar streets flow by as Tsukasa turned into Orihime's street, gliding along to her apartment, where the redhead was waiting at the bottom of the steps. As Ulquiorra climbed out she hurried over with an easy smile, the keys to the door in her hand as Tsukasa moved to the boot,

"I started on my bags, but I wasn't sure where you wanted your things." She excused, a simple way of saying that she wanted them to unpack together. Taking the boxes up was a simple task, and Orihime swiftly set about making some tea for their guests. Miaka waited idly at the table while Tsukasa and Ulquiorra put the boxes in Orihime's room. When they were done, Ulquiorra hurried into the kitchen, where he stealthily wrapped his arms around Orihime's waist, his green eyes looking into the peaceful street as he trailed kisses up her neck.

"We should sort out the apartment." Ulquiorra stated as they headed into the living area and sat on the floor at the small round table, the green cushions soft beneath them as they settled down with their tea. Tsukasa and Miaka nodded their agreement as they watched the couple,

"He's right you know; you need to put your stamp on it; it just looks like a standard apartment at the moment." The chestnut haired girl agreed, which Orihime couldn't argue with; the builders had done a good job, but it just wasn't her, and now that Ulquiorra was there it should have a hint of his presence as well.

"We could have some bookshelves across that wall." The ebony haired boy suggested, which Orihime could envisage; Ulquiorra loved reading and had accumulated a lot of books. Looking at the walls, Orihime tried to decide on a colour for the living room, though she had to admit the walls were nice cream, and they matched the fluffy white carpet.

"What about the bedroom? Do you have a double bed?" Miaka asked, Orihime blushing slightly; she hadn't thought of that. So far she and Ulquiorra had been comfortable cuddled up in his futon, but sometimes one of them would roll out onto the floor in the night; that would end badly in Orihime's higher single bed.

"Put it on the list." The redhead replied, and they did write a list. Tsukasa had some experience in woodwork, so he was going to sand and re-varnish the worn round table they were sitting at, and help with shelves in the bedrooms and living room, and constructing the bookcases. They would also get a double wardrobe for Orihime's bedroom, which was the larger of the two rooms. They had yet to decide on wallpaper and paint colours._ We have a busy few days ahead…_


End file.
